Era Dourada
by Aiko-Hosokawa
Summary: Elfos e humanos, amores e guerras, em um período de caos sob o prenuncio de trevas quando antigos inimigos se aliam para enfrentar o maior de todos os males que a Terra Média jamais viu.Cap8 No Ar. Não é ilusão!
1. Athantis

**Terra Média**

Aiko Hosokawa

_**Athantis**_

* * *

Terra-Média lugar habitado por mais diversas criaturas: Humanos – há variações nessa espécie tais como: anões e hobbits, Elfos e outros seres fantásticos que vivem em relativa paz. Relativa, pois desde os tempos mais antigos há desavenças entres os seres predominantes do lugar: Elfos e Humanos. Criaturas tão semelhantes, mas ao mesmo tempo distintas. Em comum possuem o orgulho e a vaidade em contra posição um é imortal de beleza esplendorosa o outro mortal e mutável.

* * *

Reino humano de Athlantis...

Um jovem cavaleiro entra a passos largos no grande salão. Pará a frente do homem sentado no trono.

"Meu senhor". Disse ajoelhando e baixando a cabeça.

"Sim Kamus. O quê houve agora?". A figura ali sentada era imponente e irradiava majestade.

"Meu rei Julian mais um de vossos fiéis servos foi abatido. Isaak está morto". Tinha um grande pesar na voz.

"Isaak? Seu jovem discípulo? Mas o que aconteceu?". O rei ficou preocupado já era o décimo guerreiro que perdia naquele mês.

Kamus levantou-se e estendeu a mão direita que segurava um objeto: "Isso aconteceu!".

Julian ficou atônico: "Um flecha élfica! O mesmo motivo das mortes anteriores". Constatou atordoado. A flecha tinha a ponta e mais cinco centímetros acima sujos de sangue.

"Sim meu senhor: foram os elfos! Temos que dar um jeito nessa situação! Não podemos esperar sentados que eles venham e tomem nosso território. Melhor dizendo não podemos esperar que nos matem, pois sem sombra de dúvidas essa é a intenção deles!". Perdeu o seu habitual ar frio, falando com paixão e deixando lágrimas imergirem em seus olhos. As várias pessoas que ali estavam (nobres e outros guerreiros) sobressaltaram-se ao ver o general do exército falando daquela maneira: era no mínimo preocupante.

"Acalme-se cavaleiro! Sei que o jovem era como um filho para você, mas ele era um guerreiro e conhecia os riscos. Além do que de nada adianta disseminar o terror entre o nosso povo!". O rei com toda sua sabedoria, e claro sabendo que em um confronto direto com os rivais seria a sentença de morte para todo o seu povo, tentou abrandar a situação.

"Perdoe-me meu senhor, mas há de convir não podemos mais ficar parados". Kamus retomou sua habitual postura.

O rei Julian levantou-se, caminhou até a janela do lado esquerdo do templo e vislumbrou a beleza e a imensidão de seu reino: o povo de Athlantis sem dúvidas era o mais rico e próspero dos cinco povos.

"Vamos enviar uma comitiva de paz para Rhovanion". Disse ainda olhando para fora.

"Mas senhor...". O general tentou protestar.

"Mas o quê cavaleiro? Pretende contrariar uma ordem minha?".

"Perdoe-me meu senhor. Em momento algum minha intenção foi essa". Novamente ajoelhou-se mostrando respeito.

Julian abandonou a janela caminhando para seus aposentos passando ao lado do guerreiro. "Que bom, pois você irá liderar o grupo".

"Eu?". Levantou-se rapidamente.

"Será como um sinal de boa vontade de nossa parte e não poderíamos mandar um grupo que não saiba se defender. Não desejo perder mais guerreiros". Foi a última coisa que disse antes de abandonar o recinto deixando para trás um cavaleiro inconformado.

"Eu não acredito nisso!". Já no estábulo Kamus deu um forte soco contra um pilar de madeira.

"Reação nada inteligente...". Um jovem loiro e alto saiu das sobras. "... Machucar-se não adianta. São as ordens do nosso rei; isso é o que ele julga correto então temos a obrigação de obedecer".

"Daidaros? Eu sei quais são as minhas obrigações e em momento algum pretendi reneg�-las. Eu simplesmente não gosto de elfos". Disse passando a mão esquerda sobre os ferimentos causados pelo impacto na mão direita.

"É verdade você nunca gostou deles. Posso saber o motivo?". O guerreiro sentou-se sobre um monte de feno olhando com curiosidade para o amigo.

"Não adianta olhar com essa cara, você sabe que eu não vou falar". Desviou o olhar tentando mudar de assunto.

"Fazer o quê? Nunca arranco nada de você mesmo! Enfim... deixa pra lá. Mudando de assunto: já escolheu o grupo que irá te acompanhar? Eu quero ir junto".

"Escolhi sim, mas infelizmente você não está entre eles. Necessito que alguém lidere o exército na minha ausência e não podemos nos dar ao luxo de expor os únicos que conseguem colocar ordem nas coisas por aqui. E se algo acontecer...".

"Nada vai acontecer meu amigo!".

"Sabe tão bem quanto eu que será perigoso, não se iluda. Se algo acontecer assuma o meu lugar!". Falou com firmeza enquanto o outro encarava aflito.

"Você é como um irmão para mim. Tome cuidado... Quem irá te acompanhar?".

"Shiryu e Hyoga".

"Só eles ! Leve o Ikki..".

"Muito passional vai criar confusão".

"O Seiya...".

"Cá entre nós eles é esforçado, mas vive apanhando...".

"É verdade. Tem o Shun".

"Sei que ele é seu discípulo e que tem muito talento, mas não gosta de lutar!".

"Concordo, mas tem um exército inteiro á sua disposição leve mais homens!".

"É melhor minimizar a perdas caso elas ocorram".

"Esse seu jeito frio é irritante".

Kamus sorriu com a cara do preocupado amigo. "É melhor eu me preparar para a viagem".

No alojamento dos cavaleiros...

"Que droga! Eu queria muito ir com vocês!". Um jovem moreno de cabelos curtos e espetados falou fazendo beicinho.

"Não adianta Seiya, foi o Kamus que nos escolheu". O loiro que estava próximo disse com uma pitada se arrogância na voz.

"Concordo com o Hyoga". Falou o rapaz de longos cabelos negros e lisos.

"Você só fala isso Shiryu por que você vai!". Novamente fez cara de criança mimada contrariada.

"Eu também não vou e não estou dando esse ataque. Por que quer tanto ir Seiya?".

"Até parece que você não sabe Shun. Eu quero ver os elfos! Dizem que eles são lindos...".

"Tenha santa paciência! Dá para parar com essa infantilidade?". Bufou outro rapaz.

"Até parece Ikki, você também está com raiva, pois não vai!". Seiya falou mostrando a língua e viu o outro levantar do canto onde estava sentado e sair furioso.

"Você irritou o meu irmão!". Falou Shun um pouco apreensivo.

"E daí? Ele não pode fazer nada, mas eu ainda queria ver os elfos...".

"Podem ser bonitos, mas são inimigos! Na primeira oportunidade enfiarão uma flecha em nosso peito! E se eu tiver oportunidade sem dúvidas matarei um deles!". Hyoga falou com ódio enorme fechando os olhos com força e quando os abriu viu seus companheiros com olhos arregalados.

"Não é quem eu estou pensando. É?". Falou referindo-se a presença que sentiu atrás de si. Virou lentamente e viu dois frios rubis o mirarem.

"Kamus...". Falou hesitante.

"Você não vai Hyoga". Mal terminou de falar e já ia se retirando.

"Mas mestre o senhor vai precisar de ajudar e eu quero ir! Por Isaak...".

"Por ele nãoÉ pelo reino! Nunca deixe uma questão pessoal superar os interesses do reino, cavaleiro! Sei o que está sentindo, mas começar uma guerra não vai mudar o fato de que seu amigo está morto".

"Ele levou a flecha por mim...". Hyoga baixou a cabeça sentindo os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Então faça valer a pena!". Kamus falou com ternura e confiança.

Saiu à procura de mais um guerreiro, avistou Ikki sentado em uma colina, caminhou até ele e ficou surpreso com o belo pôr do sol que o rapaz contemplava calado: o céu variava em tons alaranjados, avermelhados e os últimos raios dourados eram os que mais próximo estavam ao semicírculo que se escondia lentamente.

"Esmeralda adorava o pôr-do-sol". Falou sem desviar o olhar.

"Ela foi uma das muitas inocentes vítimas de nossa mais recente guerra. Apesar da vitória nosso povo vai demorar a se recuperar das enormes perdas".

"É. Tem hora que me pergunto o porquê de lutar tanto".

Kamus surpreendeu-se com essa afirmação. "Ora Ikki o porquê está diante de seus olhos agora...".

"Com assim?". Olhou intrigado para o homem de pé á seu lado que ainda admirava o horizonte.

Kamus encarou os olhos curiosos do jovem: "Lutamos pelo direito à vida. Pelo direito de admirar as pequenas e as grandes belezas dela".

"É verdade". Concordou virando-se para ver o sol esconder-se completamente.

"Ikki, você irá substituir Hyoga".

"Como quiser". Levantou-se e percebeu que seu general era bem mais alto que ele mesmo e tinha uma postura diferente de todos outros guerreiros que já havia conhecido. Ficaram calados até que o último raio de luz solar desapareceu e a noite se tornava escura e fria.

"Está esfriando". Comentou Ikki.

"Acho que eu sinto menos frio que os outros, mas vamos entrar". Caminharam em silêncio até o abrigo onde seria servido o jantar e depois dormiriam cedo para descansar, pois a viagem se iniciaria na manhã seguinte.

O dia mal amanhecia e já estavam de pé o trio colocava os últimos pertences nas celas dos animais ainda no estábulo.

"Estão prontos?". Perguntou Kamus.

"Sim". Ikki e Shiryu responderam.

"Vamos". Chamou montando em seu belo animal negro com apenas uma mancha branca na testa. Os outros dois fizeram o mesmo em suas respectivas montarias.

"Tome cuidado". Daidaros disse a Kamus no momento em que a marcha lenta começava.

"Promete que vai voltar Ikki...". Shun falou com voz chorosa, olhos repletos de lágrimas segurando a mão do irmão em cima do cavalo.

"Seja corajoso meu irmão, lute como um homem, e eu sempre estarei ao seu lado. Nunca esqueça". Falou ternamente desfazendo o contado lentamente com o movimento do cavalo deixando para trás o jovem amedrontado por está novamente só.

"Shi amigão vê se volta logo!".

"Shiryu, por favor, se cuida". Uma jovem morena de longos cabelos negros e olhos castanhos falou segurando as duas mãos juntas contra o peito. O guerreiro curvou-se e depositou um suave beijo na testa na menina.

"Shunrei eu prometo voltar o mais rápido possível. E Seiya cuide da minha irmã por mim". Encarou o amigo enquanto falava.

"Pode deixar. Cuidarei dela como se fosse minha irmãzinha".

"Obrigado". O cavaleiro apressou o cavalo para alcançar os companheiros que já estava um pouco á frente.

Seguiram em silêncio por um bom tempo, quando já estavam bem longe Shiryu olhou para trás admirando a beleza da cidade que foi construída em uma colina, com o castelo ficando no ponto mais alto, encostado a um grande rochedo de tom branco azulado: a posição era estratégica para evitar um ataque surpresa, pois daquele ponto só se podia atacar pela frente essa se tratava de um imenso planalto. Aquela distância as casas dos camponeses pareciam pequenas miniaturas nada mais.

"Lindo". Murmurou mais para si.

"Concordo". Kamus falou postando-se ao lado do jovem, também admirando a beleza do lugar.

"É por isso que lutamos". Ikki parou do lado do general e como os outros dois admirou a beleza do local. Até a maneira como os primeiros raios solares batiam contra as paredes parecia diferente aquela manhã no fundo de cada coração ardia a incerteza, a dúvida se algum dia voltariam áquele local.

"Vamos". Chamou o general.

Seguiam lado-a-lado, Athlantis já não podia ser vista, o sol estava a pino e a temperatura quente deixava a jornada ainda mais penosa e lenta. Pelos quatro cantos do horizonte somente vegetação rasteira e rochedos eram vistos. Nesse clima desértico a viagem seguiu por longos oito dias.

Ao fim do nono dia...

Era fim de tarde quando os cavaleiros depararam-se com uma íngreme subida. Foram forçados a descer dos cavalos para enfim chegar até o topo.

Do alto admiraram a beleza de um grande e densa floresta separada de onde estavam apenas por um rio com aproximadamente cinco metros de largura, mas bem raso em toda a sua extensão.

"De um lado um seco deserto, do outro a vida salta aos olhos com toda a sua força e beleza. Estranho!". Comentou Shiryu ainda encantado com a beleza que estava ante seus olhos.

"É o reino dos elfos: tão belo quanto perigoso". Kamus novamente subiu em seu cavalo e começou a descer até o rio, os outros dois fizeram o mesmo.

Emparelharam os animais: Kamus ao centro, Ikki á esquerda e Shiryu á direita.

"Será perigoso. Não devemos nos afastar um do outro de forma alguma". Falou o general e começaram a marcha, ultrapassando o rio com calma. Já era fim de tarde, logo anoiteceria e tudo ficaria ainda mais perigoso, com essa certeza em seus corações finalmente entraram na floresta.

-

NA/ Sei que parece, mas essa fic **não** é só Kamus e Milo (amooo esse casal e nunca vou separ�-los!). Todos os dourados vão aparecer e vários casais vão surgir, podendo aparecer Yuri e até hentai.

Aceito sugestões (de casais e situações) e adoraria saber o que vocês estão achando.

Qualquer semelhança com "O senhor dos anéis" e jogos de RPG NÃO é por acaso.


	2. A união dourada

**Era dourada**

Aiko Hosokawa

_O que estiver em itálico é conversa mental._

**CAP.2 - A União Dourada**

A sensação era estranha: a floresta passava um sentimento de angústia, parecia querer expulsá-los dali, e os cavalos estavam agitados, parecendo temer algo. Já estavam há uma hora caminhando mata adentro, mas nada mudava: árvores, mais árvores e corações oprimidos.

"Droga! O quê está acontecendo aqui? Onde estão os elfos?". Perguntou Ikki furioso.

"É verdade, quero acabar logo com isso". Shiryu também já estava nervoso.

"Cuidado com o que você deseja". Kamus falou olhando para algo atrás do cavaleiro.

"Eles estão aqui?". Shiryu bem que tentou, mas não viu nada.

"Eu também não os vejo". Ikki procurava aflito e sem sucesso.

"Tolos! Eles nos seguem desde que entramos aqui. Pensaram mesmo que invadiríamos território élfico e não encontraríamos sentinelas?". Nesse momento uma flecha branca, com penugem dourada na ponta, foi cravada no chão entre as patas dianteiras no cavalo de Ikki, fazendo com que o animal empinasse quase derrubando o cavaleiro. Os dois mais jovens apressaram-se em desembainhar as espadas, preparando-se para a batalha.

"Guardem isso agora!". O general ordenou com firmeza.

"Mas...". Ikki tentou protestar.

"Eu dei uma ordem!". Novamente mostrou firmeza enquanto controlava o seu animal que, agitado, andava querendo sair dali.

Obedeceram ao comando e, nesse momento, um elfo de longos fios lisos de cor amarelo-ouro apareceu, trajado com uma calça larga e uma 'bata1' também larga do mais puro branco, justa apenas na cintura devido ao cinto que ali estava; nas costas trazia as flechas brancas e douradas guardadas; na mão direita, o grande arco, também branco, e com pequenos detalhes dourados que se assemelhavam a folhas ao vento. As orelhas eram pontudas, via-se, pois parte dos fios dourados estavam caprichosamente presos, impedindo que caíssem sobre os olhos de azul límpido e profundo, sobre a testa com uma exótica pintinha vermelha dando um ar incomum ao jovem.

Caminhou até ficar frente a frente com os três cavaleiros, e olhou com ternura para o cavalo no qual Ikki estava: o animal pardo era o único ainda agitado, parecendo refletir as emoções do homem que o montava. Estendeu a mão, sob os olhares curiosos dos três, e começou a acariciar a cara do animal; primeiro a testa. Surpreendentemente, o animal acalmou-se e deixou-se ser afagado. Ikki não entendia como, mas também estava mais calmo com aquela presença que lhe parecia divina. Saiu do transe pegando a espada sem desembainhá-la.

"Péssima posição, guerreiro! Poderia arrancar-lhe a cabeça em um piscar de olhos". Kamus olhou assustado, temendo o pior.

"Antes de desembainhar sua espada, você já estaria morto". Falou, fitando os olhos de Ikki, que estremeu por dentro, olhou em volta e viu que em todos os lados havia elfos armados e vários arcos o miravam. Olhou para Kamus, que balançou negativamente a cabeça, e soltou novamente a espada.

Agora o elfo olhou para quem pensou ser o líder, encarando-o de cima a baixo, vendo que o ruivo possuía os cabelos logos e muitos lisos em um tom de vermelho tão forte que chegava a ser incomum, o corpo magro, porém bem delineado, com uma postura de superioridade pouco habitual até mesmo aos reis humanos. A calça marrom grudava nas coxas bem torneadas e a parte de cima da veste consistia em uma camisa branca de mangas longas e por cima dela outra de marrom mais claro que a calça, toda fechada por botões dourados e nas costas uma capa longa marrom em mesmo tom que a calça: "Por que invade o nosso território, humano?".

"Meu nome é Kamus, da Casa de Ocean, nobre família de Athlantis. Vim em nome do meu rei em missão de paz. Desejo falar com os seus líderes". Encarava o loiro, enquanto falava sem vacilar.

"Kamus de Ocean? Ouvi falar de seus ancestrais, porém isso nada significa não mereces a honra de estar na presença de seres superiores. Retornem por onde vieram e nada lhes acontecerá". O ser parecia sem sentimentos, tamanha a frieza que demonstrava.

"O que tenho a falar é de suma importância". Kamus não desistiria tão facilmente.

O clima ficou tenso. Nesse momento, uma estranha e poderosa presença invadiu o local; todos a sentiam, mas somente os elfos sabiam o que ela significava: era o mestre de Rhovanion, Shion.

"_Tragam-nos até mim"_. A aura falou diretamente na mente do loiro.

"Meu senhor deseja vê-los. Desçam dos cavalos e sigam-me".

Assim fizeram, seguiram sendo guiados pelo elfo loiro e escoltados por vários outros.

Ikki admirou a beleza da figura a sua frente e pensou: "Tenho que admitir que eles são realmente lindos, nunca havia visto nada sequer parecido: parece um anjo de candura". Nesse momento o loiro olhou para trás, fitando os olhos do cavaleiro com uma expressão interrogativa. "Ele pode ler pensamentos!". Temeu essa possibilidade, mas acalmou-se ao ver o elfo dirigir a palavra a seu general.

"Kamus, esse é seu nome; e os que te acompanham, quem são?".

"Esse é Shiryu da casa de Draco e esse é Ikki da casa de Phoenéx".

"Hunn...". O elfo nada disse apenas virou para a frente, seguindo seu caminho.

"E você, quem é?". Ikki perguntou em tom autoritário.

O elfo olhou com desprezo. "Cuidado com a língua, rapaz. Se não tem nada de útil a dizer, mantenha-a atrás de seus dentes se quer continuar com ela".

"De onde viemos há o costume de apresentar-se quando dizemos o nosso nome: é considerado um gesto de educação". Kamus olhou para o rapaz, repreendendo-o.

Pela primeira vez o elfo sorriu. "Você é corajoso, um tanto quanto impulsivo demais, mas corajoso. Admiro essa qualidade. Chamo-me Shaka, elfo da casa de Virgus".

Quando sorria ele era ainda mais belo, Ikki nem deu importância ao olhar de seu general e sorriu também, se perdendo naqueles olhos.

"Agora está melhor. É um grande prazer". Shaka parou e encarou surpreso o jovem moreno, deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso no canto do lábio.

"Igualmente... Essa é nossa casa, sejam bem-vindos".

Os três cavaleiros não entenderam nada, olhavam, mas nada além de árvores viam, mas no segundo seguinte uma distorção de imagem apareceu no ar. Assemelhava-se às distorções que um espelho d'água causa com seu movimento. O espelho desapareceu e revelou o que desejavam ver. Na realidade estavam no alto de uma colina, a cidade estava à frente, com casas construídas na grande clareira; no alto do monte que aparecia do lado oposto, havia um palácio todo em mármore branco, com imponentes colunas em estilo de construção peculiar aos olhos humanos. À esquerda e também à direita do grande do templo, existiam doze templos menores, seis de cada lado, em construções do mesmo estilo, mas cada qual com características singulares. A cidade era cortada por um rio, que devido à claridade da lua, tinha um brilho prateado, e a ponte que unia ambos os lados parecia dourada. A visão era esplendorosa, a natureza interagia com perfeita harmonia com as obras élficas mostrando que realmente aquele era um povo ligado à grande Deusa.

Caminharam lentamente até adentrar nos limites da cidade, vislumbrando o magnífico lugar, as casas em tons claros e de formas bucólicas predominando sob o verde da natureza.

"Deixem os cavalos aqui". Três elfos que faziam parte da comitiva seguraram os arreios dos animais, levando-os.

"Não precisa fazer essa cara, os animais serão bem tratados". Shaka falou olhando para Shiryu que não parava de fitar a direção que os elfos e os cavalos seguiram.

"Tudo bem". Ficar à mercê do inimigo não era nem um pouco agradável, mas essa era a situação dos humanos.

Shaka os guiou, agora sozinho, por entre a cidade, ora ou outra, olhares recaíam sobre os cavaleiros. Impossível dizer que sentimentos eles possuíam, ora parecia curiosidade, ora raiva, desprezo e, às vezes, simplesmente nada.

A cidade era bela e pacífica, emanava uma aura de paz e harmonia. O caminho que percorriam era 'calçado' de pedras bege, mesmo tom presente na maioria das construções. Pela arquitetura, se deduzia que os elfos amam o convívio social, pois o lugar era repleto de recintos semelhantes a coretos, assim com também se notava a profunda ligação com a natureza, essa demonstrada na rica flora que adornava todos os locais que se podia ver.

"Uma cidade que mistura o conforto de qualquer cidade humana com a beleza ímpar da natureza: lindo!". Pensou Kamus em seus devaneios, enquanto passava pela ponte dourada. Contemplou, calado, a entrada do palácio ao qual Shaka acabava de introduzí-los. O lugar era singelo e calmo. Alguns jarros de flores adornavam o salão onde se encontravam, havia um grande carpete vermelho e comprido que ligava a porta de entrada a uma outra grande porta, cortinas brancas e ligeiramente transparentes eram suavemente beijadas pela brisa da noite. Uma estranha sensação nostálgica tomou conta do coração de Kamus: a sacada da janela que via à direita do lugar parecia-lhe familiar. Inconscientemente, caminhou até ela, perdido nos mais profundos vales de sua mente, hipnotizado.

"Aonde pensa que vai?". Shaka perguntou ríspido.

Saindo do torpor, Kamus sentiu o fino tecido acariciar-lhe a face, tão próximo estava da janela.

"Lugar algum". Disse mostrando naturalidade, escondendo as dúvidas que pairavam em sua mente.

"Vamos. Quando estivermos na presença do Grande Mestre, só falem se ele se dirigir a vocês". Novamente deu as costas, guiando o grupo. Ikki achou aquilo um absurdo, mas resolveu ficar quieto. Era mais sensato diante da situação.

Adentraram um grande salão com um trono ao fundo; no centro, diante do trono, uma mesa redonda entalhada em madeira maciça, contendo símbolos que pareciam constelações, possuindo treze lugares.

Pararam em frente ao lugar de destaque, apreciando-o vazio.

"Onde ele está?", Perguntou Ikki impaciente.

"Acho que perguntas ao meu respeito jovem...". Da sacada que havia atrás e à direita do trono, saiu um elfo de aproximadamente 1,85m, longos cabelos e olhos verdes em tom vessié, trajado com uma túnica que cobria todo o corpo e os braços, de tonalidade azul cobalto, e duas curiosas pintas na testa. Ao lado deste surgiu um elfo uns quinze centímetros mais baixo, cabelos castanhos e curtos, os olhos brilhantes eram do mesmo tom, o corpo era coberto por uma túnica também longa, mas dessa vez em amarelo nápole, os braços e parte do peito estavam à mostra, já que o veste possuía apenas um ombro.

Shaka curvou-se ligeiramente para frente, em respeitoso cumprimento à seu mestre. Quantos aos outros, ficaram atônitos com a beleza e a majestade transmitidas pela figura enigmática.

O imponente ser caminhou placidamente, encarando-os. Sua aura envolveu os cavaleiros, aliciando-os, baixando sua guarda para, enfim, ver as almas de cada em deles...

_Shiryu..._

"_Bravo guerreiro, homem que não se importa de se sacrificar pelos que ama. 'O dragão que se sacrifica' esse é o significado de teu nome, e também sua sina. És nobre, mas cairá por não saber o real motivo de sua luta"._

_Ikki..._

"_Você é bravo, porém ainda não descobriu o sentido de suas batalhas. Não possuiu capacidade de se apegar e não tem fé, mas antes do fim verá o mundo de maneira que nunca imaginou, e sofrerá com o arrependimento"._

_Kamus..._

"_Sua alma é diferente... Acabo de perceber o motivo. Por que escondes uma grandeza para a qual estás destinado? Por que um simples general, se podia ser muito mais? Sua alma é grande, pois és..."._

"Eu sou Kamus, general do exército de Athlantis. É uma honra estar aqui". O general interrompeu a fala mental do outro, pois não queria ouvir o que se seguiria.

Shion consentiu ligeiramente e deu um pequeno sorriso. "Sei quem você é, até mais que você mesmo, mas vamos ao que os trouxe aqui".

"No último mês, dez de meus companheiros foram mortos, todos da mesma forma". Fez uma pequena pausa.

"E que modo seria esse?". Perguntou o moreno que estava ao lado de Shion.

"Uma flecha élfica".

"Isso deve ser um equívoco...". Shion disse tranqüilamente.

"Creio que não. Aqui está a prova". Retirou o objeto que trazia nas costas ocultado pela capa, descobrindo-o do pano verde musgo que o envolvia e revelando o que era: a flecha que matara Isaak.

Shion caminhou até que pode pegar o objeto, sentindo sua aura e percebendo que ele continha muita dor e muito ódio entranhados em seu âmago. Lançou um rápido olhar para Kamus, à sua frente, e voltou-se para o elfo ainda ao lado do trono; os verdes e brilhantes olhos ganharam um brilho de receio encarando os castanhos que não vacilaram. Moveu a cabeça em afirmativa certa. Para a surpresa dos três cavaleiros e de Shaka, um espectro de luz se formou, saindo do corpo do Grande Mestre. A intensidade era branda, mas o suficiente para mover alguns dos fios verdes. A luz tomou todo o local e chegou ao ponto em que Kamus, Ikki e Shiryu não mais conseguiram agüentar e foram obrigados a fechar os olhos, virando o rosto em instinto de proteção; curiosamente, os elfos não se moveram, apenas sentiram a suave energia se dissipar, com uma pitada de adoração. Foi tudo muito rápido, logo ela desapareceu e viu-se Shion caminhar e sentar-se em seu trono.

"Shaka e Dohko, a partir de agora está convocada 'A União Dourada'. Hilda também virá. Preparem tudo. Quanto a vocês...". Dirigiu-se aos três homens. "... O que será discutido é de seu interesse, por isso também estão convidados a participar. Serão guiados agora a seus aposentos". Falou demonstrando que não queria ouvir respostas.

Shaka aproximou-se dos guerreiros em convite silencioso para que se retirassem. Já fora do grande salão, o loiro andava rápido e preocupado.

"O que é 'A União Dourada' afinal de contas?". Perguntou Ikki intrigado.

"Não tenho tempo para explicar agora. Pedirei a alguém que lhes mostre o caminho, esperem na entrada do templo". Quando terminou de falar, já adentrava outro corredor, sumindo rapidamente da vista dos jovens.

"Não estou entendendo nada! O que, afinal de contas, está acontecendo aqui?". Ikki estava furioso.

"Também gostaria de saber". Shiryu olhou para seu general, esperando que esse pudesse explicar.

"Não sei do que se trata, mas obviamente é algo muito importante. Sinal de que eles têm boa vontade perante nossas queixas. Vamos fazer o que Shaka disse".

Na caminhada rumo à saída, Kamus andou mais a frente, os outros dois lado a lado mais ao fundo. Shiryu não conseguiu conter a pergunta que estava em sua mente.

"Ikki, aquele elfo, Shion. Disse-me coisas estranhas, mentalmente. Precia prever o meu futuro. Diga-me: ele lhe disse algo?". Perguntou cochichando.

"Sim, e não gostei do que ouvi"

"Nem eu. Será que ele também falou com Kamus?".

"Certamente". Calaram-se, pois novamente se encontravam na entrada do templo.

Cinco minutos depois, uma jovem saiu do templo. Ela tinha os cabelos ruivos um pouco abaixo dos ombros, repicados e com uma franja que lhe caía sobre os olhos, que possuíam um azul límpido. O belo corpo parecia ter sido esculpido pelas mãos hábeis de talentoso artista, e vinha coberto por uma túnica vermelha longa que deixava as costas nuas e tinha um belo decote na frente, mas não mostrava nada além do necessário para ser apenas sensual.

"Boa noite. Meu nome é Marin e vou levá-los a um dormitório". Disse assim que chegou. Os cavaleiros ficaram atônitos: a figura ruiva, de olhos azuis e de beleza cálida, era uma humana!

"Você não é uma elfa. É humana!". Shiryu não conteve a fala tamanho o espanto. A moça sorriu sem graça.

"Perdoe-nos, ele não queria ser rude, mas nunca pensamos que encontraríamos humanos em Rhovanion". Kamus tentou amenizar o estrago.

"Sem problemas. Vamos".

Começou a caminhar indo em frente, alguns instantes depois virou à direita e após mais algum tempo à esquerda. Chegaram enfim em uma construção simples. O lugar possuía dois andares. Quando entraram, viram que a parte de baixo era, em sua maior parte, uma grande sala com algumas mesas e cadeiras; logo se supôs que a parte de cima eram os quartos, já que o local assemelhava-se a estalagens das cidades humanas.

"Não querendo ser inconveniente, mas humanos são bem vindo a morar aqui?". Shiryu perguntou um pouco receoso. Os outros dois olharam curiosos para a moça, loucos para ouvir a resposta.

Ela sorriu lindamente. "Não é bem assim, eu não sou humana. Na verdade sou uma mestiça, filha de um humano com uma elfa. Minha mãe fazia parte da nobreza desse lugar, por isso eu fui aceita aqui. Mas se ela não fosse nobre, certamente eu não estaria aqui". Agora o sorriso se tornou triste, devido a lembranças desagradáveis da morte de sua família.

"Será que a senhorita pode me explicar o que é 'A União Dourada'?". Perguntou Kamus, que pela primeira vez sentia-se à vontade com alguém naquele local.

"Claro. Fiquei sabendo que ela foi convocada. Se trata de uma reunião com os mais fortes elfos, sempre chamada em momentos críticos, pois ela agrupa a elite guerreira: os elfos dourados".

"Elfos dourados? Quem são eles". Kamus se interessava cada vez mais pelo assunto.

"Como eu disse, os mais fortes entre nós. Elfos nascidos para lutar, ungidos por uma constelação, guiados pelas nobres almas de seus antepassados também guerreiros".

"Constelações? Será que pode me falar mais sobre isso?".

Marin caminhou até a janela, sentando-se nela e apoiando as costas, ficando de lados para os demais. Kamus puxou uma cadeira, ficando de frente para a jovem, os outros dois sentaram-se na mesma mesa, do lado oposto ao do general.

"Segundo nossa crença e nossos costumes, as constelações são representadas na terra através de nobres famílias; cada um que nasce sob a proteção de uma estrela recebe os poderes e a proteção desta e nascem com um dom supremo. As mais poderosas são as que gravitam ao redor do mais grandioso astro: o sol. Essas são as doze famílias que, juntas, são completas e imbatíveis...". Olhou para fora, vendo as brilhantes estrelas.

"... A primeira casa é a de Háryes, abençoado com a missão de começar, mas incapaz de chegar ao fim. Foi concedido a ele o dom do Respeito a si e ao outros; o atual representante é Mú, descendente de Shion. A segunda é Taurumm. Esse veio para transformar, por isso Aldebaran foi agraciado com o dom da Força física e espiritual. Já Ghêminus é a única família representada por dois seres, Saga e Kanon: separados são vulneráveis, mas juntos superam qualquer obstáculo, juntos são um só, nascidos com a virtude do Conhecimento. Carlo é a representação de Cânceryus. Essa casa ensina a emoção com todas as suas lágrimas e alegrias, nascido por isso com o dom da Família...". Encarou os olhos curiosos do trio e continuou. "... A Lyon, representado por Aiolia, é incumbida a missão de mostrar as obras dos deuses sem tomá-las para si; sendo assim, recebeu o dom da Honra. Creio que o próximo vocês conhecem: é Shaka de Virgus, que recebeu a Pureza, e nasceu para julgar as atitudes das criaturas. Dohko, creio que o viram no Grande Salão, surgiu para servir e ensinar a reflexão; seu dom é o Amor; esse é da casa de Librya. O oitavo guardião, esse tem a habilidade do conhecimento, mas é inapto a falar sobre ele; vê o lado mais sóbrio de todos os seres e luta contra isso, recebeu o dom Supremo da Fidelidade. Shagytárié é Aiolos. Concedido-lhe foi o dom da Infinita Abundância para expandir a luz em meio às trevas. Shura é de Caprýcórnion e tem a missão de lutar a mais dura batalha; para esse fim, recebeu o dom da Responsabilidade. A décima primeira família, os elfos do gelo, fadados a sofrer com a solidão para nunca se prenderem, pois seu dom é a Liberdade; essa família, Aquarius, não possuiu representantes. O antigo possuidor deste título morreu e não deixou discípulos ou filhos, sendo assim, não surgiu ainda um ser apto a assumir essa posição. O último é Afrodite de casa de Phéyxeus, esse tem uma árdua missão: unir esse grupo tão diferente, por isso tem o dom do Entendimento".

"Esse seres parecem realmente superiores...". Comentou Shiryu ao fim da narrativa.

"Não é possível que eles não tenham defeito algum!". Disse Ikki ainda incrédulo, impossível existir um grupo tão poderoso!

"Óbvio que eles têm defeitos! Todo ser que vive os tem! Além do que essas são as características ideais de cada um, podendo ser deturpadas de acordo com as experiências que cada um vive. Por exemplo: quando pequeno, Carlo viu sua família ser massacrada. O único sobrevivente foi ele, isso graças ao esforço de seu pai, o antigo guardião da casa. Isso fez com que ele mudasse e se tornasse cruel, ao ponto de chegar a ser conhecido com Máscara da Morte por sempre cortar a cabeça de seu oponente em batalha, assim como foi feito com sua família. Felizmente, ele encontrou o amor e agora é mais maleável. Mas mesmo assim não é do tipo que gosta de brincadeiras".

"Nunca imaginei que alguém daqui fosse nos recepcionar com tanta simpatia". Afirmou Shiryu.

"Não julguem os elfos assim tão rápido. É fato: são seres superiores. Mas como tudo o que respira, amam e odeiam de maneira semelhante a vocês humanos".

"Será que todos esses guerreiros demoram muito a chegar". Finalmente Ikki falou.

"Creio que amanhã à noite estará tudo pronto. A maioria deles já está aqui. Faltam apenas os gêmeos, que virão do reino do norte, Avalon, junto com Hilda. Falta também o representante da oitava família".

"Isso é muito bom". O jovem afirmou com a cabeça.

"Já é tarde, devem estar cansados. Amanhã pela manhã virei até aqui e lhes mostrarei a nossa cidade. Boa noite".

"Só um momento, por favor". Kamus chamou, impedindo que ela se retirasse.

"Diga".

"Qual o nome do oitavo guerreiro? Você não falou". Disse Kamus com um olhar curioso.

Marin sorriu. "O nome dele é Milo da casa de Scorpyrun... Tenho que ir, boa noite".

"Boa noite". Os três responderam e ela saiu do local.

"Milo...". Kamus murmurou.

"Disse alguma coisa?". Shiryu perguntou, já na escada que dava para o segundo andar.

"Nada! Vamos dormir". Aquele nome parecia ter algum significado para Kamus, mas não conseguia entender. "Que besteira!". Repreendeu-se em pensamento. "Isso só pode ter um motivo: eu amo maçãs, e se não me engano esse é o significado do nome dele". Deduziu, já deitado, enquanto olhava o teto. Virou-se, ficando de lado, e enfim entregando-se a Hypnos.

Na manhã seguinte...

Os primeiros raios de sol adentraram o quarto, tocando suavemente o rosto do belo moreno. Shiryu abriu preguiçosamente os olhos e viu que o quarto estava vazio. Levantou em um pulo. Onde estariam Ikki e Kamus? Vestiu-se rapidamente e desceu as escadarias que davam para o térreo. O jovem coração acalmou-se ao ver os companheiros sentados à mesa com alguns estranhos, pães e frutas postos sobre ela.

"Ah! Vocês estão aí!". Disse aliviado.

"Mais um pouco e eu teria que jogar um balde de água fria em você para que acordasse". Ikki falou com sarcasmo.

"Tá, aí você iria correr risco de vida!". Falou em tom de brincadeira, sentando-se para acompanhar os outros na primeira refeição élfica de sua vida.

Kamus apenas riu. "Parecem irmãos". Pensou ao vê-los juntos. No fundo de sua mente só os acontecimentos mais recentes passavam: a morte de Isaak, a viajem, o reino élfico, Shion... Tudo havia acontecido muito rápido, e o quo por anos evitou agora batia à porta de seu coração.

Ouviu-se um suave toque na porta. "Com licença". Mais uma vez a jovem ruiva entrou no local, desta vez vestida com uma longa túnica azul piscina de dois ombros, com alças franzidas no bojo, decotada na frente e atrás deixando parte do busto e das costas nus.

"Bom dia, senhorita". Todos levantaram e cumprimentaram Marin com um leve movimento com a cabeça.

"Bom dia! Já estão prontos para conhecer a cidade?".

"Claro!". Kamus falou com empolgação, nem dando tempo para Shiryu protestar já que este não havia feito o desjejum. Saíram então com o novo guia.

"Como podem ver, nós cultivamos as relações entre o povo. Há muito convívio social e uma grande ligação com a natureza, já que os elfos são integrados a Ela".

"Como assim, integrados a 'Ela'?". Perguntou Ikki curioso.

"Os elfos foram as primeiras criaturas vindas da Mãe Terra, e Gaia nos deu o dom de sentir o que Ela sente. Logo, os elfos são, por natureza, ligados à Terra".

Caminharam por diversos locais até que, ao passar por uma pequena clareira sem vegetação alguma, algo chamou a atenção de todos.

"O que é aquilo?". Kamus perguntou estupefato.

"São jovens elfos em seu treinamento". Marin afirmou com muita naturalidade.

"Eles estão manipulando a luz!". Shiryu ficou atônito.

"Não é bem a luz. É a energia que existe dentro deles mesmos. Infelizmente, esse processo é de lenta aprendizagem e somente a elite consegue fazer desse um poder ofensivo".

"É magia?". Ikki perguntou, estranhando a situação.

"Pode-se dizer que sim".

Caminharam mais um pouco, chegando muito próximo a um estábulo.

"Acho que agora vocês terão a oportunidade de conhecer alguns elfos dourados". Disse a ruiva, olhando fixamente para o local onde um jovem de aparência bem jovem e também ruivo estava.

"Aquele ali é um dourado?". Perguntou Shiryu com um ar incrédulo.

"Ele não. O mestre dele". Caminharam para perto do rapaz.

"Oi, Marin!". Com um enorme sorriso nos lábios, o jovem recepcionou os recém-chegados.

"Bom dia, Kiki. Esses são Kamus, Ikki e Shiryu".

"Olá, é um grande prazer". Estendeu a mão para o primeiro, o segundo, e quando por fim sentiu a mão do moreno de longas madeixas negras apertar-lhe a própria, se perdeu no azul dos olhos do humano. Ficou hipnotizado, deixando Shiryu sem graça; esse apenas puxou a mão do contato que o outro parecia não querer quebrar. Porém não pôde deixar de notar a beleza de Kiki, a jovialidade, os cabelos ruivos mais para laranja do que vermelho, as duas exóticas pintas na testa e aquele ar inocente o faziam muito atraente, além, é claro, do corpo bem trabalhado porém não muito musculoso, só o suficiente para definir as formas da bela figura.

"Bom dia". Uma voz forte saiu de trás do jovem. Era Dohko, que se encontrava dentro do estábulo e saiu quando ouviu vozes do lado de fora.

"Olá". Disse Kamus. "Parece que pretendem sair...". Disse referindo-se aos preparativos que eram feitos pelo rapaz.

"Sim, nós três iremos buscar Hilda na fronteira".

"Três?". Kamus não via o terceiro até o momento.

"Sim, três". Afirmou uma jovem figura que saiu de onde anteriormente Dohko havia saído. Foi a vez de Shiryu se perder na beleza do elfo. Este possuía longos cabelos em cor lavanda de tonalidade clara; os olhos verde-esmeralda eram límpidos e pareciam transmitir a pureza e a beleza daquele ser. O corpo era forte: as coxas eram visivelmente torneadas, pois a calça, de tom verde bem escuro e tecido fino estava visivelmente mais justa no local que Shiryu apreciava com fervor. O peitoral não deixava por menos, sobressaindo sob a blusa de tom cremeque possuía uma pequena abertura em cima, deixando à mostra parte da pele alva do local. A suave brisa balançava alguns dos fios soltos, deixando a cena ainda mais bela. E aquelas duas pintinhas que já havia visto duas vezes, mas naquele que estava diante seus olhos pareciam ainda mais exóticas e sensuais. Por sua vez, o elfo também não conseguiu desviar o olhar do jovem humano que o devorava. A beleza negra dos fios lisos era única, os olhos brilhantes em luxúria, o corpo esquio, as feições delicadas porém masculinas, os lábios atraentes... Desejo era a única coisa que se via no olhar de ambos.

"Como eu disse, vamos buscar Hilda. Querem ir com a gente?". Dohko falou, com a intenção de quebrar o clima que ficou muito chato para os demais.

"Agradeço, mas vou ficar". Kamus falou.

"Também quero ficar". Ikki se pronunciou, sem interesse de acompanhar o grupo.

"Eu vou!". Shiryu disse com firmeza. Kamus não gostou daquilo. Não seria bom ter o grupo dividido.

Mú sorriu. "Então vamos preparar seu cavalo". Disse, convidando o outro a entrar e oferecendo ajuda.

Shiryu caminhou em direção ao de beleza exótica. No momento que Kamus ia impedir, Dohko entrou na frente, impedindo que Shiryu visse a reação de seu general.

"Será que ainda não percebeu? Não somos inimigos! Pode ficar tranqüilo que nada vai acontecer a seu guerreiro! Dou a minha palavra". Por algum estranho motivo, Kamus acreditou no que o outro dizia e recuou em seu movimento, ficando a alguns passos do elfo, olhando ainda um pouco desconfiando. Mas resolveu confiar em seu coração, que dizia estar tudo bem.

"Mú é o elfo dourado da primeira casa. É nobre e nunca fará nada desleal a seu companheiro". Marin murmurou bem próximo ao ouvido do outro.

"Eu quero conhecer o resto da cidade". Ikki achou a atitude de Shiryu muito inesperada, mas não conseguia temer pelo amigo, e sim pelo elfo, caso ele caísse nos jogos de seu amigo Shiryu. "Seiya que o diga!". Pensou, sorrindo consigo mesmo. Shiryu havia conseguido fazer o outro se apaixonar por ele, por puro egocentrismo... Ou talvez fosse solidão e carência... "De qualquer forma, Shiryu nunca amou aquele chato. Espero que ele consiga achar o que tanto busca..." Ainda pensando consigo, sorriu.

"É melhor irmos. Há muita coisa para ser vista". O clima ficou mais tranqüilo, e os três continuaram seu tour pela cidade.

A uma determinada altura, quando estavam caminhando por um bosque florido e coberto pela relva, Marin pára e aponta algo.

"Vêem aquele lá no meio?".

O ser a que a ruiva se reveria era um elfo grande, aproximadamente 2,10m de altura, que brincava de 'esconde-esconde' com uma criança elfa em meio a um jardim de rosas vistosas.

"Ele é... ele é...". Ikki ficou sem reação ao ver um ser tão grande brincando!

"Grande!". Afirmou Marin "Não só no tamanho, mas também na alma. É Aldebaran".

"E aqueles, quem são?". Kamus apontou discretamente com a cabeça para um quarteto que estava próximo à brincadeira.

"O de cabelos azul-piscina é Afrodite; o que está a seu lado, do de cabelos azuis escuros e curtos é Carlo; o moreno de cabelos pretos é Shura; e, por fim, o que tem cabelos castanhos claros é Aiolos". O grupo estava sentado à sombra de uma árvore; Afrodite estava entre as pernas de Carlo, e este estava encostado à árvore, acariciando os fios lisos e macios do amante; enquanto isso Aiolos estava com a cabeça no colo de Shura, os olhos fechados, e o outro mantia os dois braços apoiados atrás do corpo sentindo o suave toque do vento.

"Aquilo é comum por aqui?". Ikki perguntou meio sem jeito, mas não conseguiu ficar calado.

"Aquilo o quê?". Marin disse com uma pitada de cinismo na voz.

"Você sabe...".

Ela fez cara de interrogação

"... Dois homens, digo, dois seres do mesmo sexo... EU SEI QUE VOCÊ SABE O QUE EU QUERO DIZER!". Ficou sem graça e perdeu a paciência, gritando e chamando a atenção do grupo.

"HAHAHAHA". Marin soltou uma gargalhada, Kamus bem que tentou evitar, mas também gargalhou.

"HAHAHAHA. Você é muito cômico quando fica sem jeito". O general falou, enfim controlando a risada enquanto o jovem continuava de cara feia.

"Acho melhor irmos. Carlo não é nada amigável". Enfim, Marin conseguiu conter-se também.

"Tá". Ikki emburrou ainda mais a cara e começou a andar.

"Mas fala: é ou não é normal?". Novamente o rapaz perguntou. Aquela cena o havia deixado muito intrigado.

"Sim, é normal. Afrodite e Carlo estão juntos há pouco tempo, mas Shura e Aiolos são um do outro há alguns séculos. Mas não há quem supere Dohko e Shion: estão juntos desde muito antes de todos nós nascermos. Eles foram alguns dos únicos elfos adultos que sobreviveram à mais recente guerra contra os humanos. Todos os atuais elfos dourados são filhos de uma geração que morreu naquela batalha. Tanto eles quanto vários de nós tornaram-se órfãos. Voltando à sua pergunta, os elfos não têm a mesma necessidade de procriação que a sua espécie, e como são mais evoluídos não vêem problema algum nesse tipo de relacionamento".

"Hunn...". Ikki apenas murmurou.

Após meia hora, avistaram duas árvores idênticas muito próximas, ambas carregadas de flores cor-de-rosa que exalavam uma doce e cálida fragrância. O lugar tinha uma aura de paz que tocou fundo a alma do jovem de cabelos azuis e revoltos.

"Vou ficar aqui um tempo. Podem continuar sem mim".

"Aqui é o lugar de descanso de Shaka, não é bom que fique". Disse a ruiva.

"Ele não está aqui...". Sentou-se, se encostando ao grosso tronco.

"Você é que sabe". Deu de ombros, sem dar importância ao jovem.

"Você vai ficar bem?". Kamus perguntou com o carinho de um pai.

"Claro".

Agora só os dois caminhavam pela cidade, as horas passavam e ambos não notavam. Surpreendentemente existia uma grande sintonia entre eles, só os deuses saberiam explicar isso.

"Marin!". Um jovem robusto, de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes saiu do nada com cara de bravo, chamando pela mestiça.

"Aiolia...". Ela se derreteu com a chegada do elfo.

Ele nem deu tempo para ela falar. "O que você está fazendo com esse humano?". Perguntou nervoso, lançando um olhar assassino para o general.

"Calmo, meu amor, eu só estava mostrando a cidade para ele". Kamus, apesar do jeito do outro, não conseguia deixar de achar a cena muito hilária. O rapaz parecia ser muito impulsivo, e mais do que isso, parecia amar a jovem.

"Vamos. Temos que conversar!". Aiolia praticamente impôs a ela.

"Não. Ele não conhece a cidade e pode se perder". Agora Marin vestiu uma fria máscara de indiferença, deixando o dourado desnorteado.

"Odeio quando ela faz isso!". Pensou, olhando no fundo dos azuis límpidos de Marin.

"Pode ir, tenho bom senso de direção, ficarei bem". Kamus finalmente falou. Aiolia não sabia dizer o porquê, mas ao ver o sorriso do outro, todo o ciúme que sentia desapareceu.

"Tem certeza?". Ela perguntou.

"Sim".

O casal se retirou, e Kamus começou a caminhar sozinho por Rhovanion.

Aiolia caminhava cabisbaixo, não querendo encarar o olhar frio que sabia estar sendo lançado por sua amada.

"Marin...". Finalmente criou coragem para falar.

"'Marin' nada! O quê foi aquilo? Hein? Fala! Me explica o motivo daquela cena ridícula!". Ficou profundamente irritada e nem esperou que o elfo terminasse a frase.

"Tá bom...". Desviou novamente o olhar. "... Passei por meu irmão e os outros agora há pouco e Carlo me disse que você estava com os humanos e que parecia se divertir muito na presença deles...".

"Não acredito que você deu ouvidos às intrigas dele! Os três humanos são muito simpáticos, e eu só estava mostrando nossa cidade". A impulsividade de Aiolia era o que mais irritava Marin.

"Me perdoa, sei que agi sem pensar, mas é que só de pensar que você pode me deixar eu fico louco! Te amo demais para conseguir viver sem você". Fez cara de gatinho manhoso, deixando que os olhos ficassem ligeiramente umedecidos, o que os deixou ainda mais brilhantes.

"Como ele consegue?". Perguntou-se a ruiva em pensamento.

"Aiolia, meu querido, eu te amo e nunca vou te deixar. Ficarei a seu lado mesmo que não queiras porque sou sua e de mais ninguém". Cada palavra era pronunciada com ternura e pureza.

Aiolia via a sinceridade no olhar de sua amada. Sabia que era amado, porém era muito inseguro para com ela, especificamente. Às vezes Marin parecia não precisar de nem mesmo de uma pessoa, e isso dava a sensação de ser inútil e totalmente dispensável. Mas quando via aquele olhar, quando via aquele sentimento, toda a dúvida desaparecia por completo. Aproximou-se mais dela, ficando a poucos centímetros de unir os lábios, e acariciou a face jovem e amorenada guiando os dedos para entre os cabelos ruivos, repicados e curtos. A outra mão estava na cintura esguia. Encostou uma testa na outra fechando os olhos. "Eu te amo". Tomou os lábios de forma apaixonada, sentindo o calor daquele corpo, sendo correspondido com igual fervor e sendo acariciado nas costas pelas finas e delicadas mãos da parceira. A carícia começou a ganhar ritmo mais sensual e ardente, transparecendo os sentimentos que começavam a despertar nos corpos.

"Aqui não". Marin conseguiu sair do torpor inebriante, voltando quase completamente ao normal.

Ambas as respirações possuíam ritmo acelerado, e as faces estavam coradas.

Ele sorriu sedutoramente, aproximando-se novamente e enlaçando a cintura da jovem com os dois braços. "Então vamos para outro lugar".

Como negar esse convite? Com resistir àquele olhar e àquele sorriso? Marin não sabia responder, também era impossível negar que desejava tanto quanto seu parceiro.

"Sim...". Murmurou, sentindo a face corar.

Aiolia guiou a jovem até o templo de Lyon que estava perto de onde estavam. Quando entraram o elfo nada esperou, investiu contra ela segurando em sua cintura erguendo-a e sendo abraçado pelas pernas da jovem, unindo os lábios num toque impudico, sendo abraçado por cima dos ombros e acariciado nos cabelos. A perna direita da ruiva ficou totalmente exposta, devidoà abertura da longa túnica, e foi prontamente acariciada pelas mãos fortes, deixando um pequeno rastro vermelho por onde os dedo passavam. Em meio aos toques sensuais e provocantes Aiolia subiu, carregando a ruiva para o segundo pavimento da mansão. Chegando finalmente ao quarto, fez com que ela sentasse na cama e lentamente foi deitando-se sobre ela sem desviar o olhar por um momento sequer dos olhos da mestiça. Quando enfim já estavam deitados Aiolia levantou suavemente a veste de sua amada, sentindo a entrega e possuindo o corpo jovem com paixão e volúpia.

Depois de algum tempo se amando com tanta intensidade, caíram suados e exaustos por sobre a cama, e aninhada no peito de seu amado Marin foi a primeira a dormir, sendo seguida por seu amado...

Havia algumas horas que saíram da cidade. Shiryu cavalgava, segurando as rédeas de um animal extra, ao lado de Kiki, admirando a beleza do elfo cabelos cor lavanda que ia à frente junto com Dohko. O caminho era estreito e os animais iam em marcha acelerada para chegar a tempo em seu destino, lugar esse que o cavaleiro não fazia idéia onde ser.

"Como eu baixei a guarda tão facilmente?". Amaldiçoava-se em pensamento por ter se deixado levar daquela forma. "Isso não é do meu feitio! Agora é pedir aos deuses que dê tudo certo". Conformou-se, mas a sensação que tinha é de que não devia ter ido. Ainda havia a possibilidade de os elfos serem inimigos.

Entraram em um bosque menos arborizado, podendo, enfim, galopar os quatro lado a lado. Dohko, Shiryu, Mú e Kiki seguiam em silêncio mórbido, até que foram obrigados a parar diante de um lago coberto por um denso nevoeiro.

"E agora, para onde vamos?". Shiryu perguntou.

"Lugar algum. Já chegamos". Dohko falou, descendo de seu animal.

"Como assim 'chegamos'?". Encarou Mú com expressão interrogativa.

Ele sorriu e começou a explicar com o seu habitual tom suave: "Esse lago é o limite entre Rhovanion e Avalon. Esse reino é protegido por Hilda - a estrela polar, representante de Gaia na Terra Média , por isso o reino é protegido e não se pode entrar ou sair sem que seja um sacerdote ou sacerdotisa élfica. As brumas são o que protegem, e se alguém entrar pode perder-se para sempre aí dentro ou, se tiver sorte, volta para as margens do rio". Terminou de falar e também desceu de sua montaria.

Shiryu e Kiki fizeram o mesmo. O jovem ruivo parou do lado do moreno que observava Mú e Dohko conversando às margens do rio.

"Acho que ele está fora do seu alcance". Falou Kiki com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

"Ninguém é fora de alcance! E não quero falar disso com alguém que mal conheço". Shiryu olhou para o ruivo e depois voltou sua atenção para o lago.

"Sim, ele é, e perceberá isso. Em meus breves 82 anos nunca vi o mestre Mú se apaixonar. Sempre teve um caso aqui outro ali, mas no final sempre abandona, deixando jovens corações despedaçados. Ele não é de alguém e nunca o será!".

"Não o quero para mim, mas o quero comigo, a meu lado". Falou com firmeza, deixando o outro desconsertado.

Os olhos aguçados do humano surpreenderam-se ao ver a água movimentar-se com se um barco estivesse chegando à margem. E era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo: em meio às brumas surgiu uma balsa com um figura esquia de pé na proa ,coberta por uma manta negra impendido que se visse as formas exatas. Em poucos instantes, a embarcação chegou até eles.

"É um prazer e uma honra, senhora". Disse Dohko estendendo a mão para que ela pudesse sair do barco. Quando em terra firme ela já estava, dois elfos idênticos saíram da mesma embarcação.

"Os Gêmeos!". Pensou Shiryu vendo os homens que tinham os cabelos longos azul-cobalto e olhos da mesma cor. Ambos vestiam calças, sendo que a de um era branca e a do outro era roxa, quase preta, mesmos tons presentes nas camisas. O que estava de branco usava a camisa larga caprichosamente presa à cintura pelo cinto da bainha da espada, e o outro tinha a camisa um pouco mais justa, mostrando o corpo trabalhado e da mesma forma trazia uma espada embainhada presa à cintura.

"Saga!". Mú sorriu pegando a mão e tocando no ombro do outro em cumprimento ao elfo trajado de branco.

"Velho amigo, como vai?". Saga falou com ternura.

"Agora melhor, pois todos estaremos juntos novamente!". Os olhos verde-esmeralda chegaram a brilhar com essa fala.

"E você, Kanon, como vai?". Falou, agora repetindo o gesto com o outro gêmeo.

"É bom estar em casa novamente". E seguiram-se alguns cumprimentos. Shiryu ficou encabulado, pois era o único que estava só olhando, sem nada dizer.

"Aquele é um dos humanos?". Hilda perguntou a Dohko.

"Sim. Esse é Shiryu da casa de Draco. Veio de Athlantis com dois companheiros".

Hilda encarou o jovem de forma tão profunda que parecia querer ver a alma do outro, e era exatamente isso que ela estava fazendo. Avaliando o coração do guerreiro, consentiu com a cabeça e enfim retirou o capuz que escondia seu rosto. Só então Shiryu viu a face da elfa. A pele era pálida, tinha uma aparência suave, os belos cabelos eram lisos de cor cinza-azulado, cortados de forma que havia uma parte menor um pouco acima dos ombros enquanto o restante dos fios se escondiam na capa; os olhos eram azuis e possuíam também um tom acinzentado, os lábios eram finos, mas de aparência sedutora, mas o corpo ainda não se podia ver devido à capa.

"É uma honra estar na vossa presença, senhora". O moreno fez breve reverência.

"Não se preocupe, tudo o que é verdadeiro prevalece quando chega a hora decisiva". A elfa falou de maneira enigmática.

Shiryu ficou surpreso com a afirmação, porém nada disse, mesmo sabendo o que aquelas palavras significavam.

Os recém-chegados montaram nos animais que foram trazidos pelo quarteto de Rhovanion. Momentos antes de partirem, Mú aproximou-se de Shiryu.

"Sabe o porquê de Hilda ter lhe dito aquela palavras?". Perguntou o elfo curioso.

Shiryu olhou de forma profunda para o outro, fazendo-o estremecer por dentro e sentir um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha dorsal. "Sei sim, e você também sabe". Finalmente falou, ainda perdido no verde-esmeralda.

As dúvidas pairavam na mente de Mú, nunca havia sentido algo tão profundo quanto ao ver aquelas safiras escuras encararem-no com emoção e paixão "Como um humano pode mexer tanto assim comigo?". Perguntava-se em pensamento, não querendo admitir o sentimento que começava a nascer em seu coração. "Eu mal o conheço". Amaldiçoava-se por estar tão confuso.

"Mestre, vamos!". A voz de Kiki cortou o olhar que ainda estava sendo trocado pelos dois.

"Sim". Respondeu Mú, começando a cavalgar junto com o grupo que ia o mais rápido possível. Vez ou outra Shiryu e Mú tocavam olhares enigmáticos, mas que para eles significavam mais que mil palavras.

Ikki estava sozinho, deitado sobre a grama com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, os olhos fechados sentindo a suave brisa e o perfume inebriante nas belas flores das árvores.

"Esse lugar realmente dá muita paz, não é?". Sorrateiro com um felino, Shaka aproximou-se do moreno, sendo que esse só percebeu sua presença quando o elfo já estava de pé a seu lado e falando. O susto foi grande e levantou-se em um pulo.

"Credo, Shaka! Quer me matar, é?". Disse furioso, enquanto o outro apenas sorriu e sentou-se com as pernas cruzadas, a coluna muito ereta, parecendo posição de meditação.

"Essa não foi a minha intenção... Esse lugar é meu refúgio, sempre venho para cá quando quero ficar só ou pensar um pouco".

"É fácil entender o motivo". Sentou-se ao lado do loiro só que com uma das pernas esticadas a outra flexionada e os braços apoiados no chão e jogando a cabeça para trás, apoiando o peso do corpo nos braços, sentindo o vento mais forte que passava agora.

Shaka admirava a bela cena: o rosto jovem e forte, o corpo musculoso, as pernas grossas, os lábios de aparência tenra...

"O que você tá olhando?". Ikki perguntou surpreendendo o elfo que só então saiu de seu torpor.

"Estava imaginando". Disse sem desviar o olhar.

"Imaginando o quê?". Fez uma expressão de intrigado.

"Supondo o motivo dessa cicatriz em seu rosto".

Ikki ergueu o corpo ficando ereto também. Olhando para baixo, tocou a própria testa percorrendo o caminho que a marca fazia, e perdendo-se em dolorosas lembranças.

"Há dois anos meu reino entrou em guerra com o reino de Esperta, regido por Ares. Esse rei é conhecido pela carnificina de suas batalhas, sempre agindo de maneira desleal, e não foi diferente com nosso reino. Vilas campesas, impossibilitadas de se defender, foram atacadas com o intuito de minar a nossa moral e nossas forças... Em um desses ataques eu estava na vila com a minha noiva; a casa onde estávamos foi uma das primeiras a ser atacada. Tentei de todas as formas lutar, mas não consegui. Resolvi tirá-la de lá fugindo, mas quando estávamos saíndo da casa o general que liderava aquele exército apareceu na minha frente. Tentei fugir assim mesmo, mas ele atacou Esmeralda, ferindo mortalmente o coração de minha amada. Ela morreu em meus braços... Fiquei furioso e comecei a lutar como um louco, não faço idéia de quantos matei nessa batalha. Novamente frente a frente com meu oponente, lutei com fúria cega, e ele acabou ferindo o meu rosto e meu ombro esquerdo. Caí no chão vendo a pequena vila arder em chamas. Diante de meus olhos eu a vi sorrindo para mim e dizendo que não era minha hora e que era para eu levantar e lutar. Foi o que fiz: matei o general e inesperadamente alguns dos meus amigos apareceram com um pequeno exército. Com o líder morto e com um grupo inapto a lutar, os covardes fugiram. Caí no chão quase desfalecido e a última coisa que lembro é de Shiryu chegando perto de mim e falando que ia ficar tudo bem. Acordei dois dias depois...". Ikki sentiu os olhos umedecerem ao ver em sua mente as cenas daquele horror, sua amada morta, o fogo e o sangue inocente que tingiam o solo de sua terra.

Shaka descruzou as pernas, inclinando-se para frente do jovem, tocando suavemente o rosto e erguendo-o para fitar os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

"Perdoe-me, não queria fazer-te recordar essas coisas". O olhar do elfo era tão puro que Ikki ali se perdeu admirando a pele clara, os traços finos... A beleza rara. O elfo, por sua vez, viajou nos azuis escuros do moreno, contemplando calado como quem ouve uma bela sinfonia; passou suavemente a ponta do dedão da mão direita sobre a marca no rosto do outro enquanto os outros dedos permaneciam na maçã do rosto corado.

A beleza da situação era suprema, não se atreviam a mover sequer um músculo, desejando afoitamente que o momento fosse eterno.

Ikki não suportou ficar parado, e guiou a mão direita até a face do outro, acariciando suavemente e, em um impulso, aproximou os corpos, deixando as faces a menos de cinco centímetros de se tocarem. Sentiam a quente respiração mútua, apreciando o perfume que cada um emitia.

Calmamente, Shaka uniu os lábios num beijo puro e cálido. O toque era calmo pareciam temer a reação um do outro, mas o medo dissipava-se a cada segundo, fazendo com que o beijo se aprofundasse e fazendo com que os corpos se unissem mais com o abraço forte.

O contado labial por fim acabou, mas o abraço persistia, Ikki segurava na curva do pescoço e na cintura do loiro, enquanto esse tinha a mão direita no pescoço do moreno e a mão esquerda encontrava-se no braço de Ikki repousado em sua cintura.

"Isso é certo?". Finalmente o loiro quebrou o silêncio.

"Eu não sei, mas é bom! E eu desejei fazê-lo desde o momento em que te vi pela primeira vez".

Shaka apenas sorriu, e novamente beijou os lábios carnudos do rapaz, agora subindo a mão esquerda para a nuca e sentindo ambos os braços de Ikki abraçando-o na cintura e unindo mais ainda os corpos. Lentamente, Shaka foi conduzindo a deitar-se no chão, sentindo o peso do outro corpo sobre o seu. Os beijos e toques apaixonados seguiam de maneira despudorada. Em momento algum passou pela cabeça dos dois que alguém poderia ver a cena, e assim continuaram por um longo tempo...

A tarde já começava a cair. O crepúsculo tingia o céu de alaranjado. Kamus admirava a cena sentado no grosso galho de uma antiga árvore frutífera. Na mão direita, o estranho fruto, roxo por fora, branco por dentro, e com pequenos caroços pretos. O general estava com o joelho direito flexionado, onde apoiava a mão que segurava o fruto, a outra perna esticada ao longo de parte do galho. Estava distraído olhando o horizonte quando viu, ao longe, um rastro de poeira subir. Ficou de pé na árvore, tentando ver melhor.

"Shiryu!". Sorriu e em um pulo desceu de uma altura de doze metros. Caminhando um pouco apressado, seguiu para a frente do templo do Grande Mestre, onde, sabia, a caravana iria parar.

Os sete que vinham apressados passaram por onde Shura, Aiolos, Carlo, Afrodite e Aldebaran estavam.

"Hora de irmos". Chamou Aldebaran.

"Sim". Todos concordaram.

"Acabou a folga!". Carlo falou levantando.

"É! Isso aqui estava muito parado mesmo". Comentou Shura.

"Deixe-me ver: paz, o amor de nossas vidas a nosso lado, tempo de prosperidade... Afinal de contas, quem gosta disso?". Afrodite disse brincando e com sarcasmo.

"Isso é bom, mas lutar também é. Nos preparamos tanto e até hoje não tivemos desafio à altura desse treinamento".

"Você tem razão, Aiolos, então vamos logo!". Shura disse sorrindo, escondendo a ansiedade que sentia.

Na verdade, todos o faziam: fingiam estar tudo bem quando na verdade a situação era crítica. O grupo apressou-se para chegar o mais rápido possível ao templo.

Kamus chegou segundos após a comitiva.

"Shiryu, como está?".

"Tudo bem. Perdoe-me se te preocupei".

Saga olhou intrigado para o ruivo e perguntou baixinho a Mú.

"Quem é aquele?".

"O general humano que trouxe a flecha: Kamus de Ocean".

"Kamus? Hun...".

"Algum problema?". Mú perguntou curioso.

"Ele é diferente. Não notou?".

"Não, ele me parece normal".

"Talvez seja só impressão minha...". Disse no momento em que os olhos vermelhos do general cruzaram com os seus.

"Esse é Kamus...". Dohko falou para Hilda, aproximando o grupo.

"É uma honra". Curvou-se ligeiramente. Ela apenas consentiu com a cabeça.

"Esse são Kanon e Saga". O elfo moreno continuou. Cumprimentaram-se apenas trocando um "Olá". Não se podia dizer que era um prazer, já que todos ali tinham consciência da realidade.

Poucos momentos depois chegou o quinteto. Nesse momento, se viu sorrisos discretos e cumprimentos mais calorosos entre os elfos.

"Cadê Aiolia e Shaka?". Perguntou Kanon.

"Já estão a caminho. Mandei chamar o meu irmão, e creio que Shaka já sentiu a presença de vocês". Aiolos falou pensativo. O quê será que Aiolia estaria fazendo para não estar ali... Só encontrava uma resposta plausível...

Enquanto isso, no templo de Lyon.

"Mestre". Um elfo de aproximadamente 1,88m, cabelos loiros lisos e curtos entrou no quarto do jovem.

A cena era bonita: Marin estava sendo abraçada pelas costas pelo dono da casa, os braços de Aiolia escondiam os seios da elfa enquanto um lençol esverdeado e claro cobria ambos os corpos até a cintura.

"Mestre". Chamou novamente.

"Hunnn... O quê você quer?". Falou com voz sonolenta.

"Hilda e os Gêmeos chegaram, e seu irmão me mandou chamar-lhe".

"Chegaram!". Levantou-se lentamente ficando sentado na cama. "Já estou indo. Muito obrigado, pode se retirar".

"Sim, senhor".

Com cuidado para não acordar a ruiva ele saiu da cama, vestiu-se e deixou o templo.

Ao mesmo tempo, nas árvores gêmeas...

"Pelos deuses!". Shaka falou tirando Ikki de cima de si.

"O que eu fiz?". Perguntou o moreno confuso. Ok, admitia que sua mão era um pouco boba, mas, não era para tanto!

"Hilda chegou!". Levantou-se rápido, batendo a mão por toda a túnica com o intuito de retirar os fiapos de grama e as pétalas que estavam grudadas. "Olha só o meu estado! Isso é vergonhoso!". Falava mais para sim.

"HAHAHAHA". Ikki soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

"Do quê está rindo?".

"Você fica ainda mais lindo com essa cara".

Shaka sorriu. "Vamos logo que seu general certamente estará lá". Pegou o rapaz e saiu apressado pela cidade.

De volta ao templo

"Cheguei!". Aiolia chegou já todo entusiasmado.

"Até que enfim! Pensei que Marin nunca fosse te liberar". Aiolos brincou.

"Oi...". Shaka chegou afoito. A respiração um pouco acelerada pela pressa.

"...!". Silêncio.

"O que foi?". O loiro perguntou confuso.

Afrodite caminhou até ele e estendeu o braço em direção a sua cabeça; Shaka nem se moveu e, quando a mão do outro voltou à frente de seus olhos viu pequenos fiapos de grama. Corou violentamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos retirando os vestígios dali e vendo seus companheiros lançando-lhes olhares divertidos.

Kamus e Shiryu olharam surpresos para Ikki, que apenas deu de ombros.

"Só falta o folgado do Milo!". Carlo disse, já um pouco impaciente.

"Eu vou conversar com Shion". Hilda falou.

"Quer que nós a acompanhemos?". Saga perguntou, referindo-se a ele e ao irmão.

"Não é necessário. Fiquem com seus irmãos". Ela disse já subindo a pequena escadaria e logo depois entrando no templo.

"E, Gêmeos, como é dividir a mesma elfa?". Aiolia perguntou com sarcasmo na voz.

"Me recuso a te explicar isso mais uma vez!". Saga falou sem paciência.

Saga e Kanon eram um só, impossível amar um e odiar o outro, e aconteceu que Hilda apaixonou-se por eles e foi correspondida.

O trio humano ficou um pouco chocado com o que ouviram, mas disfarçaram muito bem. Notava-se que o grupo era unido, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia faltar algo.

"O nosso galã está chegando". Mú falou olhando na direção onde sentia a presença do amigo.

Saído de uma curva, vindo montado em um belo cavalo de longas crinas de impecável negrume, vinha um elfo de longos cabelos loiros ondulados esvoaçastes devido ao rápido movimento do animal. De longe via-se que era belo, mas quando aproximou-se Kamus ficou atônito. Agora ele estava mais devagar, chegando enfim ao grupo. Impossível desviar o olhar, ele era perfeito! Os cachos loiros e longos caídos até o meio das costas, a calça preta grudada na região glútea e nas coxas, a camisa larga também preta estava aberta na frente a mostrar boa parte do peitoral, os olhos em azul difícil de definir, mas assemelhavam-se a 'águas-marinhas' puras, os lábios carnudos, o rosto sedutor... Kamus realmente não conseguia parar de olhar.

O elfo o encarou e deu um sorriso maroto, e voltou a atenção para seus irmãos.

"Aldebaran!". Sorriu, já tendo certeza do que se seguiria: o grande elfo pegou o amigo, abraçando-o com força e o levantando do chão.

"Calmo aí, grandão, você vai partí-lo em dois". Afrodite disse, sendo o próximo a abraçar e ser abraçado.

"Peraí! Pode ir largando!". Carlo não gostou do abraço.

"Carlo! Vocês se acertaram? Que maravilha!". Milo sorriu lindamente e abraçou MDM e foi correspondido. Um a um, o loiro foi abraçando cada dourado.

"E aí, Aiolia, já providenciou os filhos?". Brincou.

A presença de Milo parecia ter dado mais vida e alegria à equipe, mas aos olhos de Kamus algo ainda faltava.

"Vamos entrar". Dohko chamou. Já haviam conversado demais e não se podia perder mais tempo.

Os 16 seres, treze elfos e três humanos entraram no Grande Salão vendo Hilda ao lado de Shion ambos em seus tronos.

"Sentem-se". Ele ordenou.

Assim fizeram os doze dourados sentaram-se à mesa, e um lugar ficou vago.

"Kamus, você é o general de um exército. Está convidado a ter voz ativa, por isso, sente-se conosco". Shion falou apontando o lugar vago à mesa.

Todos estranharam. O ruivo ficou relutante, mas não poderia recusar o convite feito e sentou-se no lugar do vigésimo primeiro guardião. Em quanto isso os outros dois ficaram de pé á alguns passos da mesa.

"A partir de agora começa 'A União Dourada'". Shion anunciou de forma imponente.

N/A: Acho que não foi o que a maioria esperava, mas foi o que saiu.

O yuri provavelmente aparecerá no próximo cap. (ainda estou em dúvidas quanto aos casais).

Teella, aceitei sua sugestão, mas ela ficará mais explícita também no próximo cap.

Queria fazer surpresa com a história do Kamus, mas acho que entreguei tudo nesse cap. Vocês já perceberam?

Shiryu egocêntrico? Isso vai ter explicação! Marin parecendo guia turístico: isso não tem explicação, mas o fato dela se dar bem com o Kamus tem.

Mais uma coisinha: queria eu que tivessem dois Aiolia para dar um para a Marin e o outro para o Mú, como me pediram, mas infelizmente não teve jeito. Ele vai ficar com a ruiva mesmo e o Mú como o Shiryu. Sei que esse casal não é exatamente popular, mas eu não podia deixá-los chupando o dedo na estória.

Ninguém me tira da cabeça que o Shiryu foi o primeiro amor do Kiki! (Aquele inatingível tipo: estudante de 12 anos com o professor. Esse é clássico!).

1 "Bata" à qual me refiro é aquela blusa larga hippie.

E, para terminar: alguns tons de cores que usei na fic foram baseados em tintas-óleo para tela, mas não foge do que se vê no anime.(Com exceção dos olhos do Shion).

Para terminar de vez: essa fic tá dando trabalho, então é bom receber os comentários de vocês. Isso incentiva muito, então, por favor, mandem reviews.


	3. Presságio de guerra último anoitecer de...

**Era dourada**

Aiko Hosokawa

* * *

_O que estiver em itálico é conversa mental

* * *

_

**CAP-3 Presságio de guerra: último anoitecer de paz **

"Como todos sabem, o motivo pelo qual essa reunião foi convocada é a denúncia, por parte dos humanos, que alguns deles estariam sendo assassinados pelos nossos...". Shion estava sentado em seu trono e nesse momento levantou-se. "... Como prova desse ocorrido, Kamus, o general do exército de Athlantis, trouxe-nos esta flecha". Pegou o objeto que estava nas mãos de Hilda, caminhou até a mesa, e lá o colocou. "Creio que sabem o que significa isso".

Uma inquietação tomou conta do elfos, não sabiam o que dizer, os corações palpitavam em ritmo acelerado, pois era a chegada a hora de tomar uma decisão!

"O que afinal essa flecha tem de diferente?". Kamus perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

"Essa, meu caro, não é uma flecha elfíca qualquer...". Hilda pronunciou-se. "Vê que ela tem a ponta preta?".

Kamus só então reparou que, por baixo do sangue já seco, a ponta, a parte afiada da flecha era completamente preta.

"Pois bem. Esse é o símbolo de uma ordem de elfos que deseja a purificação da Terra Média".

"Como assim purificação?". Ainda não havia entendido bem, e temia que o que se passasse em sua mente fosse a verdade.

"Eles desejam o extermínio de todos os não-elfos!". Carlo falou sêco e grosso.

Kamus, Shiryu e Ikki ficaram atônitos, não esperavam que existissem elfos tão radicais.

"Mas isso é um absurdo!". Ikki ficou revoltado e não conseguiu se conter. "Shaka, me diz: eles têm força para fazê-lo?". Disse, aproximando-se do loiro e obrigando-o a olhar nos seus olhos.

Shaka não sabia o que dizer sentiu uma enorme tristeza invadir seu coração ao ver o desespero naqueles olhos brilhantes. "Sinto muito, Ikki...".

"Pelos deuses, temos que voltar a Athlantis para preparar o exército". Disse já virando de costas para sair, mas foi impedido por Shiryu.

"Calmo, é melhor ficar até o fim".

"O meu irmão está l�! Tenho que protegê-lo!". Mais um pouco e o cavaleiro iria passar por cima do amigo.

"Acalme-se, Ikki!". Uma voz forte e imponente falou, o jovem ficou surpreso; esperava uma reação dessas de seu general, mas foi Shaka que falou, levantando-se.

"Com quem pensa que está falando?". Disse entre os dentes, tentando conter sua fúria.

"Será que ainda não percebeu? Abra os olhos rapaz!...".

Ikki fez uma expressão de quem realmente não tinha entendido.

"Por que acha que essa reunião foi convocada? Vocês humanos não têm chances contra esse exército! E o nosso objetivo aqui hoje é decidir se entraremos nessa guerra a favor da Humanidade e dos outros seres desse mundo".

Ikki não sabia o que dizer; sentia-se perdido, não conseguindo realmente acreditar no que ouvia.

"_Confie em mim". _Por fim, pode ouvir a voz do loiro em sua mente e começou a sentir-se mais aliviado.

Shaka sentou-se novamente sob os olhares curiosos de seus companheiros, a essa altura todos já sabiam a opinião do loiro quanto a entrar ou não na batalha.

Kamus lançou um olhar para Milo e percebeu que esse o encarava com um sorriso libidinoso nos lábios; sentiu algo estranho estremecendo por dentro.

"Uma coisa ainda não entendi...". Disse o general, chamando as atenções para si. "... Por que nós, humanos, não somos capazes de enfrentar nosso inimigo?".

"Simples...". Disse Mú. "... Assim com nós, os elfos dourados, há entre eles seres capazes de manipular de maneira ofensiva a energia que há dentro deles. Em nossas antigas batalhas, como a que aconteceu 220 anos atrás, elfo algum usou esses poderes por ser considerado um ato de covardia e desonra usá-los contra seres que não podem se defender. Pela primeira vez na história dessa terra haverá o confronto de todos os seres contra o verdadeiro poder élfico".

"Pelos deuses...". Murmurou Shiryu ao lembrar das palavras de Marin.

"E o quê vocês farão, afinal?". Ikki perguntou impaciente.

"Meu voto é para entrarmos na luta". Disse Aldebaran.

"Você não conta! Sempre ajuda todo mundo!...". Disse MDM. "Eu não quero arriscar o meu pescoço por seres que na primeira oportunidade enfiarão uma espada em meu coração!".

"Não seja radical, Carlo!". Aiolos finalmente falou. "Acho que temos que ajudar".

"Sinto muito, mas eu discordo de você. Não há real motivo que nos envolva nisso".

"Até você, Shura!". Aiolos disse inconformado.

"Também não acho uma boa idéia. Será que eles merecem?". Afrodite ficou em dúvidas.

"Não creio que estou ouvindo isso. Temos que ajudar!". Afirmou Shaka.

"Você é outro que não conta! Está se agarrando com um humano". Bufou MDM.

"Isso não vem ao caso". Respondeu um pouco constrangido.

"Ajudaremos!". Saga falou.

"Não!". Foi a vez de Kanon.

Shion observava calado. Se até os gêmeos não entravam em consenso, seria difícil todo o grupo se acertar.

"Pelos deuses, ajudaremos!". Afirmou Mú.

"Eu não tenho certeza". Aiolia disse meio confuso.

"Faremos o que é certo!". Sentenciou Dohko.

Kamus olhou mais um vez para Milo, este observava calado toda a confusão.

"Por favor, ajudem o nosso povo. Há pessoas boas e inocentes que morrerão sem motivo algum". Kamus falou silenciando todos.

"Tudo bem, humano...". MDM falou com sarcasmo, deixando-se encostar displicentemente à cadeira. "Se fosse o contrário, seu povo ajudaria o meu?". O general silenciou perante a indagação, pois sabia a resposta: nunca!

Todos se sentaram novamente, encarando-se mutuamente ainda confusos.

"...".

Seguiu-se um breve e angustiante silêncio.

"O que você acha, Milo?". Por alguma estranha razão, Kamus resolveu perguntar.

Todo o grupo olhou para o jovem loiro que só agora percebiam estar calado desde o início.

"Kamus é muito esperto!". Pensou Shion trocando olhares com Hilda que percebeu o intuito do jovem general.

"Ainda não sei por que estamos perdendo tempo com isso...".

"Sabia que você ia concordar comigo!". Carlo falou satisfeito. Kamus sentiu uma pontada de decepção, mas voltou a ter esperanças quando o loiro fez menção de continuar.

"... Não sei por quê perdemos um tempo que deveria ser gasto com os preparativos para a batalha!".

"O que você está dizendo, seu louco?". Carlo sentiu vontade de enforcar Milo.

"Você é um dos que mais motivos têm para entrar nessa batalha! Lembre-se! Quem nós somos?". Milo falou olhando nos olhos do amigo, enquanto os outros observavam o desfecho já conhecido do diálogo.

"Somos os dourados...". Falou olhando para o outro.

"E qual a nossa missão nesse mundo?".

"Proteger... a vida". Carlo baixou a cabeça, conformado.

"Sábia decisão tomaram. Pensem: se essa ambição for concretizada, sobre quem irá recair o olhar _dele_? Temos que vencê-lo antes que _ele_ tenha força suficiente para acabar com todos nós". Hilda enfim se levantou, caminhando enquanto falava, o longo vestido azul piscina que usava era moldado pelos movimentos suaves da senhora, o corpo bem delineado pelas belas curvas aproximava-se de seus amados gêmeos, parando por fim atrás deles. "Venceremos essa luta e entraremos em período de paz".

"Está decidido: atacaremos! Preparem tudo o mais rápido possível". Shion falou, chegando perto de Hilda, estendendo a mão e guiando-a até o trono onde ambos sentaram-se, dando fim à reunião.

Em silêncio mórbido, o grupo saiu, deixando os lideres novamente sós.

"Eu vi, Shion: o fim...". Hilda falou cabisbaixa.

"Eu sei, também vi. Mas o futuro é terreno incerto. Um mero gesto pode mudar completamente a história, e o que vimos é só um possível desfecho desse combate". Shion disse olhando ternamente para o jovem.

"Mas essa é a mais forte possibilidade. Se somente um deles cair, todos os outros cairão também. Não quero perder os meus gêmeos. Pode ser melhor irmos para Eldamar levando o nosso povo para esse lugar sagrado e seguro".

"Você é jovem, não viu tudo o que vi e não sabe tudo o que há para saber. Também estou mandando o meu coração para a guerra. Fugir não é a solução, todos eles são guerreiros e sabem como defender-se. Lutarão contra o mal... e voltarão para os nossos braços!". Enquanto falava, acariciava o rosto da jovem secando as lágrimas que insistiam em correr pela face alva.

"Que Gaia te ouça...".

Do lado de fora do templo...

"Hora de preparar tudo". Shura falou, perdido em seus pensamentos.

"Creio que podemos ter essa noite para o nosso descanso. Amanhã pela manhã começaremos os preparativos". Saga tocou no ombro do companheiro, fazendo-o voltar a si.

"É uma boa idéia". Sorriu, virando-se e encontrando os verdes que mais gostava de ver. Os belos olhos de Aiolos diziam tudo o que as palavras não ditas significariam, e juntos foram para o templo de Shagytárié.

"É a coisa certa...". Afrodite murmurou no ouvido de Carlo.

"Eu sei... vamos sair daqui". Juntos formam para o templo de Cânceryus.

Saga e Kanon saíram calados para a mansão de Ghêminus onde, sabiam, Hilda logo estaria.

Mú olhou para Shiryu, ambos confusos, sem saber exatamente o que dizer ou fazer.

"Há algum lugar onde possamos conversar em particular?". Finalmente o moreno criou coragem de aproximar-se e falar.

"Claro, vamos para minha casa". Apontou uma das construções e seguiram calados.

Shaka aproximou-se do impulsivo rapaz. "Está mais calmo agora?".

"Não! Detesto ficar parado! Odeio sentir-me inútil! E não quero falar com você agora". Ikki falou ríspido.

O loiro chegou mais perto, quase unindo os corpos. "Você tem certeza? Não confia em mim?". O olhar era cálido e transbordante de emoção, sentimento que Shaka só percebia agora ter nascido em seu coração no momento em que viu o moreno entrando na floresta: estava amando, sentindo esse fogo arder em seu peito de maneira arrebatadora.

Ikki ficou confuso, sua razão e sua emoção travavam uma árdua batalha; enquanto uma dizia para resistir a outra exigia a entrega. "Shaka, eu não... eu não, não sei o que fazer".

"Então fique comigo!". Enlaçou a cintura do moreno, que se aconchegou ao gostoso contato e ali se perdeu por longos instantes.

"Vamos andar um pouco? A cidade é ainda mais linda à luz do luar". Shaka convidou, falando suavemente, acariciando as costas de Ikki, aliciando-o.

"Vamos...".

Assim que saiu do templo, Aiolia andou apressado em direção a onde sentia a presença de Marin, ela ainda estava em Lyon!

Dohko olhou para os lados, vendo cada um seguindo uma direção. "A noite vai ser longa...". Sorriu malicioso com o pensamento, e voltou para dentro do Grande Salão.

Milo resolveu andar pela cidade. Já fazia cinco anos desde sua mais recente visita ao local. Por alguma estranha razão, Kamus resolveu segui-lo sorrateiramente.

Aldebaran olhou para os lados, viu-se sozinho. "Eu é que não vou passar essa noite sozinho!". Disse para si mesmo, pensando na bela elfa que o aguardava em um das casas da cidade.

Kamus caminhava pela cidade, já não conseguia ver o loiro.

"Droga!". Resmungou sozinho. "O quê estou fazendo?". Perguntava-se se sentindo um idiota por estar indo atrás de um ser que acabara de conhecer, em uma cidade estranha.

Todas as dúvidas desapareceram ao ver a mais bela cena que seus olhos já haviam vislumbrado: no alto de uma colina existia uma pequena construção, um domo do mais transparente cristal; ao redor desse, um pequena varanda prateada com um parapeito, onde Milo estava debruçado contemplando as estrelas. O brilho da lua iluminava de maneira espetacular o contorno das belas formas do elfo, o ser parecia ter luz própria mais forte e mais bela do que todas as constelações.

"Gaia!...". Kamus não conseguiu conter a expressão de espanto, emitindo um som quase inaudível, mas o suficiente para um elfo ouvir.

"Quem está aí?". Milo virou-se rápido, estreitando os olhos procurando. "Sei que é você, general. Apareça!".

Kamus pensou em sair correndo, chegou a dar um passo para trás. "O que estou fazendo? Ele já me viu". Repreendeu-se em pensamento.

"Ol�, me desculpe não queria te incomodar. Estava passando por aqui e...".

"Mentira! Você me segue desde que saí do templo". Fez cara de 'pensa que eu sou bobo? Eu vi!', gabando-se de ter percebido a presença do humano.

"Só te segui por que você permitiu!". Agora, Kamus fez a mesma cara que estava na face do outro.

"Hunn... É verdade...". Milo falou, apoiando-se novamente no parapeito, só que agora de costas para este colocando os cotovelos no lugar, para dar apoio.

Kamus olhou a cena: o corpo displicentemente largado, o sorriso maroto, os azuis brilhantes, a aura que insistia em brilhar ao redor do elfo, os fartos cachos loiros emoldurando a bela face... "Vou acabar fazendo besteira! Kamus, é melhor ir embora!". Dizia para si em pensamento.

"Fala...". Milo pronunciou-se, impedindo o outro de raciocinar, já que para Kamus aquela voz parecia o canto de uma sereia a lhe aliciar.

"Falar o quê?".

"Ora, o motivo pelo qual veio aqui!". Um belo sorriso se formou no rosto do jovem.

Kamus ainda estava a alguns passos do elfo.

"Ah sim! Vim agradecer!".

Milo fez cara de quem não entendeu.

"Agradecer por ter convencido o seu amigo".

"Isso não é motivo. Carlo parece durão, mas possui um bom coração. Apenas sofreu demais e tem dificuldade em confiar nas pessoas. Chega mais perto, não vou te morder...". Brincou, vendo um sorriso sem graça no outro. Podia jurar que o vira corar.

Timidamente, Kamus aproximou-se e apoiou-se como anteriormente o loiro estava. Olhando para o horizonte, surpreendeu-se ao ver um precipício de mais de trinta metros e, lá embaixo, a densa floresta negra pela ausência do sol.

Milo contemplava a fisionomia do ruivo, reparando no desenho perfeito do rosto, contemplando a forma esguia, reparando no vermelho dos olhos e no mesmo tom dos cabelos lisos; a roupa, típica dos guerreiros, totalmente em tom de couro virgem. Em um impulso, o dourado levou uma das mãos ao rosto de Kamus, que desviou rápido não possibilitando o contato.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?". Assustou-se e falou irritado.

"Credo! Eu só ia dizer para você soltar os cabelos". Milo ficou irritado com a atitude do outro, sentou-se onde estava apoiado.

"Era isso...". O tom do general misturava decepção e incredulidade. Novamente chegou perto do elfo ficando ao lado desse.

"Desculpe-me, não queria ter te ofendido".

"Deixa como está". Milo falou, virando as pernas para o outro lado da mureta em um gesto rápido e impaciente. "Quem esse humano pensa que eu sou? Pensou que eu ia agarrá-lo!". Viajava em seus devaneios, ainda furioso.

"Vocês são realmente orgulhosos...". Comentou Kamus, vendo a cara do outro.

"Não gostei de conversar com você! Boa noite!". Kamus olhou assustado: Milo pulou de uma altura de mais de trinta metros, precipício abaixo.

Recuou alguns passos andando de costas, respirando fundo. Um estranho instinto invadiu o corpo e a mente do ruivo. Mais uma vez respirou fundo, deixando o ar sair pela boca, correu subindo na mureta, pulando de cabeça e em meio à queda rodopiou o corpo chegando ao solo com um dos joelhos flexionado quase tocando o chão e o outro próximo ao peito, as mãos tocaram o solo, a cabeça baixa e os cabelos revoltos. Ergueu-se olhando para os lados, olhou o próprio corpo deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso de satisfação, e decidiu-se em seguir pela esquerda.

Andava felinamente, estreitando-se me meio à mata. O lugar era de aparência peculiar: muitas árvores e arbustos, via-se ora ou outra algumas aves dormindo nos altos galhos. Começou a andar mais devagar, pois sentia a presença do elfo muito próxima. Finalmente chegou onde ele estava. Escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore, espionando o loiro. Chegou a engasgar com a beleza da cena, era ainda mais linda do que a que vira alguns minutos atrás: era uma cachoeira, a água parecia brotar do paredão de rochas cinzas, era um rio subterrâneo que emergia à terra naquele ponto e a lua iluminava todo o local. Na margem do rio, lá estava Milo parado em pé, sentindo a brisa da noite que lhe agitava os cachos loiros e brincava com a roupa preta e larga. O coração de Kamus acelerou ainda mais quando viu o loiro tirar a camisa, deixando o belo peitoral a mostra, mas de onde estava via apenas as costas trabalhadas. Engoliu seco vendo os músculos que se moviam com graciosidade, viu Milo tirar as botas. Ficou ansioso quanto ao que se seguiria, e na ânsia de ter uma melhor visão, moveu-se para o lado... Pisou em um graveto fazendo um pequeno barulho, mas sabia ser audível a um elfo.

"É você de novo! Não adianta ficar escondido, já senti sua presença, Kamus!".

"Droga!". Reclamou em pensamento. Não teve escolha, saiu de onde estava ficando de frente para o loiro. Agora via o corpo de frente, a calça era baixa pouco acima do início da virilha. Viajou no músculo do peito grande, mas não exagerado, nos do abdômen, os quadradinhos... Enfim, seguiu o caminho do rochester aquele bendito músculo que começa abaixo do abdômen (dos lados) e segue formando a virilha estremeceu ao imaginar onde ele termina '.

"Como chegou aqui?". Milo ficou irritado, não sabia o motivo, mas aquele homem o deixava inquieto e por isso muito irritado. Sentia que Kamus podia ver sua alma com aqueles olhos vermelhos, e isso o irritava ainda mais!

"Não sei bem o que fiz para te deixar tão bravo, por isso quis me desculpar...".

"Eu não perguntei o motivo. Quero saber como veio até mim!".

"Sou o general do mais forte exército humano...".

"T�, sei... Como se todo general humano fosse capaz de pular aquela altura e sobreviver".

"Você pulou...".

"Sou um elfo. Apesar de termos, aparentemente, a mesma estrutura corporal, eu sou mais forte e mais ágil. Gaia nos fez assim".

"É verdade. Seres imortais, mas que podem ser feridos pelo fogo ou pela guerra. Por que Ela não deu a vocês a real imortalidade".

"Esse é um dom divino, e nós somos o mais próximo disso nesse mundo, somente um grande mal pode acabar com a nossa bela existência e também...". Milo parou de falar, sentou-se no chão com as pernas flexionadas próximas ao peito a mão apoiada no chão e olhando para o rio, adotou também uma expressão triste.

Kamus sentiu uma vontade louca de consolá-lo, mesmo sem saber o motivo daquele triste olhar, sentou-se ao lado do elfo.

"E também...".

"Um elfo pode morrer de grande aflição".

"Uma grande aflição?".

"Sim, como, por exemplo, a perda de um grande amor".

Kamus encarava o outro enquanto este ainda olhava o horizonte. "Por que ficou tão triste?". Kamus falou com calidez.

"Foi assim que minha mãe morreu...". Milo ficou confuso; aquele homem mexia de um jeito estranho com seus sentimentos. Sempre soube controlar perfeitamente o que sentia, como agia e o que dizia. Muitos diziam que não, que ele, Milo, era muito impulsivo e um ser aberto às emoções, mas a verdade é que essa aparente 'liberdade' não passava de uma forma de autodefesa. Não queria sofrer, muito menos deixar alguém entrar em seu coração, sempre conquistou, mas nunca foi conquistado.

"Seu pai foi um dos que morreram na última guerra contra os humanos?". A vontade que o ruivo sentia era de conhecer o máximo possível aquele ser.

"Quanta pretensão! Quando um simples humano poderia matar um elfo dourado? Acontece que naquele período _ele_ se rebelou e ouve uma guerra interna em nosso povo; os dourados morreram nessa batalha, somente Dohko e Shion viveram. E minha mãe morreu um mês depois, por ter perdido o amor de sua vida, e me deixando sozinho ainda bebê".

"Sinto muito...". O ruivo não segurou o impulso e acariciou a face do loiro, sentido a maciez aveludada da cutes.

Milo repeliu o contato com a mão e afastou-se sem levantar. "Não gosto que me toquem, muito menos que tenham pena de mim!". O elfo ficou arredio e rapidamente levantou-se.

"Por que foge de mim?". Kamus perguntou, levantando-se também.

"Não vem com essa! Eu ia tocar em você lá em cima e você deu um ataque! Eu nunca fugi de alguém e agora não será a primeira vez, não gosto de você e não quero ficar na sua presença!". Milo ficou furioso, o general havia atacado logo o seu orgulho, seu grande orgulho de elfo. Já estava a alguns metros do outro por isso quase gritava.

"Não gosta de mim porquê eu vejo como você é! Nunca houve alguém que o viu assim, não é mesmo? Eu vejo a angustia atrás de seu belo sorriso, eu vejo a solidão na qual sua alma está mergulhada, vejo o quão frágil você pode ser. Está acostumado a ter o controle do jogo, mas comigo não funciona; isso o força a se mostrar de verdade! É por isso que eu te incomodo tanto?". Kamus não deixou por menos, falando no mesmo tom que o elfo usava.

Milo ficou ainda mais furioso caminhou de encontro ao ruivo com passos largos e pesados pela fúria. "Seu pretensioso...". Quando enfim chegou perto do general, sentia que poderia aperta-lhe o pescoço!

Não pôde fazê-lo, pois a aproximação dos corpos causou uma estranha sensação: era possível sentir a respiração mútua e sentir a fragrância dos corpos. Kamus chegou ainda mais perto e não pensou duas vezes: abraçou Milo pela cintura unindo os lábios; o elfo tentou sair, mas rapidamente o general o segurou pela nuca, abraçando-o ainda mais forte.

Na mente de Milo as sensações se misturavam, o contato ainda era superficial, mas sentia a necessidade de aprofundar o ósculo, as mãos que estavam no peito do ruivo, tentando empurrar, começaram lentamente a acariciar, e os lábios foram se abrindo para que Kamus pudesse explorá-los com desejo. Para a surpresa do ruivo, Milo o abraçou com fervor e começou a retribuir o beijo da forma mais calorosa possível. As mãos fortes do loiro agora apertavam o corpo menor, deliciando-se com as formas, acariciando as costas, a cintura, o abdômen... por fim percorrendo o peito, chegando ao pescoço e puxando o outro para ainda mais perto. O general já havia perdido o controle de suas emoções; passou de dominador a dominado em questão de segundos, bastou o elfo querer para conseguir a completa entrega do ruivo.

Enfim o beijo cessou, e ainda abraçados encaravam-se com volúpia no olhar.

"O quê você quer de mim afinal?". Milo perguntou, sem quebrar o contato.

"Eu não sei, mas desde que te vi chegar à cidade senti algo arrebatar o meu coração como se estivéssemos destinados um ao outro desde que Gaia nos despertou". Novamente Kamus uniu os lábios e desta vez começou a dirigir o próprio corpo para o chão levando Milo consigo. Logo já estava deitado, com o corpo do elfo por cima do seu. Os toques começavam a ficar mais íntimos, e os corpos reagiam a eles. Kamus deslizou a mão para o abdômen do loiro, acariciando os músculos do lugar, e lentamente desceu a mão para dentro da calça do outro.

Ao sentir aqueles dedos frios tocando-lhe tão intimamente, um turbilhão de emoções assolou o coração do elfo e em movimento rápido levantou-se deixando no chão um confuso cavaleiro.

"O que aconteceu? Não quer?". Kamus perguntou ainda confuso levantando-se e encarando o outro.

"Eu quero, esse é o problema!". Milo estava desnorteado e com os olhos já cheios de lágrimas.

"Não estou entendendo...".

"Pense, Kamus! Pense!...". Kamus ainda não entendia a reação do outro. "... Você é um humano, eu um elfo; o que para você é uma vida inteira para mim não passa de um piscar de olhos! Não quero me entregar e ter que ver você morrer. Isso supondo que sobreviveremos a essa guerra. Pense bem, não é justo comigo, não quero virar uma sombra. Quando eu te vi senti que você mudaria minha vida, mas essaé uma péssima idéia! Esqueça o que aconteceu aqui e eu também esquecerei!". As lágrimas do elfo já rolavam, e Kamus não sabia o que dizer, apenas fez: rapidamente chegou perto do outro e novamente uniu os lábios, e um arrebatador beijo começou, ao qual a água salgada que saia dos olhos de Milo se misturava.

"Não faz isso comigo...". Milo murmurou, deixando a cabeça descansar no ombro de Kamus.

"Não faz isso com a gente!...". Kamus acariciava as costas do elfo, levou uma das mãos até o rosto do loiro entrelaçando os dedos nos cachos dourados, gentilmente forçando-o a lhe encarar. "... Nós podemos ser eternamente felizes juntos". A voz era doce e calma, mas não foi o suficiente. Milo se afastou rápido.

"Não existe 'nós'!". E saiu correndo em meio à floresta.

"Droga!". Bufou o general, já correndo atrás. Kamus tentava em vão encontrar o seu amado, mas não conseguia, tinha que admitir: um elfo, quando quer, é impossível de ser encontrado.

"Como eu fui me apaixonar assim? Nem o conheço direito! O que ele tem de tão especial para mexer assim com o meu coração? Fiz coisas estranhas a minha personalidade e agora estou aqui no meio de uma floresta escura, e sozinho! Tudo porquê me apaixonei platonicamente por um elfo!...". Falava em voz alta para sim mesmo. "EU TE AMO, OUVIU? EU TE AMO, SEU IDIOTA!". Gritou aos quatro ventos, vendo nada a sua volta. Decidiu-se por voltar para a cidade e dormir; de um jeito ou de outro, ainda ia ver o loiro. Enquanto isso, Milo observava, camuflado no topo de uma gigantesca árvore, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Na mente as mesmas perguntas que o outro tinha. "Como havia se deixado levar tão facilmente?". Quando Kamus já estava longe pulou e ficou a olhar a direção que o ruivo tomou.

"Eu também te amo". Sussurrou, baixando a cabeça, e usando outro caminho, voltou para Rhovanion.

* * *

Ikki e Shaka caminhavam abraçados e calados. Inconscientemente caminharam até as árvores gêmeas.

"Parece que vai ser sempre para cá que voltaremos". Comentou o moreno, olhando para a copa das árvores.

"Era o meu lugar, agora é o nosso".

"Perfeito..." Ikki abraçou o loiro com força e uniu os lábios em um beijo de puro amor e desejo. Com o próprio corpo, fez com que o loiro se deitasse por sob a relva, colocando-se por cima, levantando suavemente a camisa do outro e acariciando a pele alva, deixando algumas marcas vermelhas. Começou a descer pelo pescoço, depositando beijos e suaves mordidas.

"Perfeito para quê?". Shaka perguntou com voz rouca já delirante com as carícias.

"Para a nossa primeira vez". Ikki murmurou junto ao ouvido de Shaka, dando uma leve mordiscada no lóbulo da orelha direita. Shaka arqueou ligeiramente o corpo, já imaginando o prazer que sentiria. Delirou ainda mais ao sentir a parte superior de sua roupa ser arrancada, e não tardou em sentir-se nu. O loiro acariciava as costas e os cabelos do outro, enquanto sentia o seu mamilo ser vorazmente atacado. Não mais suportando a roupa de Ikki, Shaka a tirou rapidamente e ali mesmo com o testemunho das estrelas e da lua selaram a união de seres tão distintos...

* * *

Hilda enfim saiu do templo do Grande Mestre, e começou a caminhar para o templo de Ghêminus, onde Saga e Kanon já estavam, isso ela podia sentir. Andando com passos suaves e leves ela entrou na mansão, esperando não ser vista; queria chegar de surpresa. Subiu para o segundo pavimento e, entrando no quarto, encontrou-o vazio, e caminhou até a cama contemplando-a também vazia. "Onde estão eles?". Perguntava-se em pensamento.

Foi nesse instante que se sentiu sendo abraçada por trás. Tentou virar, mas os braços fortes em sua cintura impediam; virou a cabeça para trás, vendo Kanon com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e um beijo ardente começou. Enquanto ainda era beijada se sentiu sendo novamente abraçada, agora pela frente, e teve o pescoço atacado pelos lábios famintos do outro gêmeo. Saga acariciava-lhe, ainda por cima do vestido, o seio direito, e o gemido que soltou foi abafado pela boca de Kanon. Percorreu com as mãos o corpo do elfo a sua frente e notou que ele já estava totalmente desprovido de vestes; voltando a atenção para o outro, percebeu que ele estava da mesma forma. Delirou ainda mais quando sentiu Kanon descer para o outro lado de seu pescoço. Hilda continuava com os olhos fechados, perdida no mar de sensações no qual seu corpo e seu coração novamente mergulhavam. Agora foi a vez de Saga invadir com paixão a boca de sua amada elfa. Enquanto Kanon puxava com os dentes um das alças do vestido azul e longo, a outra foi retirada suavemente pela mão direita de Saga, e logo a representante da Deusa já estava nua, entregando-se aos prazeres da carne, sendo levada à cama e possuída pelos gêmeos, até que os corpos suados e vencidos pelo cansaço deixaram-se levar até o reino dos sonhos.

* * *

Mú e Shiryu haviam acabado de entrar na casa de Háryes, ambos continuavam sem coragem para começar a conversa.

"Mú, eu...". Shiryu tentou começar, mas parou.

"Diga!". O elfo incentivou.

"Não sei bem como dizer isso, mas é que... quando eu te vi pela primeira vez não foi como 'a primeira vez' entende? Parecia que eu já te conhecia há séculos. E eu senti algo; além disso, meu coração acelerou, parecendo que queria sair do meu peito. Tenho medo que isso seja apenas algo temporário e que esse sentimento desapareça, mas ele é tão forte que é impossível resistir. Não quero que seja como os outros, quero que seja real e ao mesmo tempo mágico e quando olho nos seus olhos tenho a certeza que esse meu desejo pode se realizar...". Parou de falar, pois as palavras lhe faltavam naquele momento. Tinha muito a dizer, mas não sabia como.

"Está dizendo que está apaixonado por mim?". Mú falou um pouco incrédulo, já havia ouvido muitas declarações de amor, mas no fim tudo era falso.

"Isso! É isso mesmo: eu te amo! Essas palavras resumem tudo o que eu quero dizer".

Aquelas palavras e aquele olhar tocaram fundo o coração do elfo, arrebatando-lhe a alma e os sentimentos; caminhou ficando bem próximo do outro. A dúvida ainda pairava nas mentes que haviam acabado de se conhecer, aquilo era estranho demais, porém ainda mais forte e impossível resistir. Mú tocou, timidamente, a face do moreno que fechou os olhos sentindo a toque e colocando a própria mão por cima da do elfo e por fim beijou a mão passando depois para o pulso. Puxou Mú para mais perto, unindo os corpos em um beijo afoito, sentindo-se ser abraçado por cima dos ombros por um dos braços do elfos enquanto a outra mão segurava a cintura. Para o elfo aquilo parecia uma loucura: estava com um humano que mal conhecia em sua própria casa! Nunca havia levando qualquer um de seus amantes para o seu lugar de descanso, mas com aquele homem era diferente: conseguia confiar em Shiryu como nunca antes confiou em alguém, e a cada segundo que a carícia persistia, desejava mais e mais intimamente. O elfo deslizou a mão direita para dentro da camisa do moreno começando a acariciar os mamilos, os gemidos de Shiryu eram abafados pelo beijo que persistia. Quando os lábios deixaram de se tocar, o jovem humano passou a acariciar a pele alva do pescoço do elfo com beijos, sensuais lambidas e leves mordidas fazendo o elfo soltar roucos gemidos.

"Vamos subir...". Murmurou sensualmente o elfo.

Shiryu não escondeu a expressão de surpresa e de satisfação com o convite, as palavras não conseguiu articular, por isso apenas consentiu com a cabeça. Foi abraçado e novamente beijado sem notar foi conduzido até o quarto na parte superior da mansão, quando por fim notou onde estava já estava sendo guiado para a cama sentindo o peso do corpo do elfo sobre o seu. Mú segurou a perna esquerda do outro acariciando-lhe a coxa e encaixando-se entre as pernas do moreno, as roupas incômodas logo foram retiradas, e pela primeira vez em sua vida, Shiryu sentiu-se ser possuído. Também, em sua longa vida, foi a primeira vez em que Mú realmente se sentiu amando e sendo amado com sinceridade. A nova experiência culminou levando ambos a conhecer os prazeres do verdadeiro amor e em pouco tempo Hyphos os levou para seu mundo.

* * *

Em Cânceryus...

Carlo chegou já subindo para o quarto, estava irritado. "Por que Milo tinha que usar logo aquelas palavras?". Perguntava-se em pensamento ainda confuso quanto a decisão que todos haviam tomado. Nem percebeu que Afrodite ficara no andar de baixo sem saber o que fazer.

Ainda parado em frente a escadaria que subia para o segundo andar, o jovem elfo de magnífica beleza, com seus belos cabelos azuis piscina, olhava para cima indeciso; os olhos de mesmo tom do cabelo estavam repletos de incertezas "Devo ou não subir?". Sabia como Carlo ficava quando era forçado a ter certas lembranças, e o fato do relacionamento ser recente o deixava ainda mais inseguro. Há muito tempo se vira apaixonado pelo amigo, mas nunca teve coragem de se aproximar. Sorte ter Milo para conversar e para chorar em seu ombro, já que esse era o único que sabia desses sentimentos. Por fim resolveu subir, caminhando lentamente ainda temeroso, entrou no quarto vendo seu amado sentado na cama com os braços apoiados nos joelhos e a cabeça baixa.

"Pensei que você ia me deixar sozinho". Carlo falou olhando para o outro.

Afrodite caminhou até seu amado e se ajoelhou a sua frente, encarando o belo olhar azul escuro que tanto amava. "Nunca, meu amor, eu nunca te deixarei sozinho".

"Por que Milo tinha que dizer aquilo?".

"Se ele não te lembrasse, você aceitaria entrar na batalha?".

Carlo baixou a cabeça, entristecido. " 'Nós somos elfos dourados dotados de força suprema incumbidos pela própria Deusa de proteger a vida'. Meu pai sempre falava isso, ficou conhecido por sua nobre alma e seu grande coração, por isso muitos de seus ensinamentos ultrapassaram os séculos e perduram até hoje. Queria eu que ele estivesse aqui, com certeza saberia o que fazer e nunca duvidaria".

"Você também sabe o que fazer, e a dúvida é algo impossível de conter, mas não vacilaremos por causa dela! Enfrentaremos nosso inimigo, venceremos e tudo voltará como era antes". Afrodite beija os lábios que tanto amava jogando o seu corpo para cima do outro, deitando-se na cama por cima dele. Carlo inverteu as posições, já começando a acariciar de forma libidinosa o belo corpo do de seu amado elfo, e sem presa começou a despi-lo. Do mesmo modo, suas roupas começaram a ser retiradas, e mais uma vez provavam o doce sabor da luxúria até que os corpos já não mais conseguiam sequer sair do lugar. Assim, Afrodite ficou aninhado no peito forte de seu amado amante e adormeceu rapidamente.

"Nada será como era antes, meu amor. Uma guerra muda tudo o que toca, você verá isso. Pelo menos terei a oportunidade de me vingar pela minha família...". Sussurrou Carlo para si, sentindo o sangue começar a ferver só com a recordação da crueldade cometida contra aqueles que mais amava. Não dormiria essa noite, pois o sono não vinha. Se contentou em contemplar as belas feições de seu amado.

* * *

Aiolos lançava um olhar reprovador para o outro.

"Não me olha com essa cara!". Shura falou, abraçando seu elfo.

"Sem essa! Não dá para acreditar que você queria renegar a batalha!". Disse saindo do abraço.

"Ah... não faz isso comigo! Já mudei de opinião. Você vai me deixar sozinho na última noite de paz que teremos por um longo tempo?". Shura fez cara de 'menor abandonado'.

"Não adianta...". Aiolos ia xingar, mas ao ver aqueles olhos brilhantes. 'Tá bom, adianta sim'. Assumiu em pensamento. "É claro que não vou te deixar, mas fiquei decepcionado com sua atitude. Logo você!". Usou toda a sua força para não se deixar levar por aquele olhar.

"Acho que eu sei como me redimir...". O elfo novamente abraçou o outro, agora beijando-lhe o pescoço.

"Shura, a gente tá conversando...". Aiolos ainda tentou resistir.

"Temos a eternidade para conversar, mas agora tenho outros planos". Falou calando com os próprios lábios a última tentativa do outro de resistir.

Shura encostou o outro na parede beijando o pescoço com volúpia.

"Hun...". Murmurou Aiolos ao sentir o outro esfregando o próprio sexo contra o seu. Em seguida sentiu a perna direita ser erguida pela mão esquerda do elfo possibilitando um contato ainda maior entre os desejos que já se manifestavam com fervor. Shura foi abraçado pelas pernas de seu amado, e nessa posição o levou para a aconchegante cama no andar superior, onde se amaram, mais uma vez, até a completa exaustão.

* * *

Aiolia entrou apressado em seu templo já subindo para o segundo andar e entrou no quarto. O lugar estava na penumbra: apenas a luz da lua dava alguma claridade no local, mas reconheceu rápido sua amada parada a frente de uma janela com o olhar perdido no horizonte. Tinha muito a dizer, mas não sabia por onde começar.

"Quando é a partida?". Marin perguntou ainda olhando para fora.

"Marin, olha... eu...".

"Eu já sabia que vocês iam entrar na batalha, vi isso no momento em que vi Kamus pela primeira vez, por isso não há a necessidade de me esconder nada. Só quero saber quando começa". Finalmente ela olhou para ele revelando os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Aiolia baixou a cabeça, entristecido. "Amanhã arrumaremos tudo...". Caminhou até a sua amada ruiva abraçando-a com amor e oferecendo seu ombro para o conforto dela. E assim ela o fez: chorou pelas incertezas que uma guerra gera, poderia perder o amor de sua vida e essa possibilidade dilacerava-lhe a alma.

"Eu vou voltar!". Ele afirmou.

"Jura?".

"Sim, eu nunca te deixaria sozinha". Agora Aiolia tomou-lhe os lábios em apaixonado beijo apertando ainda mais o abraço com vontade louca de nunca mais liberá-la dali.

Suavemente a ruiva sentiu-se ser guiada para a cama e logo se viu novamente nua e com o corpo nu de seu amado por cima do seu a possuindo como se fosse a primeira vez, tão sublime era o momento. Algumas lágrimas ainda brilhavam nos olhos de ambos até o auge quando, já muito cansado Aiolia deitou-se sobre o peito da ruiva e ali mesmo dormiu sendo afagado nos cabelos, logo depois Marin também adormeceu deixando uma última lágrima escorrer no momento em que enfim fechou aos olhos se entregando ao sono.

* * *

Dohko havia acabado de entrar no quarto do Grande Mestre, encontrando Shion de costas para ele olhando por uma janela.

"Estive pensando: não é justo eu pedir que vocês se sacrifiquem sozinhos, também sou um guerreiro e irei para a batalha". Afirmou Shion virando-se para olhar seu amado.

"Não mesmo! Sua missão para com o nosso povo já deixou de ser essa há muito tempo! Você tem que guiar nosso povo, e se algo der errado os leve para Eldamar, que é um lugar seguro". Dohko nunca permitiria uma insanidade dessas!

"Está decidido! Não te deixarei sozinho!".

"Pense bem, está sendo egoísta! Eu nasci para lutar, e você para liderar! Não pode abandonar os outros por causa do nosso amor!". O moreno falou, aproximando-se do outro e finalmente notando as lágrimas em seu olhar; e isso foi como sentir uma lâmina afiada atingir seu coração.

Shion abraçou o outro deixando sua cabeça repousar no ombro de seu amado. "Minha cabeça sabe, mas meu coração insiste em ir com você". Disse chorando.

"Sobrevivi uma vez, farei outra!". Dohko afirmou, acariciando suavemente as costas de seu amado elfo.

Shion levantou o olhar acariciando o rosto que tanto amava. "Eu te espero, então". Disse, começando a beijar os lábios tenros.

Os corpos logo começavam a reagir pela proximidade, e Dohko já retirava a longa túnica de seu amado Grande Mestre.

"Eu te amo". Murmurou Dohko dando uma leve mordida no lóbulo da orelha esquerda de Shion.

"Então me mostra...". Provocou Shion.

"Se você quer!".

Dohko 'jogou' o outro na cama, ficando por cima e começando a beijar e a morder os mamilos, passando a língua pelos quadradinhos do abdômen e levando Shion ao paraíso. A doce tortura já não podia ser suportada pelos corpos que clamavam por mais e Dohko não negou o pedido dos corpos possuindo o seu amado elfo com intensidade e luxúria. Juntos chegaram ao auge, e também juntos adormeceram abraçados um ao outro.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, todos acordaram com a estranha certeza de que suas vidas nunca mais seriam as mesmas após aquela noite.

Logo cedo, Hilda e Shion se reuniram a portas fechadas. E os outros começaram os preparativos para a batalha: cavalos, armaduras, suprimentos para a viagem, tudo!

Kamus olhava para os lados, mas nada de ver o loiro. "Ele tá fugindo de mim!". Concluiu em pensamento.

"Alguém viu o Milo?".

"Tô aqui, Deba". Milo apareceu vestido com uma calça branca e larga, somente. Os cabelos presos em um 'rabo' alto com a franja e alguns fios lhe caindo no rosto.

Os olhos de Kamus chegam a brilhar ao ver a beleza do elfo e o olhar trocado por ambos foi notado por todos. Milo finalmente olhou para outro lado, indo até Afrodite e Carlo e ajudando-os a pegar alguns objetos. Kamus não suportou só olhar e chegou perto.

"Não adianta fugir de mim. Vamos ficar um bom tempo juntos, caso ainda não tenha percebido".

Carlo e Afrodite não entenderam nada: olhavam para o loiro, depois para o ruivo, se olharam mutuamente com interrogações na face.

"Eu nunca fugi! Não quero você perto de mim vê se enxerga, humano!". Milo falou sem olhar nos olhos do outro.

"Fala isso olhando para mim que eu nunca mais chego perto de você!".

Milo o encarou, pronto para repetir as palavras, mas estremeceu ao ver os olhos vermelhos e as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta, formando um nó.

"Guerreiros...".

"Salvo pelo Grande Mestre!". Pensou Milo, já que Shion apareceu bem na hora que ele precisava.

"... Em nossa reunião, eu e Hilda decidimos que todos os reinos humanos têm que ser avisados. Eles não podem ficar fora dessa luta! Alguns de vocês terão que ir aos cinco reinos". Shion falou em meio ao grupo.

"Somos poucos, se nos dividirmos não teremos chances!". Protestou Shura.

"Nisso tenho que concordar". Falou Aiolos

"Nós podemos ir!". Marin falou, se aproximando do grupo. A mestiça não mais usava um vestido e sim uma calça azul apertada nos quadris e coxa, larga no resto da perna e a parte de cima era uma blusa justa em _sombra natural_ mesma cor da calça (N/A: essa cor parece azul misturado com cinza; parece o olho do Shiryu, só que mais escuro).

"Não mesmo! Você fica aqui!". Protestou Aiolia.

"Nós iremos!". Um elfa de cabelos um pouco abaixo do ombro, repicados e verdes, vestida como a outra, só que completamente de preto, surgiu apoiando a ruiva.

"Também acho que somos a melhor opção". Agora foi a vez de uma loira de cabelos muito longos e lisos, e um belo par de olhos azuis falar.

"Não há o que discutir...". Uma jovem elfa de belas e longas madeixas negras falou.

"... Iremos!". Completou outra loira, essa tinha os cabelos repicados indo até o meio das costas e estava vestida de amarelo claro com uma calça e um blusa do mesmo estilo que as outras.

"Está decidido: Marin, Shina, Jisty, June e Thetis irão para os cinco reinos humanos". Sentenciou Shion, retirando-se do local.

"Não acredito que você fez isso". Praguejou Aiolia inconformado.

"Por favor, entenda. Sou uma guerreira de segunda ordem e não poderia ficar parada vendo o meu povo partir para a batalha". Afirmou ela.

"E para onde você vai?".

"Esparta...".

"ESPARTA NÃO!". Ele gritou, justo o lugar mais perigoso!

"Eu vou para Esparta...". Shina interviu. "... Sou a mais forte, é a escolha mais coerente. Marin você irá para Háthyas, June para Athlantis, Jisty vai para Luaryon e Thetis para Solaryus".

Aiolia não teve escolha, teve que aceitar a decisão. Pelo menos Saori era uma rainha pacífica e justa "Melhor do que ir encarar Ares" ele admitiu em pensamento.

Ao fim da tarde, as elfas já estavam prontas.

"Toma cuidado, meu amor". Aiolia disse com ternura, dando um suave beijo nos lábios de sua amada.

"Se cuida também". Ela falou.

"Com licença". Shiryu chegou perto de June.

"Diga".

"Minha irmã Shunrei está em Athlantis, poderia avisar a ela que estou bem?".

"Com prazer...". Ela sorriu lindamente. "... E você, quer que eu diga algo a alguém?". Ela se dirigiu a Ikki, que a olhava com cara de quem queria falar mas não tinha coragem.

"Sim!...". Ele sorriu aliviado. "... Diga a meu irmão Shun para ser forte e que logo estaremos juntos".

Ambos os cavaleiros descreveram rapidamente seus irmãos.

Shina chegou perto de Jisty enlaçando sua cintura e dando um beijo leve em seus lábios.

"Toma cuidado. Ártemis é boa rainha, mas pode ser muito cruel quando quer".

"Eu sei, ficarei bem. Quem tem que tomar cuidado é você, Esparta é um lugar muito perigoso".

"Ficarei bem, logo a gente se encontra". Shina falou e depois beijou-a novamente só que agora mais profundamente.

"Estarei te esperando". Um magnífico elfo de cabelos lisos com duas mechas maiores na frente, olhos azuis e brilhantes, vestido com uma túnica cinza falou, segurando as mãos da elfa.

"Fica tranqüilo, Hagen, ficarei bem! Abel é um rei muito sábio, não correrei perigo".

"Lá eu sei que não, mas a viajem é perigosa e eu não sou bobo, sei que você e as outras pretendem enfrentar o inimigo".

Thetis repousou um dos dedos sobre os lábios de seu amado. "Eu prometo voltar para você, meu amado".

"Que bom". Disse ele abraçando-a ternamente e beijando os tenros lábios.

As cincos elfas se uniram em um círculo, olhando-se mutuamente.

"Vamos mostrar do que somos capazes, e ajudaremos a vencer essa guerra!". Afirmou Shina com vigor.

Todas concordaram e montaram em seus animais, saindo em marcha acelerada por Rhovanion.

"Ela ficará bem!". Aiolos disse para o irmão.

"Nem tanto. Tenho certeza que elas planejam ir para o campo de batalhar lutar ao nosso lado".

"Elas não fariam isso!". Disse Aldebaran incrédulo.

"É obvio que farão! Do contrári,o para que levariam as armaduras?". Kamus interviu na conversa.

"O quê? Ela levou a armadura!". Aiolia surpreendeu-se, e já estava pronto para ir atrás da ruiva quando foi atingido no rosto por um forte tapa desferido por Shaka.

"Contenha-se! Por que ela não pode lutar? Por que ela tem que esperar por você? Marin é uma guerreira desde antes do início do seu relacionamento, aprenda a conviver com isso!". O loiro falou do auge de sua imponente figura e o outro apenas baixou a cabeça.

Kamus olhou para Milo, e por breves momentos os olhares ficaram fixados um no outro, até o loiro sair do local. Kamus sentiu vontade de ir atrás, mas achou melhor esperar pela viagem que se iniciaria na madrugada dessa noite.

"Por que à noite?". Perguntou Shiryu a Mú.

"Passaremos por parte da floresta pela qual é mais seguro passar à noite, quando seus moradores estão dormindo".

A noite transcorreu calma, mas nenhum dos guerreiros conseguiu dormir ou pensar em algo além da batalha que se iniciaria. Cada olhar, cada coração carregava as incertezas, alguns sozinhos outros acompanhados, mas a verdade é que dali para frente a única coisa que importava era vencer!

"Vamos!". Saga chamou pelo grupo, e todos entraram na parte negra da floresta...

Continua...

* * *

N/A: Mais uma vez empurrei o yuri para o próximo capítulo. Na realidade, fiquei em dúvidas quanto à situação, mas agora a idéia já surgiu.

TEELLA! Agora tá certo! Foi mal ter escrito seu nick errado. Assim como os outros, você deve ter ficado decepcionada com as cenas dos casais, mas eu não quero colocar lemons explícitas na fic; era só para dar uma idéia, pois apesar do capítulo 'meloso' a fic terá mais aventura (mistura com romance, que não sou de ferro ")

Camila, a Saori aparece no próximo capítulo, quando as elfas percorrem todos os reinos.

Perceberam que as paixões nessa fic tendem para o platonismo, sempre à primeira vista? É que não dava para colocar amores surgindo lentamente, não ia dar tempo.

Ainda não expliquei quem é o inimigo, mas vou falar, tenham paciência com essa mente limitada aqui, ok?

Obrigada por ler!


	4. Aliados Parte I

**Era Dourada**

Aiko Hosokawa

**_Cap4 Aliados Parte I_**

June ia a galopes rápidos, passando pelo mesmo caminho que os humanos haviam feito alguns dias atrás.

"Ainda bem que você é um _ocigam_". Pensou a elfa acariciando o pescoço de seu cavalo. Aquela espécie de cavalo selvagem era especial, pois tinha maior resistência, mais força, e velocidade muito superior a um animal normal, e por isso mesmo era quase indomável. Somente a um elfo era possível montar um daqueles, e mesmo assim o animal jamais seria totalmente domado; era visto como um companheiro que escolhia ao lado de quem iria estar. Graças a esse incrível ser a viagem, que normalmente duraria nove dias, seria reduzida a menos da metade desse tempo.

E ao amanhecer do quarto dia, Athlantis já podia ser vista no horizonte.

June entrou rápido na cidade, passando por muitos habitantes que se surpreendiam com a bela figura concentrada em um único objetivo: chegar ao castelo do rei. Quando já estava chegando ao seu destino a loira viu algo que lhe chamou muito a atenção: era uma jovem morena de aparência inocente e desprotegida, trajada com um vestido roxo com alguns detalhes no discreto decote um pouco mais claros.

Shunrei viu a bela loira passar rápido fitando-a, estremeceu com aquele breve olhar, que acabou quando a outra olhou para frente guiando seu cavalo em direção ao castelo. O movimento da cabeça da jovem permitiu que Shunrei visse a pontuda orelha.

"Um elfo! Shiryu!...". Sentiu um frio enorme percorrer-lhe a espinha e saiu correndo para o castelo.

June já chegou pulando do animal com estrema agilidade, e com rapidez começou a subir as escadas que iam até a entrada do castelo.

"Quem é você?". Um jovem loiro que estava de guarda impediu que ela continuasse.

"Sou June de Rhovanion. Quero falar com o rei". Disse imponente.

"Sinto muito, mas você não vai entrar! Eu sou Hyoga e nunca permitirei que um elfo chegue perto do meu rei!". O jovem estreitou os olhos e pegou a espada, pronto para lutar.

A elfa apenas riu "Quando um jovem tão patético poderia me ferir?". Pensou desviando fácil do golpe que o outro desferiu. "Não quero lutar! Abaixe a espada e deixe-me passar!". Falou em tom de aviso.

"Vai ter que me matar!". Hyoga quase gritou e novamente atacou.

Dessa vez ela não desviou, foi de encontro ao outro segurando seu branco ainda no ar, e, com ágeis movimentos, desarmou o loiro, ficando com a espada dele na mão. Apontou-a para o jovem e disse com arrogância:

"Ainda quer lutar comigo?".

Hyoga sentiu o sangue ferver, e mesmo desarmado partiu para cima da elfa. Essa jogou a espada longe, e quando Hyoga já estava muito perto, segurou-lhe pela camisa, puxou guiando o corpo para cima e jogando-o de encontro à porta de entrada do castelo, conseqüentemente abrindo-a e fazendo um grande barulho.

"Mas o que é isso?". Julian que até então conversava com seu conselheiro, se levantou assustado.

"É assim que Athlantis recebe seus visitantes? Posso garantir que os seus foram mais bem recepcionados em minha terra!". Afirmou a loira entrando no salão passando por Hyoga, que tentava se levantar com dificuldade.

"Quem é você?". O rei perguntou com imponência.

"Sou June da casa de Camlyu, vinda de Rhovanion para conversar com Vossa Majestade". Disse parando à frente do rei, mas sem curvar-se.

Nesse momento Shunrei entrou correndo pelo salão. Nem viu Hyoga ainda no chão e foi direto à loira, segurando suavemente em seu braço direito fazendo-a encarar-lhe.

"Você é uma elfa? Veio de onde meu irmão est�?".

June apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

"Diga-me: Shiryu está bem?".

"Sim, ele est�, Shunrei".

"Como sabe o meu nome?".

"Seu irmão pediu-me para avisar que ele está bem". O olhar da elfa era cheio de ternura, o que hipnotizou a jovem morena.

"Vamos acabar com essa palhaçada!". Hyoga levantou furioso.

"Vamos parar mesmo!...". Julian se pronunciou com sua voz forte calando o rapaz. "... Hyoga, entendo sua preocupação, mas essa jovem não é nossa inimiga. Vá chamar Daidaros". Falou em tom que não permitia resposta, e mesmo a contra gosto o loiro saiu do local.

June olhou para as mãos da jovem, que ainda a seguravam. Shunrei acompanhou o olhar da outra e ruborizou, desfazendo rapidamente o contato.

"Sinto muito toda essa confusão, senhorita. Em pouco instantes poderemos conversar, esperaremos somente por Daidaros que é quem está liderando o exército temporariamente".

Shunrei afastou-se, ficando quieta em um canto. Em poucos instantes, um loiro de cabelos repicados um pouco abaixo dos ombros chegou, e não veio sozinho: junto vieram mais três rapazes. Um a elfa já conhecia, pois era o loiro chato que a recepcionara; um tinha cabelos verdes e uma aparência andrógena. 'Deve ser o Shun' pensou lembrando da descrição que Ikki lhe havia dado; e por último um rapaz moreno de cabelos curtos um pouco espetados, esse tinha os olhos brilhantes de curiosidade e depois o brilho tornou-se de admiração quando por fim viu um elfo, melhor ainda, viu uma elfa! O grupo curvou-se ao rei em respeitoso cumprimento.

"Cavaleiros, essa é June, vinda de Rhovanion. Estes são Daidaros, Seiya, Shun, e creio que Hyoga a senhorita já conheceu".

Foi impossível conter o pequeno sorriso que surgiu no rosto da elfa ao olhar para o jovem que a encarava furioso.

"Vou direto ao assunto, pois não tenho tempo a perder". June começou a falar.

"Claro. Prossiga". Falou o rei.

"Não foram os elfos de Rhovanion que mataram seus homens...".

"Isso é mentira! Vimos as flechas!". Hyoga interferiu.

"Um elfo não mente!". Falou com orgulho.

"Fique quieto, Hyoga!...". Ordenou o rei. "Continue".

"Claro. Aquela flecha pertence a uma ordem de elfos que há tempos foi exilada nas profundezas da Terra-Média, e que mais uma vez tenta se levantar contra os povos desse mundo. Foi decidido pela elite de meu povo que nós ajudaríamos no combate. E nesse exato momento os elfos dourados, os mais fortes do meu povo, encaminham-se rumo à batalha junto com os três guerreiros que saíram dessa cidade".

"Uma guerra...". Murmurou o rei.

"Não é tão grave assim. Humanos e elfos são inimigos há muito tempo, já houve outras guerras, e estamos aptos a vencer!". Afirmou Hyoga.

"Não é tão simples assim...". June começou a explicar sobre os poderes e as energias que somente os elfos mais poderosos possuíam.

"Se isso tudo que diz é verdade, então não há como sobrevivermos...". Julian ficou confuso.

"Sozinhos não. Mas com nossa ajuda, sim".

"E por que querem nos ajudar". Finalmente Daidaros falou.

"O inimigo de meu inimigo é meu amigo. Além disso, a tarefa que Gaia incumbiu ao elfos foi a de proteger a terra e a vida".

"Então por que guerreiam contra os humanos?". Seiya perguntou meio confuso.

"Pelo mesmo motivo pelo qual lutei contra o seu amigo: fomos atacados. E com o passar dos anos o rancor separou as nossas espécies com um abismo quase intransponível. Mas já é tempo de mudar isso".

"Sei...". Murmurou Hyoga.

"Então prepararem o nosso exército!". Afirmou o rei.

"Creio que em quatro dias poderemos partir...". Disse Daidaros pensativo.

"Não temos todo esse tempo! Temos que ir amanhã o mais cedo possível, ou não chegaremos a tempo!".

"Isso é inviável!". Daidaros não acreditou na pretensão que ela tinha na voz.

"Senhor Julian, compreenda: não há tempo! Dê-me a sua elite. Iremos à frente, e o resto dos guerreiros vai depois".

"Perderemos a vantagem numérica...". Daidaros falou.

"Reúna os vinte melhores homens, general. Eles irão com June". O rei Julian não tinha certeza, mas seu coração dizia estar fazendo a coisa certa.

"Também irei!". Afirmou o loiro.

"Como queira. Vocês partirão amanhã".

Em silêncio, a elfa e os mais jovens saíram, deixando o loiro e o rei sozinhos para acertar os detalhes do que deveria ser feito.

Já do lado de fora, Hyoga olhava com cara de poucos amigos para a elfa. June o encarou com desdém no olhar e caminhou até ele.

"Com licença...". Chegou até os três rapazes (Seiya quase babou). "... Shun posso falar em particular com você?". Falou encarando os belos olhos verdes do garoto de aparência indefesa. Viu os olhos de Hyoga arderem em ódio. 'Ele tá com ciúmes?' Pensou.

"Claro". Shun guiou a loira em direção ao estábulo onde estava o cavalo dela.

"É um belo animal, esse...". Disse Shun indo acariciar o pescoço do cavalo que no ato reagiu afastando-se. "... e muito selvagem". Concluiu.

"O cavalo reflete o coração de quem o monta. É o que vocês humanos costumam dizer, mas esse não é assim, ele tem vontade própria e é livre para escolher se quer me servir ou não. Todos os seres deveriam ser assim".

"É verdade, mas creio que não me chamou aqui para falar isso". Disse Shun com um belo sorriso.

"Seu irmão...". A elfa começou a falar, e surpreendentemente ela e Shun se deram muito bem, passando resto da manhã conversando.

O dia chegava à metade e a movimentação era intensa. Tudo deveria estar pronto para o dia seguinte. Nesse momento June ajudava nos preparativos, sempre ao lado de Shun.

"Quero falar com você". Hyoga chegou perto do amigo e falou com autoritarismo.

"Agora não vai dar. Conversamos mais tarde no alojamento".

"Não posso esperar. Tem que ser agora!".

Shun olhou para June, que balbuciou um 'Ficarei bem' e Shun acabou concordando em ir com o amigo.

"O que é tão importante?". O jovem de cabelos verdes perguntou quando enfim chegaram ao alojamento que, a essa hora do dia, estava vazio.

"Você não vai ficar perto da elfa!".

"Nem meu irmão ditaria tais regras, não tenho que te obedecer. Não foi June quem matou Isaac". Shun falou baixo, porém com firmeza e encarando o loiro.

"Eu sei que não foi ela! É que não estou gostando de ver vocês juntos!".

Shun sorriu inocente. "Não precisa ficar ciúmes, você sempre será meu melhor amigo...".

Hyoga aproximou-se ficando bem próximo do outro. Shun assustou-se, mas não tinha para onde ir, era o amigo a sua frente e parede atrás.

"Amigos? Será que ainda não percebeu?".

Shun sorriu novamente, agora em gesto nervoso. Seus pensamentos iam às mais remotas lembranças. Sempre via Ikki, mas Hyoga também sempre estava l�, e apesar da personalidade um pouco arrogante, o loiro sempre lhe fora muito gentil e atencioso. Uma avalanche de emoções caiu em seu coração e o olhar que lhe era lançado não ajudava muito a raciocinar, muito pelo contrário. Sem pensar fechou os olhos com força virando o rosto. Logo sentiu o quente ar que era exalado pelas narinas do outro lhe tocando a pele na região do pescoço; em seguida sentiu os lábios do loiro tocando-lhe nesse local, um arrepio enorme percorreu-lhe o corpo e voltou a abrir os olhos.

"Hyoga...". Falou virando o rosto para encarar o outro, ato que resultou em uma aproximação dos lábios, que quase se tocaram, ficando a menos de três centímetros um do outro.

O loiro nada esperou, tomou os lábios que há tempos desejava. Shun arregalou os olhos e fez menção de empurrar, mas uma estranha e deliciosa sensação começou a invadir seu corpo então, timidamente, abriu a boca que foi prontamente invadida. Os braços de Hyoga apertaram a esguia cintura unindo o máximo possível os corpos.

Quando o beijo cessou Hyoga contemplou o belo e inocente rosto corado, e foi impossível conter um sorrido de satisfação ao ver seu amado assim. Surpreendeu-se com o olhar que lhe foi lançado. Shun o olhou com desejo e luxúria, jamais imaginara aquele olhar no rosto do 'inocente' Shun. Naquele momento percebeu que era amado, assim como amava, há muito tempo. A surpresa foi ainda maior quando sentiu as delicadas mãos tocando-lhe o rosto, sentindo os dedos finos entrelaçarem em seus cabelos e os lábios famintos procurarem pelos seus. Foi aos céus e lá ficou toda a tarde, que foi muito bem aproveitada com beijos e carícias.

June estava entediada. Ajudava no que podia, mas muitos humanos ficavam incomodados com sua presença; não entendia bem o porque, talvez fosse o fato de ser uma elfa, ou por ser mais forte até mesmo fisicamente. Ou simplesmente fosse tudo junto. Olhou para si mesma: estava sentada em um rochedo fora da cidade, olhando o horizonte com Athlantis atrás de si. Já era tarde, o céu começava a ficar alaranjado, e sentia em seu íntimo a proximidade da guerra. Pensava que em seus 190 anos de vida sempre fora forte, independente, auto-suficiente e sozinha. Pretendentes não lhe faltavam, mas em nada eles lhe interessavam. Bom pelo menos não por muito tempo...

"Com licença". Uma suave voz chamou, fazendo a elfa voltar à realidade.

"Shunrei? O que faz aqui?". Disse virando-se para trás.

"Notei que não comeu nada desde que chegou. Vim lhe trazer essas frutas". Afirmou a menina mostrando um cesta com algumas frutas e pães também.

Só então June percebeu: estava faminta. Durante a viagem não parou nem para beber água, e agora sentia o vácuo em seu estômago.

"Parece que você adivinhou". Sorriu para moça que sentou ao seu lado, ela também trazia uma cabaça contendo vinho.

June comeu em silêncio, enquanto era observada pela morena de olhos curiosos. Quando terminou, olhou para a outra.

"Algum problema?".

"Não...".

June novamente olhou para frente.

"... é que eu...". Shunrei não conseguiu terminar, mas levou a mão direita até o rosto da elfa afastando os cabelos para poder ver melhor. June olhou intrigada.

"Termina de falar".

Shunrei corou, retirou a mão e baixou a cabeça "Desculpe, mas fique curiosa por causa das suas orelhas".

June surpreendeu-se e colocou a mão esquerda na própria orelha.

"Que foi, não gostou?".

"É exatamente o contrário...". A menina corou ainda mais.

A elfa vislumbrou o rosto perfeito, viajou nas belas curvas, imaginou como seria aquele belo cabelo negro solto. Shunrei encarou a outra vendo o olhar de admiração, nunca havia notado um olhar com tanto desejo sobre si. Na verdade já havia notado, mas nunca se importou ou sentiu o que agora se passava em seu coração. Viu a loira guiar a mão até sua face e sentiu o suave toque, fechou os olhos viajando na carícia.

Do nada, a morena abriu os olhos alarmada, olhou para os lados, e levantou rápido.

"Fiz algo que não devia?".

"De modo algum, é que esse não é o local adequado...". Corou com a frase que começou.

June riu e levantou. "Entendo. Tem medo que os outros te vejam comigo? Acha estranho uma fêmea com outra fêmea, mesmo sendo de espécies diferentes?".

"Não é isso, mas vivo sozinha com meu irmão. Já fugi de muitas investidas de guerreiros e não sei se realmente quero essa situação...". A jovem ficou confusa.

"Nossa, você tá me confundindo! Quero ficar com você agora! Senti algo muito intenso em meu peito quando te vi e quero descobrir o que é esse sentimento. Mas se for para ficar colocando pedras em um caminho que mal começou é melhor não percorremos por ele".

Shunrei a olhou admirada; não pensou mais e foi em direção a ela, segurando em sua nuca e sendo abraçada na cintura, tendo os lábios arrebatados por um impudico beijo.

As emoções e as sensações se misturavam de forma intensa e avassaladora. Shunrei perdia-se naquele contato, e todo o traço de sanidade que possuía ia desaparecendo conforme o toque persistia. Por sua vez, June sentia um enorme calor invadir-lhe o corpo, e a vontade de sentir cada vez mais aquele sabor, aquele cheiro, aquele corpo junto ao seu.

Inebriadas! A mente deturpada com a nova e magnífica certeza: havia sim alguém para elas, e graças aos deuses finalmente as almas destinadas uma à outra se encontravam para unir-se novamente em uma só, forte e eterna

O beijo finalmente cessou. A morena sentia a face afogueada e ainda perdia-se no belo olhar da outra.

"June, eu...". Não entendia como, mas agora a vergonha tomava conta de seu ser. Nunca em sua vida imaginou que pularia assim no pescoço de alguém, ainda mais considerando que nem conhecia aquela elfa! O que seria pior: ter feito isso? Estar com alguém do mesmo sexo? Ou então ter gostado? Não sabia definir.

"Não precisa dizer...". Falou colocando o dedo indicador direito sobre os lábios rosados e tenros. "... Quer conversar em outro lugar?".

A garota sorriu aliviada; a outra parecia ter lido sua mente então apenas afirmou com a cabeça. Juntas foram para a casa na qual Shunrei morava.

"Você e seu irmão vivem há muito tempo sozinhos nessa casa?". June perguntou assim que entraram.

"Sim. Mas desde que se tornou um cavaleiro, Shiryu passa a maior parte do tempo com seus companheiros no alojamento, e eu fico aqui na companhia de minha ama".

"Ela não está aqui agora, est�?".

"Não. Porquê...". A menina nem teve tempo de falar, pois teve os lábios novamente tomados pelos da outra.

Em instinto puro, a elfa conseguiu encontrar o quarto, na parte superior da bucólica casa, e apressou-se a se deixar cair na cama sob o corpo da outra. Já acariciava de forma íntima, passando os finos e longos dedos pela cintura esguia da jovem Shunrei que gemia com o contato ousado.

June levantou lentamente o vestido da outra, deixando os dedos percorrerem a aveludada pele alva.

"Não...". Shunrei falou assustada erguendo um pouco o corpo.

"Não vou fazer o que você não quiser que eu faça!...". A loira levantou-se um pouco. ". Você é virgem?".

Shunrei afirmou com um movimento de cabeça.

"Bom, então deixaremos isso para depois. Mas beijar pode, né?". Sorriu maliciosa a elfa.

"Deve...". Murmurou a outra sentindo a face corar e vendo a monumental loira deitar-se novamente sob seu corpo começando a beijar de forma apaixonada.

Com suavidade, June soltou os cabelos da morena, finalmente vislumbrando a negra cascata e entrelaçando os dedos nela.

Era noite. Só naquele momento June percebia o estado de cansaço no qual seu corpo se encontrava, e após algum tempo juntas, acabaram por adormecer.

Amanheceu. Os primeiros raios solares entraram pelo quarto atingindo o rosto perfeito da bela morena, que despertou. A primeira coisa que viu foi o rosto alvo da elfa. Dormiram abraçadas, ambas de lado por sobre a cama, as pernas entrelaçadas e os braços envoltos na cintura uma da outra.

"Belo jeito de começar o dia". Pensou deixando escapar um pequeno sorriso de satisfação.

"Shunrei?". Uma voz incrédula fez com que a morena se virasse a loira acordasse.

"Seiya!". A morena levantou rápido tentando se recompor com a face vermelha.

"Bom dia... Para os dois". June falou sonolenta levantando-se e olhando para a menina e depois para o rapaz.

"Algum problema?". Disse ela.

"Para mim não, mas Shiryu não vai gostar nada disso". Seiya falou sorrindo sem graça.

"Meu irmão?". Aquela idéia ainda não havia se passado pela mente da garota.

"Só porque sou do sexo feminino?". A elfa ficou incrédula. Lembrava-se de ter visto Shiryu com Mú, e os dois pareciam muito íntimos, então por que Shunrei não poderia?

"Não é bem isso. Acho que é mais por você ser uma elfa". O rapaz ficou sem graça pela frase dita.

"Ah, é isso?...". June abriu um grande sorriso. "... Tenho certeza de que ele não vai se importar!".

Seiya sentiu-se incomodado com a afirmação. O que ela poderia saber sobre Shiryu que ele não sabia.

"Por que está tão segura disso?". Perguntou enfim.

"É que...". Pensou um pouco e achou a pergunta do rapaz suspeita. "... É isso que minha intuição me diz".

O rapaz riu. "É isso! Então t�! Eu vim aqui para te chamar, quase não acreditei quando me disseram que você tava aqui! Mas, o que importa é que os guerreiros estão prontos para partir. Vou esperar lá em baixo, acho que vocês querem conversar". Saiu sorrindo e achando que Shunrei tinha muita sorte em arrumar uma namorada tão bonita.

"Acho que agora é a hora de nossa despedida". Falou a loira quando ficaram a sós.

Shunrei baixou a cabeça sentindo os olhos encherem de lágrimas.

"Nunca mais vou ter ver...". Balbuciou abraçando a si mesma.

"Não diga isso! Eu vou voltar, e levarei você para minha cidade". Falou abraçando a garota e depositando um leve beijo na cabeça da morena.

"Promete?". Shunrei abraçou-a e olhou-a nos olhos.

"Sim, eu prometo". Acariciou a bela face, retirando algumas lágrimas que ali estavam, e começaram um longo e apaixonado beijo.

June deixou a casa vendo Shunrei parada à porta com o olhar triste, mas mesmo assim não vacilou e foi de encontro aos outros guerreiros.

"Vamos!". Chamou Daidaros saindo a galopes rápidos, sendo seguido pela pequena comitiva, rumo à maior batalha de suas vidas!

* * *

Ao fim da tarde do segundo dia de viagem Marin entrou em Háthyas, reino da senhora Saori, a mais pacífica rainha de todos os reinos humanos.

O reino em questão era muito próspero, se igualando a Athlantis, e muito belo, construído próximo ao maior rio da Terra-Média, o Nhozama, que este deságua no mar de água salgada. Era o reino mais próximo, por isso chegara rapidamente. Claro que também montava um _ocigam_.

Já estava no meio da cidade, mas sua presença não foi sequer notada, por não possuir traços élficos como a orelha. Finalmente chegou ao castelo. O belo animal branco malhando de cinza e preto empinou com a aproximação de um homem. Com agilidade, a ruiva fez com que o cavalo se acalmasse, e desceu encarando figura a sua frente.

"Quem é você?". Ele perguntou com voz firme.

"Sou Marin, e desejo falar com a rainha".

"Sinto muito, mas isso não é tão fácil assim". Falou o jovem de cabelos roxos repicados com a maior ponta chegando aos ombros. Era de estatura média, mais ou menos 1,75m; nos olhos a mesma cor do cabelo; o corpo era esguio, mas Marin não se deixou enganar, ele parecia ser muito forte.

"Algum problema, Odysseus?". Um outro jovem apareceu atrás do que ali já estava. Esse tinha cabelo rosa um pouco comprido, mas sem chegar aos ombros e também repicados; os olhos eram da mesma cor, em tom mais escuro. Ele era um pouco maior que o outro e o físico era mais desenvolvido, mas não chegava a ser muito musculoso.

"Problema algum, Io. Só essa garotinha aqui que pensa que pode falar com a rainha quando quiser". Falou debochando.

"Sinto muito, gracinha, mas se você estiver afim, eu posso conversar com você. Que tal um lugar mais reservado?". Io falou rindo e olhando a jovem de cima a baixo. Ela estava com uma capa cinza que cobria todo o corpo, mas se o rosto já era lindo, ficou a imaginar como seria o resto. Ambos riram.

Marin levantou uma sobrancelha, intrigada. "Garotinha? Gracinha?...". 'Quem eles pensam que sou?'. Pensou antes de prosseguir. "Sou uma guerreira! Vim de Rhovanion para falar com a rainha e assim o farei!". Afirmou segura de si.

"Rhovanion? Mas... você não é uma elfa!". Disse Odysseus já tocando no ombro da ruiva, pronto para expulsá-la dali!

Nesse momento a mestiça pegou a mão que ia tocar-lhe, apertando o pulso fazendo com que ela virasse, em seguida torcendo o braço e virando o cavaleiro de costas para si.

"Nunca tente me tocar. Pode ser perigoso para você". Murmurou no ouvido do guerreiro no segundo antes de jogá-lo no chão.

Io não ficou parado: desferiu um soco de esquerda que foi detido pela mão esquerda da mestiça, depois atacou de direita, tendo esse punho também preso pela mão da ruiva. Marin, então, usando sua agilidade de mestiça, pisou com o pé esquerdo na coxa direita de Io impulsionando o corpo para passar por cima do ombro direito do jovem, ficando assim com ele a suas costas; virou o corpo no mesmo instante que ele, e rapidamente socou a face do guerreiro fazendo o rapaz ir de encontro ao solo, já sangrando pela boca e nariz.

Muita gente viu a confusão, e mais guardas foram chamados. Marin viu-se então cercada por vários homens, alguns armados com espadas e outros com arco-e-flecha. A situação não era boa: estava com a entrada do castelo atrás de si, mas as escadas estavam na lateral, tanto a sua direita quanto a sua esquerda, a parte onde estava era como um degrau de aproximadamente 3m.

"Isso não era necessário". Pensou analisando a situação. Riu internamente, deu alguns passos à frente, afastando-se da parede.

"Fique parada senão...". Um dos homens falou, preparando o arco para atirar.

Ela estreitou os olhos e deixou escapar um sorriso irônico no canto dos lábios. Virou, ficando de frente para a parede, correu em direção a ela, bateu o pé esquerdo no mármore dando impulso para alcançar com a mão direita a parte mais alta do lugar; usando a impulsão conquistada fez com que o corpo elevasse dando um giro de quase 360º, parando no alto e de costa para os homens boquiabertos. O fino salto que ela usava ficou a um centímetro da beirada.

Como se nada tivesse acontecido, começou a andar vendo a porta do palácio se abrir, e de repente parou! O abrir da porta revelou um grande homem, aproximadamente 1.90m, cabelos castanhos claríssimos, olhos azuis e postura muito imponente.

Marin olhou de canto de olhos para trás, os outros já haviam subido e algo lhe dizia que o homem a sua frente era a maior de todas as ameaças.

"Siegfried, sua presença não é necessária, nós podemos cuidar dela". Disse Odysseus.

O homem olhou de cima a baixo para o companheiro vendo o estado lastimável em que esse se encontrava, todo sujo e como o orgulho ferido; Io estava pior, pois sangrava.

"Estou vendo como podem cuidar dela. Esqueceram-se de que nunca devem subestimar um inimigo?". Indagou.

"Não sou inimiga!". Marin disse encarando o homem que facilmente notou ser o general do exército; bastou ver como os outros abaixaram a cabeça para o que dissera.

"Então, por que atacou?".

"Oras, ou eu atacava ou era expulsa, e isso não posso permitir".

"Sinto, mas você agora é nossa prisioneira. Feriu guerreiros de nossa nação e pagará por isso".

"Não será tão fácil me prender!". Disse desfazendo-se da capa, deixando a mostra o belo corpo vestido com uma calça preta justa na cintura e quadril, larga no restante, a blusa era vermelha sem ombros ou alças dessa forma os ombros ficavam nus. Não carregava espada, mas sim uma "sai" presa em cada uma das coxas. (N/A: 'sai' é uma adaga de três pontas).

A ruiva pegou as armas, postando-se para a batalha. Do mesmo modo Siegfried o fez, retirando sua espada da bainha.

"Afastem-se! Essa luta é minha". Ordenou o general aos homens que estavam próximos.

A contragosto Odysseus, Io e os outros também, se afastaram.

Siegfried avançou três passos e Marin recuou a mesma quantidade, ficando ambos quase no meio do hall aberto que antecedia a entrada do salão da rainha. A porta foi fechada por dois homens, e no momento em que a pesada porta fez o estrondo do contato das partes se tocando, os dois correram em direções opostas, indo de encontro um ao outro.

O barulho dos metais se chocando se fez presente no local, a espada foi segura, em dois pontos, entre as pontas da 'sai'. Marin ergueu os braços levando o outro a fazer o mesmo e aproximando muito os corpos.

"Essa luta não é necessária". Afirmou só para o outro ouvir.

"Renda-se e ela acaba sem que você saia ferida".

"Nunca!". Ela disse tendo os braços forçados para baixo pela força que o outro aplicava.

"Ahhhhhh". Um grito de dor ecoou, a mestiça conseguiu sair antes de ter o braço decepado, mas não pôde evitar que um profundo corte fosse feito em seu ombro direito.

Os olhos brilhantes e azuis da jovem ganharam um brilho diferente, estava diante de um guerreiro a sua altura, mas ele ia pagar caro por te lá ferido.

"As pernas...". Pensou ela, era um homem alto e poderia atingir-lhe facilmente as pernas, ainda mais se considerarmos sua agilidade superior.

Atacou desviando, em um giro de 180º da espada se protegendo com uma sai enquanto a outra foi cravada na coxa direita do general. Postou-se vendo o outro quase cair depois do golpe.

"Você não é humana. Humanos não se movem assim, tampouco fazem o que você fez para subir aqui". Disse ele um pouco incerto.

"Sou uma mestiça: filha de um humano com uma elfa. E como já havia dito a seus amigos, vim de Rhovanion para falar com a rainha e eu o farei mesmo que tenha que te matar".

"O que pode ser tão importante para que você arrisque sua vida assim! Pois sabe que eu também posso te matar mesmo sendo uma mestiça, tenho força para esse ato!".

"O mais estranho é que me arrisco pela sua raça...". De repente essa idéia lhe veio à mente e percebeu que cometia um erro em lutar. Desfez a postura de combate ficando com a coluna ereta e os braços largados esticados e segurando as armas.

"O que você está fazendo?". Ele ficou muito intrigado.

"Me rendendo". Seu tom de voz era gélido, da mesma forma que seu olhar.

"Jogue fora a 'sai'...". Ela o fez, e ele aproximou-se colocando a ponta da espada na garganta da ruiva. "... Poderia te matar agora". Ele disse estreitando os olhos.

"Faça e seu reino cairá por não aceitar minha ajuda".

"Ajuda? Mas do que ela está falando?". Perguntava-se Siegfried em pensamento. O reino estava na mais perfeita ordem, porém aquele olhar não mentia; muito pelo contrário, passava convicção absoluta!

Ele aproximou-se segurando no queixo da ruiva, apertando ligeiramente a maçã do rosto. Chegou o rosto muito próximo, mas sem largar a espada.

"Tente algo e eu juro que lhe cortarei a cabeça". Murmurou em tom ameaçador, e em seguida solto-a, guardando a espada.

"Você está louco? Mate-a". Io chegou perto indignado.

Siegfried olhou de cima. "Creio que não ouvi bem. Quer repetir?".

Io estremeceu e reconheceu em pensamento que estava errado, afinal aquele não era qualquer um, mas sim o seu general. "Nada, eu não disse nada importante".

"Ainda bem". Falou voltando-se para Marin, encarando. "Vamos". Chamou indo em direção à grande porta, abrindo-a e transcendendo. Marin o seguiu, Odysseus também, mas Io ficou do lado de fora.

O local era lindo: na janela, vitrais com imagens dos deuses. Podia-se notar a adoração à deusa Athena, protetora do reino, isso graças a uma estátua de quase dois metros localizada atrás do trono de modo que os pés dela ficavam na altura da cabeça do soberano quando este estivesse sentado. A estátua em questão era toda de ouro, a deusa segurava na mão esquerda seu escudo e na outra a espada, apontada para o chão, que simbolizava Nike, a Vitória.

O salão estava vazio, com exceção aos que acabavam de entrar.

"Odysseus, vá chamar a rainha". Ordenou o general, que demonstrou não desejar respostas, assim como também não queria deixar a ruiva a sós com um guerreiro que não era capaz de enfrentá-la. Assim, o jovem de cabelos roxos saiu.

"Você é uma mestiça e vive em Rhovanion?". Perguntou ele, pouco interessado.

"Sim". Ela respondeu, com menos interesse ainda. Ocupava-se com gravar na memória todos os detalhes do local onde estava.

"Os elfos não aceitariam...".

"Você não sabe de nada!".

Siegfried virou-se para a ruiva indignado, e pronto para dizer meia dúzia de desaforos àquela garota mas, nesse momento, a rainha entrou no salão.

Com placidez e altividade, a jovem garota caminhou até o trono. Marin a fitava de cima a baixo. Ela era realmente muito jovem, a aparência era de uma mera menina mimada, mas escondia por baixo dessa couraça uma grande líder com alma de guerreira, nobre por natureza e guiada pela mais sábia das deusas. Os cabelos cor lavanda eram longos, lisos, de aparência sedosa, e podia se deduzir, perfumados. O vestido era longo, tecido acetinado em rosa suave que moldava bem os seios e a cintura e abria-se em uma pequena roda conforme ia chegando ao chão.

Na companhia da rainha vinha uma jovem ruiva; os cabelos puxados mais para alaranjado do que para vermelho estavam presos caprichosamente em uma trança curta, já que o cabelo não era longo, mas alguns fios caíam-lhe na face assim como a franja, o límpido azul dos olhos era o que mais chamava atenção na serva que aparentava ser um pouco mais velha que sua senhora e vinha com um vestido branco de bojo azul que deixava a mostra o ombro, a não ser pela alça de ambos os lados, mas esse tinha apenas quatro centímetros.

Marin viu os olhos violetas de Saori percorrer-lhe todo o seu corpo, contemplando a situação deplorável na qual se encontrava, já que sangrava tanto que sua roupa do lado direito do corpo estava toda manchada, assim como no chão se formava uma pequena poça do líquido vermelho e viscoso.

"Por Athena! O que é isso? Se você continuar assim, vai desfalecer aqui mesmo!...". Disse a rainha muito preocupada. "... Seika, leve-a para cuidar dessa ferida". Falou virando-se para sua dama de companhia.

"Sim, Majestade".

Assim que recebeu a ordem a garota foi em direção à outra com um lenço que trazia nas mãos, e assim que chegou perto o levou até a ferida no intuito de estancar o sangramento, apertando-o. Marin deu um passo para trás, a dor era forte e não gostava de ser tocada. Afastou-se de vez, mas ficou com o lenço, segurando-o com a mão esquerda.

"Creio que há assuntos mais urgentes a serem tratados, milady".

"Mas e seu ombro?".

"Depois cuidarei dele. O que tenho a falar é muito urgente".

"Então diga". Falou a jovem fazendo sinal para que Seika voltasse a seu lado.

"Sou Marin, vim em nome de meu povo: os elfos de Rhovanion e Avalon. Sempre houve divergência entre nossas espécies, isso é fato incontestável, e está prestes a explodir mais uma guerra entre Homens e Elfos".

"Então você veio aqui para declarar guerra? Shion vai nos atacar?".

"Shion não: Hades e os Signos Negros!...". Esse nome soou nada familiar aos que ali estavam, por isso Marin resolveu continuar. "... Desde os tempos mais remotos, lutamos entre nós pelo domínio da Terra-Média, mas nunca se buscou a extinção de uma das espécies, e por questão de honra os elfos nunca utilizaram seu verdadeiro poder contra os humanos. Na mais recente batalha houve também uma rebelião interna em meu povo. Hades levantou-se contra a nossa antiga líder em uma batalha sangrenta. Ela conseguiu aprisioná-lo em um reino no subsolo da Terra-Média, mas infelizmente isso causou a morte da Senhora, assim como levou vários elfos ao túmulo. A ambição de Hades não pode ser concretizada ficando ele e seus servos aprisionados".

"Não entendi bem o que isso tem a ver conosco". Falou a rainha um pouco incrédula.

"Acontece que a ambição de Hades é livrar a Terra-Média de todos os impuros e, de uma forma que ainda não sabemos explicar, Hades e sua legião conseguiram quebrar o selo que os prendia; assim, começaram a atacar humanos. Nesse momento, um pequeno grupo, os mais fortes de meu povo, os elfos dourados, dirigem-se para a batalha juntamente com três humanos do reino de Athlantis".

"Como posso acreditar no que diz?".

Marin movimentou-se rápido indo de encontro à rainha, deixando cair o lenço e levando a mão direita a suas costas. Siegfried, que a via de costas, viu a mão retirar uma adaga de vinte centímetros que até então estava oculta pelos cabelos revoltos, e apressou-se em desembainhar sua espada. Mas já era tarde, e a mestiça estava a menos de um metro da rainha. Com movimentos calmos mas ágeis, Marin estendeu a arma desembainhada à jovem e ajoelhou-se, e encarou-a com firmeza.

"Se duvidas, mate-me agora!".

Saori pegou a adaga, segurando-a em direção ao pescoço da outra, quase lhe tocando a pele. Encarou friamente tentando desvendar o que havia por trás daqueles azuis: verdade ou falsidade?

Absortas na situação, não notaram que o general colocou sua espada do lado direito do pescoço da mestiça.

"Guarde a espada, Siegfried! Meu coração diz que devemos confiar nessa jovem...". Assim o guerreiro fez, e a rainha sentou-se novamente. "... O que sugere que façamos, então? Sim, pois se já há guerreiros a caminho, não temos tempo a perder. Não há tempo para preparar um exército".

Marin levantou-se rápido, e com o movimento abrupto sentiu uma forte vertigem. Quase caiu, mas conseguiu se recompor.

"Você está bem?". Perguntou a rainha preocupada.

"Não se preocupe! Quanto ao que devemos fazer, o certo é levar o maior grupo possível desde que a partida seja amanhã, quando dos primeiros raios do sol".

"Siegfried, quantos homens podemos preparar com esse tempo?".

"Vinte, vinte e cinco. No máximo trinta".

"Então ordeno que comecem os preparativos agora. E quanto a você, Marin, vá com Seika. Ela lhe mostrara um dormitório e lhe ajudará a cuidar dessa ferida".

O corte era realmente fundo, e se não fosse uma mestiça já haveria caído inconsciente há muito tempo, ou quem sabe até mesmo morrido pela hemorragia que tingia onde quer que ela parasse.

"Não é necessário, eu vim aqui para ajudar...". O tom de voz tornou-se baixo, e nesse instante o corpo começou a cair; já não possuía mais forças para manter-se em pé e sentia a vida esvair-lhe do corpo. Só não chegou ao chão pois o braço forte de Siegfried segurou-a prontamente. A última coisa que Marin pôde ouvir foi a voz forte do general dizendo: "Fique tranqüila, você está entre aliados, agora". E desfaleceu.

Acordou assustada, sem saber onde estava. Marin conseguiu erguer ligeiramente a cabeça, olhando para os lados tentando se localizar no tempo e espaço. Não viu nada, somente as paredes do quarto onde estava. Reparou na cama em que deitava, ela era grande e confortável, os lençóis finos de textura suave tocavam-lhe a pele desnuda... Desnuda? Sim, seu tórax estava nu, envolto apenas em uma bandagem que cobria o ombro direito e os seios. Estava com uma calça branca e larga. Com um pouco de dificuldade conseguiu levantar-se, procurando suas sandálias, suas roupas e suas armas. Olhou para fora; já era noite.

"Gaia!".

Nesse momento, viu a porta se abrir. Assustou-se, e sem saber o que fazer ficou parada de frente para quem quer que entrasse.

Siegfried gelou com a cena! A bela mestiça em pé, o abdômen bem delineado a mostra, os seios completamente moldados pela bandagem, a calça abaixo do umbigo deixando parte da pele abaixo deste a mostra... Subiu o olhar, vendo os cabelos caídos por sobre os ombros em maravilhosa cascata escarlate, e nos olhos o brilho da incerteza... Fascinante! Suspirou, desviando o olhar.

"Perdão, pensei que ainda dormia".

"Quero minha roupas e meus pertences".

"Creio que as roupas não estão em estado de uso. Quanto a suas armas, não se preocupe. Estão comigo e as devolverei".

"Preciso de roupas".

"Vou chamar Seika e ordenar que lhe traga alguns vestidos".

"Calças e uma camisa. Não dá para lutar bem usando um vestido".

Siegfried riu achando aquele ser muito especial: era forte mesmo ferida; era determinada mesmo sozinha; tinha que reconhecer, era uma guerreira valorosa.

O general saiu, deixando-a a sós, perdida em seus pensamentos. 'Ele me ajudou, esqueci de agradecer'. Pensou olhando para a porta já fechada.

Em aproximadamente cinco minutos Seika entrou no quarto, carregando algumas roupas consigo. A serva ajudou Marin a vestir-se, mas em seu olhar havia uma interrogação que parecia saltar, tão evidente era.

"Pergunte logo!". Marin falou enquanto vestia a camisa.

"Como?...". Tentou fazer-se de boba.

"Sei que quer saber algo, então diga!".

"Bom é que... É difícil ser uma guerreira e ter uma vida como a das outras garotas? Eu sei que você não é humana, mas...".

"É tão difícil quanto decidir entregar sua vida para servir". Falou calmamente, encarando os olhos da outra.

"Mas... e seu marido ele aceita? Desculpe, estou sendo intrometida".

"Não há problemas. O meu companheiro é um elfo dourado, está indo para a batalha eu não poderia ficar parada e deixá-lo se arriscar sozinho. Sei que esse motivo e egoísta, mas se for para morrer, que nós estejamos juntos, pois não suportarei viver sem ele...". O amor que a mestiça deixava transbordar era tão grande que chegou a emocionar a serva.

Siegfried entrou. Não ouvira toda a conversa, mas as últimas falas de Marin ele entendeu perfeitamente, e por um estranho motivo sentiu-se incomodado.

"Com licença..." Disse assim que entrou. "... Logo irá amanhecer, acho melhor você comer algo se pretende viajar tanto tempo, e ainda se recuperando de um ferimento grave".

"Sim, claro". Concordou ela, realmente estava faminta!

"Só mais uma coisa, Seika...". Murmurou ela. "... Se você tem um sonho, lute por ele, pois se você luta e crê esse sonho vale a pena. Acredite!".

Seika sorriu lindamente. A jovem que via diante de seus olhos era realmente encantadora! Enfim saíram. Marin foi guiada a uma sala onde comeu e bebeu, satisfazendo-se com a gostosa comida.

No horizonte o sol já começava a levantar-se, mudando o azul escuro para alaranjado vivo e vibrante. Rumo a ele um grupo de vinte homens deixou para trás a bela cidade de Háthyas, guiados pela nobre mestiça.

* * *

"Solaryus...". Murmurou Thétis ao chegar ao grande portal de madeira maciça com vários desenhos. Via-se o sol em lugar de destaque, ante as montanhas e os lagos.

A cidade era toda cercada por altas muralhas. Havia várias casas de agricultores ao redor, e mais longinquamente, onde não se podia ver.

Poderia pular, mas para que se dar ao trabalho? Era só pedir, que certamente abririam a porta para ela.

"Olá". Chamou, esperando por alguma resposta.

"Quem é você? E o que quer aqui?". Uma voz masculina perguntou.

O guarda que estava do outro lado abriu uma pequena janela, de modo que somente seus olhos eram vistos.

A loira desceu de seu _ocigam_ amarelado e aproximou-se da janela.

"Deixe-me entrar". Falou com voz doce e sedutora, encarando firmemente os olhos do jovem. Como por encanto o cavaleiro obedeceu à ordem, abrindo uma porta menor que se ocultava no grande portal. A elfa entrou, levando seu cavalo.

"Qual é seu nome, rapaz?".

"Chamo-me Jabú, senhorita".

"Muito obrigada, Jabú, você foi muito útil". Falou ela sorrindo e montando em seu cavalo, logo em seguida disparando rápido para o castelo.

O jovem balançou a cabeça, olhando para os lados. Só então se deu conta do que havia feito. Ela podia ser uma inimiga! Pelos deuses, onde estava com a cabeça? Odiou-se e saiu em busca de ajuda.

Thétis sorria maliciosa, era realmente muito boa no que fazia, e homem algum podia resistir a sua doce voz!

Os elfos foram os primeiros seres a conhecerem a fala, e nenhuma espécie da Terra-Média cantou antes deles, por isso sua voz possuía beleza e força superior às outras. Thétis manejava com destreza essa poderosa arma. Era, pois, uma sarcedotiza nascida do ventre de uma elfa que possuía os mesmos poderes, e filha de um grande guerreiro, logo também era uma guerreira. Seus poderes, utilizava-os quando julgava não ser necessária uma luta.

Em poucos instantes chegou ao castelo. Assim como a maior parte da cidade, ele possuía as paredes em tom amarelo claro; no alto do marco da entrada principal do castelo, entalhada na pedra, via-se a biga de Apolo, a que conduzia o sol. Olhou para seus pés e viu que abaixo, também entalhado na pedra que pisava, havia um grande desenho do astro-rei.

"É, esse lugar adora mesmo Apolo". Concluiu em pensamento. "Já não há mais tempo, tenho que falar com o rei agora". Conclui em pensamento caminhado para a porta.

"Hei! O que quer aqui?". Um homem de pele negra e cabelos brancos num curioso corte, que deixava as laterais nuas e crescia somente no meio chegando bem abaixo da cintura, interrogou.

"Leve-me a seu rei". Novamente usou seu doce e implacável poder de persuasão, e no mesmo instante o guerreiro abriu a porta, acompanhando-a até o interior.

O rei, que até então conversava com seu fiel general Atlas, surpreendeu-se com o que viu.

"O que está fazendo? Por que deixou entrar essa elfa?". Perguntou em alto e bom som, fazendo o cavaleiro sair de seu torpor.

"Majestade, eu... Eu não sei". Respondeu ele, confuso.

Nesse instante, Jabú entra correndo pelo salão. "Majestade...". Parou ao ver a elfa. "... Acho que cheguei tarde". Disse, sem graça.

"Mas afinal, o que está acontecendo aqui?". O general falou furioso.

"Perdão. Creio que a culpa não é deles, e sim minha". Falou observando a bela figura do rei com seus cabelos azuis, vestido com uma longa túnica branca com um faixa vertical que ia do peito ao chão.

"Isso eu já percebi! Diga, então: o que uma elfa está fazendo em meio reino?".

"Sim... Está para estourar a maior guerra já vista na Terra-Média, mas não em escala numérica e sim em poder. Um grupo de elfos que acreditam em uma Terra-Média inicialmente puramente élfica pretende retornar a esse passado, exterminando todas as espécies e raças diferentes deles...".

"Não há nesse mundo exército que possa combater os cinco reinos de uma vez!". Afirmou Atlas.

"Aí é que você se engana! Eles podem, sim, matar todos, pois têm poder para isso. Pense bem: é obvio que usei de meus poderes élficos para estar agora nesse salão, mas ao contrário de mim, os Signos Negros podem manipular de forma ofensiva seus poderes. Isso só é possível aos mais fortes de minha espécie. Em Rhovanion há apenas treze elfos capazes de fazer isso: eles são Shion, nosso líder maior, e os dourados que agora caminham para a batalha, em nome da liberdade e da sobrevivência de seu povo!".

"Não acredito em você! Saia agora de meu palácio ou mandarei te executar!". Falou o rei em tom ameaçador.

"Mas...". Ela tentou protestar, mas Atlas foi a seu encontro para tirá-la de lá. "Não me toque!".

O rei surpreendeu-se, vendo seu mais leal servo parar ante a ordem da loira.

"Como fez isso?". Ele disse incrédulo.

"Do mesmo modo que poderia fazer com o senhor, mas prefiro que acredite em mim sem a necessidade desse tipo de coisa".

Impossível negar que aquelas palavras tocaram-lhe profundamente. Se ela quisesse, poderia obrigá-lo a fazer qualquer coisa. Viu Atlas voltar ao normal e logo em seguida segurar a jovem pelos ombros, obrigando-a a caminhar de encontro à porta.

"Traga-a aqui". Ordenou, quando eles já estavam perto da saída. Atlas achou estranho, mas obedeceu.

"O que diz é de estrema gravidade, espero que compreenda isso. A batalha já começou, de certa forma. O que espera que eu faça?".

"Mande um pequeno grupo. Eles serão leves e ágeis, e chegarão a tempo, já que Rhovanion é o local mais distante do bosque negro de Doriath, onde a batalha acontecerá".

"Se é assim, amanhã logo cedo meus homens seguirão você até esse bosque. E que Apolo os proteja". Concluiu com pesar.

Como o rei ordenou foi feito: na manhã do dia seguinte um grupo de quinze humanos e uma elfa deixou Solaryus para a maior batalha já vista pelos seres daquele mundo.

* * *

NA/ O capitulo quatro ficou muito grande (a Kuu-chan, minha beta, que o diga ), por isso eu resolvi dividi-lo em duas partes.

Proxima parte: Jisty e Shina!


	5. Aliados Parte II

Era Dourada

Aiko Hosokawa

_**CAP-4 Aliados Parte II**_

"Ártemis...". Murmurou Jisty já na praça central do reino.

O lugar tinha uma bela fonte em pedras cinza imitando uma cachoeira, que deixava a água escorrer por todos os seus lados. Esse peculiar monumento marcava o centro exato da área mais urbana da cidade. Via-se construções de diversos tamanhos, algumas de bela aparência, outras exibiam simplicidade e modéstia. Um grande templo se fazia notar: ele possuía as portas abertas e, no alto da grande porta, uma lua em forma minguante entalhada em dourado e um círculo prateado a completava em sua forma cheia, como se a lua estivesse em suas duas formas ao mesmo tempo. Jisty entrou, esperando encontrar algo que a pudesse ajudar, mas encontrou somente uma grande estátua da deusa da Lua vestida com sua armadura de compridas ombreiras, de pernas e os braços perfeitamente ajustados ao corpo esguio; nas costas o famoso escudo lunar em sua forma minguante.

"Não vai ser aqui que a encontrarei...". Disse para si mesma virando as costas para a estátua para deixar o recinto, com o intuito de encontrar a rainha, a que havia recebido o mesmo nome da deusa que seu povo adorava: Ártemis. Parou já à porta, sentindo uma forte presença, que, há pouco, não sentia.

"O que você quer aqui?". Perguntou uma voz masculina em tom inóspito

A elfa procurou, e em meio à mais completa escuridão viu surgir um par de safiras vívidas com seu espetacular brilho, mas a face e o corpo não se podiam ver.

"Quem é você?". Ela perguntou impondo-se.

"Quem faz as perguntas sou eu! Você invade o nosso reino, entrar sem ser convidada no templo de adoração e ainda quer respostas?". Falou o homem sem mostrar-se.

"Se é respostas que quer eu vos as darei, mas primeiro terá que se mostrar!". Disse firmemente.

"É justo".

Nesse momento a figura deixou o escuro, revelando as formas de um esguio ruivo de cabelos repicados, aparência suavemente agradável, traços finos e de beleza singular.

"Ele me lembra alguém". Pensou a morena, vendo-o caminhar e parar a poucos passos de onde estava.

"Meu nome é Touma de Hykarrus, general do exército de Luaryon. Agora me diga o que quero saber!".

"Meu nome é Jisty da casa élfica de Vamper. Vim avisar sua rainha sobre a guerra que dentro em breve se iniciará".

"Guerra? De quem contra quem? E o que isso tem haver com o nosso reino?".

"É uma guerra que transcende os reinos, supera a diferenças entre raças ou espécies, pois agora a luta não é por liberdade ou domínio, mas sim pela sobrevivência! Porém é uma longa história que pretendo contar apenas uma vez, e pode crer não será para ti". Sorriu sarcástica dando as costas para o jovem ruivo e começando a descer a pequena escadaria.

Touma irritou-se. Obviamente sabia da força de um elfo, mas...

"Hei, você! Não será fácil chegar à Ártemis! Terá que me enfrentar de uma forma ou de outra".

A elfa parou, quando já estava quase montando em seu cavalo novamente.

"Não seja tolo, não pode me vencer!".

"Veremos". Falou estreitando os olhos e desembainhando sua espada de metal adamantinado, que por esse motivo era quase branca ao longo da lâmina; o punho da arma parecia feito em prata pura na forma de duas asas que se opunham como se estivessem nas costas de um arcanjo, e entre elas, uma esmeralda de três centímetros que se podia ver de ambos os lados da arma.

Jisty não tinha outra opção plausível, por isso desembainhou sua espada, que diferente do outro, trazia presa às costas em diagonal, ficando com a ponta abaixo de sua cintura do lado esquerdo do corpo. Pegou-a com a mão direita levantando-a lentamente, e enfim deixando a mostra a arma, construída completamente com adamantino, inclusive o punho era constituído pelo que pareciam duas estreitas asas arredondadas na parte superior e em baixo algumas curvaturas que se uniam em pequenas e afiadas pontas, assim como as asas de um morcego. Qualquer erro poderia ferir o próprio portador da espada.

"Quer lutar, então venha!".

Rapidamente, em plena praça central, as lâminas se chocaram, gerando o som das árduas batalhas. Pararam um de frente para o outro, cada qual tendo seu golpe contido pela força do adversário. Olhando-se sorriram, vendo o desafio crescer.

A posição foi desfeita, e agora os corpos mais distantes possibilitavam o livre movimento das armas brancas que se chocavam, ora no alto, ora mais baixo, mas de forma contínua e acelerada. Jisty atacou rapidamente, o ágil movimento de 360° graus em giro no próprio eixo foi uma forma de defesa encontrada para evitar a lamina já próxima a seu corpo.

"Não será fácil acabar comigo!".

"Talvez não seja tão difícil assim!". Disse Touma sorrindo triunfante e apontando, com o olhar, para a coxa esquerda da jovem. Só então ela viu um corte de mais de dez centímetros ali, mas felizmente era bem superficial.

"Quando ele fez isso?". Perguntou-se em pensamento, deixando transparecer essa dúvida em sua face.

"Acho que é melhor você desistir e voltar para casa". Ele falou em tom de superioridade.

"Não! Não mesmo! Enquanto essas agulhas estiverem no seu corpo, eu não desistirei". Estranhamente o sorriso da elfa ganhou um ar sádico.

Touma olhou-se: em sua coxa direita na parte da frente e atrás, em seu braço direito e também seu ombro direito, eram os locais atingidos por quatro compridas e fina agulhas, sendo que somente uma estava na parte da frente do corpo. Ele pensou que só havia um momento em que ela poderia tê-lo ferido assim, e fôra no giro, mas como ela poderia ter atingido tantos pontos em tão curto espaço de tempo? Seria isso que distinguiria os elfos dos humanos? Forçando bastante, já que elas iam cada uma mais de quatro centímetros dentro da carne, conseguiu arrancá-las.

O lugar já estava cheio de sentinelas e curiosos, um grande público para uma bela batalha!

"Você me surpreendeu!". Afirmou ele.

"Creio que posso dizer o mesmo de você".

"A luta está muito boa, mas receio que teremos que concluí-la em outra ocasião...".

Jisty o olhou, sem entender onde o general queria chegar. "... Creio que agora é mais adequando uma reunião com a rainha". Ele concluiu, guardando sua espada.

A elfa sorriu abertamente. "Sim, creio que é o melhor".

As pessoas olharam atônitas, pois esperavam ver seu general, o mais forte do reino, dilacerar o inimigo, mas na realidade a única coisa que conseguiram ver foi as costas de ambos que caminharam calados lado a lado.

Jisty estranhou: não iam para o castelo da soberana. Caminhavam agora por um corredor calçado com pedras marrom claro, com arcos cobertos por uma planta florida da qual era exalado um suave perfume. Fitou-o com olhar interrogativo, mas não obteve reação alguma, Touma apenas continuou a caminhar, olhando indiferente para algo à frente.

Após alguns instantes o túnel florido abriu-se em um imenso jardim que se estendia até onde a vista podia alcançar. Eram vistas flores das mais diversas formas e cores, com seus aromas característicos, e se não fosse a ordem obviamente imposta pela mão do Homem poderia-se dizer que aquele era um autêntico jardim élfico; em outras palavras, podia-se dizer que era uma obra de arte criada pelas sábias mãos da Natureza.

Ao longe se via uma bela fonte, na qual se distinguia perfeitamente a forma de Afrodite, sem braços, com o busto nu, e uma túnica envolta em torno da cintura. Sentada à beira desse monumento de mármore havia uma mulher, mas as únicas coisas que até então se podiam ver era que ela possuía longos cabelos loiros quase totalmente lisos, a não ser pelas pontas ligeiramente onduladas, e via-se também que usava um vestido em vinho quase rosa de tão claro.

"Senhora". Disse Touma assim que chegaram, ajoelhando-se e baixando a cabeça.

A jovem que brincava com a água, usando as pontas dos dedos da mão direita, levantou-se revelando sua imponente presença, mas não conseguiu evitar o olhar de ternura, talvez até mesmo de paixão, que surgiu ao ver seu general. Sorriso esse que desapareceu ao notar a elfa.

Olhou-a de cima a baixo, vendo que a morena vinha com um vestido curto que ia somente até um pouco abaixo do meio das coxas, a bota cobria a canela parando antes de chegar aos joelhos, tudo em tom de couro grosseiro. Ao redor do tórax, como em uma armadura, havia um espartilho em metal dourado que parecia um aglomerado de cipós que seguiam formando a proteção e moldando o jovem corpo; os longos e lisos cabelos negros estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e frouxo o que deixava vários fios soltos, inclusive a franja; os olhos castanhos com um brilho incomum completavam o selvagem visual da elfa.

Do mesmo modo que era analisada, Jisty analisou, vendo a senhora de Luaryon com seu vestido suavemente transparente, o que permitia ver as formas esguias das pernas, porém não exibia nada além disso. O vestido tinha um decote em V mostrando parte dos avolumados seios, e entre eles, onde o V terminava, havia uma esmeralda grande da qual ramos pareciam sair moldando detalhes em torno da cintura no mesmo tom da pedra; não pôde deixar de reparar nos olhos em verde amarelado que harmonizavam, perfeitamente, com os cabelos. Novamente a elfa olhou para a pedra e depois para o general, que há pouco se levantara. Idênticas! A esmeralda que havia na espada e a que estava no peito da rainha eram idênticas! Sorriu internamente, se aquele olhar havia deixado alguma dúvida, essa se dissipara agora.

"Minha senhora, perdoe-me por essa intromissão em seu momento de descanso". Falou o jovem ruivo.

"Diga-me, Touma, quem é essa mulher? E o que ela faz aqui?".

"Ela não é uma mulher, é uma elfa de Rhovanion e trás noticias importantíssimas".

"Se é assim, diga". O tom de voz era calmo, mas passava o sentimento de indiferença.

"Como o general disse sou uma elfa, meu nome é Jisty. No presente momento o nosso mundo está prestes a presenciar a maior batalha de todos os tempos. Uma ordem de elfos que defendem o extermínio de todos os diferentes de nós conseguiu libertar-se de seu cativeiro e agora retoma a ambição que há quase dois séculos foi contida por nós mesmos, os elfos"

"O que diz não tem sentido! Humanos e elfos do mesmo lado? Elfos contra elfos? Creio que isso não é possível". Falou a rainha ainda com indiferença.

"Senhora, falo a verdade! Por favor, entenda! Já existe um pequeno grupo que está a caminho da batalha, são três homens e doze elfos, mas são poucos e precisam de ajuda! Coube a mim avisar ao seu reino, assim com minhas irmãs foram aos demais reinos. Se vocês não ajudarem, o mundo como o conhecemos deixará de existir, assim como a sua espécie, e tenho certeza de que vários dos meus também morrerão! Lute a nosso lado, pela nossa liberdade... Pela nossa vida!".

"Isso é tolice! A Humanidade jamais se extinguir�!".

Jisty olhou decepcionada, encarando a rainha e depois o general. Este a olhou no fundo dos olhos. U uma estranha sensação se fez presente, as almas pareciam em comunhão, se entendendo sem palavras... Mas por quê? Perguntou-se a morena. Porém a elfa concluiu que de nada adiantaria continuar ali, deu as costas e saiu sem nada mais falar.

Quando se viu só com a rainha Touma aproximou os corpos, ficando muito próximo a sua amada.

"Senhora, eu lhe imploro, dê-me permissão para ir à batalha". Disse com voz rouca e baixa.

"Você acredita nela? Mas por quê?".

"Acredito. Não sei como, mas acredito. Pode não confiar nela, mas confie em mim! Deixe-me ir!".

"Não quero te perder". Murmurou em tom cálido, acariciando suavemente o rosto do homem que possuía nobre coração.

"Nunca me perder�, sou seu do mesmo modo que és minha. Já lhe entreguei minha vida há muito tempo". Falou acariciando o abdômen da jovem e tocando, com as pontas dos dedos, a esmeralda.

"Em ti eu acredito, e permito que faça o que me pede". A tristeza tomou conta do coração de Ártemis. Sentia o coração comprimir e mesmo tentando impedir, uma lágrima rolou em sua face.

Touma docemente beijou a face na qual a lágrima havia passado. Roçando levemente os lábios pelo caminho feito por ela, alcançou em fim o local onde ela havia morrido, o canto esquerdo da tenra boca que tanto amava. Com paixão tomou os lábios, sendo correspondido da mesma forma. Enfim o beijo cessou, olharam-se apaixonadamente sem aumentar a distância entre as faces.

"Te amo". Ele murmurou.

"Te amo". Ela falou com doçura.

Touma depositou um suave e superficial beijo nos lábios da jovem rainha, logo depois saiu atrás da elfa.

Jisty já estava em seu cavalo quando viu o general correndo rapidamente ao seu encontro. Sorriu internamente.

"Senhorita, nós iremos". Disse ele quando chegou bem perto.

"Quem bom! Quando partiremos?". A elfa falou já descendo do animal.

"Creio que amanhã. Poderíamos sair hoje ainda, mas viajar à noite não seria bom".

"Sim, é verdade. Quantos irão?".

"Vinte e seis. São poucos, mas excelentes guerreiros!".

"Tenho certeza que sim".

Os preparativos começaram e logo tudo já estava pronto. Como já previsto, os homens e a elfa deixaram a cidade de Luaryon, deixando para trás a apreensiva rainha, que como algumas mulheres de seu povo mandava seu coração para a guerra.

* * *

Já era noite quando finalmente Shina entrou em Esparta. A cidade parecia estranhamente deserta e sombria, viv'alma alguma se via, contudo a elfa sabia que sua presença havia sido descoberta há muito tempo, graças a um 'batedor' daquele reino que tinha a função de vigiar as fronteiras do lugar.

Seu _ocigam_, que há pouco galopava rapidamente, agora trotava lentamente fazendo o comum barulho dos cascos tocando as pedras cinzas, mas o ruído parecia ecoar mais alto, pois era o único som audível no sombrio local.

A capa preta com capuz que vestia cobriam completamente o corpo jovem, protegendo-o do frio e dando a impressão de que era um cavaleiro negro, um ser das sombras, motivo esse que causou medo nos habitantes, que acuados em suas casas olhavam pelas frestas das janelas e portas.

Em meio à escuridão, parando em frente à elfa, surgiu um homem. Ele possuía o cabelo rosa, olhos verde-esmeralda, vestido com uma calça larga de verde muito escuro e uma blusa de mesma cor com o brasão da família real estampado em seu peito - o escudo com a estrela de quatro pontas em seu centro; na mão direita trazia a espada já desembainhada, mostrando o metal em curioso tom rosa claro. Shina sabia aquele ser um dos mais raros metais da Terra-Média, tão tenaz quanto o adamantino, metal de sua própria arma, o mais comum entre os elfos já que somente esses conseguiam manipulá-lo com maestria suficiente para criar boas armas.

"Desça do animal e renda-se!". Ordenou o homem com firmeza.

"Quem é você para querer dar-me ordens, cavaleiro?". Disse ela mantendo-se imóvel.

"Sou Alberich de Mizar, o segundo do exército desse país!". Falou orgulhoso.

"O segundo!...". Ela riu com escárnio. "... Essa é somente uma forma de dizer que não é o melhor? Ou talvez seja uma forma de consolar seu ego que nunca conhecerá a gloria de ser o melhor!".

O rapaz cerrou os dentes furioso. Quem aquela forasteira pensava ser para lhe falar dessa maneira? Estreitou os olhos em gesto de fúria.

"Agora você pagará por sua insolência!". Nada além do confronto passou em sua mente, e partiu para o ataque!

Shina, por sua vez, desceu rapidamente do cavalo, já pegando sua espada que estava na cela do animal. Em seu movimento o capuz saiu de sua posição, revelando a bela face, o verde cabelo e os olhos da mesma cor.

O confronto se iniciava, as lâminas tocavam-se com vigor tornando esse o único som que se ouvia agora. Os murmúrios de esforços de ambos começaram a se fazer presentes, a luta parecia muitíssimo equilibrada, impossível definir quem venceria!

Shina sorriu maliciosa ao ver o jovem novamente vindo atacar-lhe. Quando se chocaram um grito alto de dor ecoou por todo o silencioso reino, até mesmo no castelo do rei se pode ouvir. Lá o rei sorriu vitorioso.

"Nem mesmo um elfo é pário para um de meus melhores homens!".

"Certamente, senhor". Afirmou um loiro, de cabelos lisos e cortados retilineamente, um pouco acima dos ombros.

"Theseus, meu fiel general...".

Nesse momento um grande estronde se fez presente: eram as portas do palácio que se abriam forçadamente por um corpo que era jogado, como se nada fosse.

O rei levantou-se, totalmente espantado: era o corpo de Alberich sem o braço direito, ferido também na barriga por um profundo corte que ia de um lado ao outro do abdômen, sangrando muito e dando seus últimos suspiros de vida.

"Mas o que é isso?". Perguntou furioso.

"Não é 'o que', mas sim 'quem'! É o seu segundo melhor guerreiro, que caiu facilmente perante mim!".

O homem de longos cabelos negros que possuíam um brilho avermelhado e olhos negros como a mais escura noite sentiu seu sangue ferver! A elfa nada havia sofrido, estava com sua capa jogada completamente nas costas e na mão direita a espada ensangüentada.

"Quem é você? E o que veio fazer aqui?".

"Se essas perguntas tivessem sido feitas antes, a morte desse homem não teria ocorrido! Eu sou Shina e vim avisar que haverá uma guerra na qual elfos e humanos lutarão lado a lado. Os outros reinos certamente participarão, e eu vim com a missão de avisar-lhes disso e convocar seus guerreiros para a batalha!". Falou com firmeza, apoiando a ponta da espada no chão próximo ao seu pé direito.

"Não me faça rir! Humanos e Elfos jamais lutaram do mesmo lado! O que diz é mentira, e pagará com a vida por essa insolência!".

"Um elfo da minha estirpe nunca usa a mentira!..." Sorriu sarcasticamente. "... E quem em seu reino poderia me matar? Esse aí... Quem sabe?". Falou rindo friamente e apontando, com a espada, para o corpo vazio jogado no meio do salão.

O general ficou furioso, aquela elfa zombava de seu companheiro, isso jamais aceitaria! Rapidamente pegou sua espada, mas quando ia de encontro ao inimigo ouviu seu senhor falar.

"Theseus, fique aqui!". A ordem foi clara e sucinta.

O loiro olhou quase implorando para ter permissão para acabar com aquele ser, mas Ares nada disse, apenas fitou a jovem que ainda sorria maliciosa.

"Mesmo que diga a verdade, eu jamais ajudaria meus inimigos! Saia imediatamente do **_meu_** reino!". Enfatizou bem a palavra 'meu'.

Shina pensou que de nada adiantaria ficar ali gastando seu poder de persuasão, o que, aliás, não possuía. Era uma guerreira nata, mas nada além disso. Sem guardar a espada, caminhando lentamente sem dar as costas ao rein foi retirando-se do palácio. Quando enfim ela saíra, Theseus olhou para seu rei e viu um sorriso sádico ali.

"Shido, Bado, matem-na!". Ordenou sem olhar para os gêmeos que se encontravam às sombras de uma das pilastras. Eles sorriram e saíram sem nada dizer.

"Meu senhor, por que não deixou que eu mesmo acabasse com aquela elfa?". O general estava inconformado.

"Pense, meu caro, pense! Preciso de você para arquitetarmos um plano...". O general fez cara de quem não entendeu, e por isso o rei continuou. "... Essa pode ser uma chance única! Certamente os outros reinos participarão desse batalha. Ficarão, por isso, sem seus melhores guerreiros! É a hora ideal para atacarmos!".

"Pretende atacar todos os reinos de uma única vez?".

"Não. Atacaremos somente Athlantis e o reino de Saori, os mais fortes. Derrubaremos-os e nada poderá impedir-nos de conquistar os outros dois!". Mais uma vez um sorriso sádico apareceu nos lábios do rei Ares, e dessa vez o mesmo aconteceu com o general.

Shina andava rápido, sabia que seria atacada! Pegou seu cavalo e rapidamente dirigiu-se para a saída da cidade, mas quando já chegava aos limites do local foi obrigada a parar, pois um homem vestido totalmente de branco estava parado ali. Ela olhou bem, havia visto aquele cavaleiro no palácio, mas algo estava faltando...

"Cadê seu irmão gêmeo?". Ela falou sem sair do lugar.

Nesse momento um homem idêntico ao outro, só que vestido completamente de preto, apareceu no alto de uma das casas.

"Eu sou Shido". Falou o que estava no telhado.

"E eu Bado, e acabaremos com você!".

Nem mais uma palavra foi ouvida, Shido pulou na direção da elfa já com sua espada pronta para o ataque, mas a habilidosa Shina escapou facilmente do ataque pulando de seu cavalo. O animal se assustou e saiu correndo.

A elfa ficou no meio dos dois, parada de lado com Shido a sua esquerda e Bado à direita. Olhava hora para uma hora para o outro. Com movimentos metódicos pegou sua espada, segurando-a com as duas mãos e apontando-a para frente. Virou o rosto para Bado, e depois, lentamente, para Shido.

"Você morrerá primeiro!". Afirmou, atacando Bado.

Viu esse reagir e notou que já era atacada pelas costas. Teve seu golpe contido pela espada do homem de branco, que se esforçava para segurar a elfa. Shido atacou por trás, porém a jovem, usando uma pequena adaga que até então ocultava em uma bainha de couro presa à calça azul, deteve o golpe. Assim ficou segurando Shido com o braço esquerdo somente com a pequena faca e Bado do outro lado usando sua espada. Era forçada de ambos os lados, e não conseguiria agüentar por muito tempo!

Usando toda a força que conseguiu reunir desfez, por uma fração de segundos, o contado das lâminas. Nesse pequeno tempo, girou o corpo em 360º usando a espada para abrir uma grande ferida no peito de Shido e a adaga foi cravada no coração de Bado.

Ambos afastaram-se cambaleante. Shido usou a espada como apoio, a outra mão foi para o peito em inútil tentativa de conter a hemorragia. Bado caiu de joelhos segurando a adaga, e olhou para o irmão demonstrando medo. O cavaleiro de preto tentou levantar para ajudar o irmão, mas já era tarde! Shina aproximou-se do de branco, vendo o sangue tingir a impecável pureza que até então existia na roupa, e sem piedade arrancou a faca, o que aumentou muito o sangramento. Caminhou lentamente ficando às costas do jovem, assim viu o olhar incrédulo do outro gêmeo que a todo custo tentava erguer-se para ajudar o irmão. Shina passou o braço pelo pescoço de Bado acariciando suavemente o lado direito de sua face, e, em décimo de segundo, moveu seu próprio braço puxando o guerreiro pelo queixo. Apenas um pequeno estralo se fez ouvir na noite escura: era o pescoço de Bado que se quebrou com a força da elfa. O corpo inerte caiu ante os pés de Shina que agora não mais sorria, mas trazia um semblante estranhamente frio.

Shido sentiu o sangue ferver! Seu irmão, seu amado irmão, acabara de ser assassinado por aquele maldito ser! Tirando força de seu ódio conseguiu levantar-se, seu olhar era quase demoníaco! Bufava de ódio! E graças a isso novamente atacou.

Shina continuava com a mesma expressão, apenas desviou o corpo, e fez um rápido movimento com sua arma. Viu o jovem cair de joelhos ao lado do corpo do irmão. A ferida na garganta abriu-se, Shido nada mais sentia ao cair ao lado do irmão da mesma forma: morto!

A elfa olhou desolada para a cena: os corpos juntos, em sentidos contrários, porém juntos! Irmãos! Família! Nunca deveria acabar assim! Guardou a espada, e deixando uma única lágrima rolar olhou para os lados. Correu até encontrar seu cavalo, que estava a poucos metros dali. Montou e saiu em disparada.

"Espero que nos outros reinos tenha sido melhor". Murmurou para si.

Agora era somente o inevitável: morte, sofrimento, destruição... Guerra!

Continua...

* * *

Pronto o capitulo quatro tá completo!

No próximo nossos lindos retornam!


	6. Origens

**Era Dourada**

Aiko Hosokawa

**CAP5-Origens**

Já havia passado duas horas desde que o grupo entrara na Floresta Negra. Montados em seus cavalos, seguiam em fila por entre as estreitas passagens que a mata oferecia.

O nome do local não dizia respeito à presença de um mal ali, mas a floresta era assim denominada por possuir o solo escuro como a noite e a mata extremamente densa chegando a ponto de subjugar o astro, rei impedindo que os raios iluminassem. Estranhamente isso não prejudicava o desenvolvimento da vida no local, provavelmente tal fato devia-se à presença de seres iluminados...

O dia começaria a raiar em pouco tempo, e mesmo que não iluminasse o caminho, significava proteção. Mas o que tanto afligia os elfos em meio àquela floresta? Essa era a pergunta que se passava nas mentes de Ikki, Shiryu e Kamus. O primeiro, impulsivo como sempre, não conseguiu manter a boca fechada.

"Shaka, afinal de contas o que há de tão perigoso aqui? Fora o aspecto sombrio, essa floresta se parece com tantas outras que já vi".

Nesse momento o grupo deparou-se com uma pequena clareira na mata, o céu escuro, que começando a clarear, pôde finamente ser visto. Os cavaleiros emparelharam os animais como se diante de seu primeiro inimigo. Os olhos apreensivos dos elfos não mentiam: sua visão privilegiada via algo que os fazia tremer!

"Mú, pelos deuses, me diga o que está acontecendo". Shiryu praticamente suplicou.

Mú e Shaka entreolharam-se, e o loiro fez um 'sim' com a cabeça.

"Aqui residem os Elfos Negros...". Mú começou a falar. "Essa é uma rara vertente de nossa espécie, existem apenas cinco".

"E são hostis?". Kamus perguntou.

"Só quando seu território é invadido". Kanon deu um pequeno sorriso sarcástico ao falar.

"Acho que é óbvio, pela cara de vocês, que eles já estão aqui. Há como sair sem lutar?". Shiryu perguntou com tom ainda apreensivo.

"Se lutarmos eles nos matarão sem dúvidas, mesmo estando em menor número. Há apenas duas formas de sair: a primeira, eles olharão em nossos corações e nos julgarão, se tivermos sorte passaremos sem problemas. A segunda maneira é pagar uma espécie de pedágio, no qual eles escolherão o que desejam, podendo ser um dos cavalos ou até mesmo um de nós". Shaka falou descendo do cavalo. Todos fizeram o mesmo, e caminharam lado a lado até o meio da clareira.

O grupo estava em posição nada estratégica, deixando-se completamente exposto. Um pequeno círculo se formou, onde todas as direções eram vigiadas. O clima era tenso, até mesmo os cavalos sentiam e demonstravam isso.

Kamus olhava em vão, pois nada podia ver, mas sentia presenças avassaladoras em todos os lados. Enfim conseguiu ver algo: um par de olhos dourados surgiu na escuridão, fitando de maneira sedutora e ao mesmo tempo intimidadora.

Lentamente os Elfos Negros foram se mostrando, revelando sua forma peculiar e de extrema beleza. A pele era realmente de impecável negrume, os cabelos alvos como a lua, os olhos dourados e brilhantes como o sol e os traços, finos e de beleza sem par. Quatro trajados de longa túnica cinza que cobria completamente o corpo, incluindo os braços. O último que apareceu veio pela frente, em relação ao ponto de onde chegaram e estava com uma túnica completamente branca, contrastando com a pele. Facilmente deduziu-se aquele ser o líder do grupo.

Kamus olhou em volta, estavam cercados! Sentia um frio enorme percorrer-lhe a espinha, um estranho e enorme medo começou a tomar conta de seu ser. Esse sentimento crescia conforme os elfos se aproximavam. Procurou Milo com o olhar, uma eternidade pareceu separá-lo do momento em que enfim viu o loiro com suas madeixas encaracoladas. Gelou! Paralisou! Seu pânico cresceu ainda mais, de uma forma nunca antes experimentada por seu âmago.

O líder dos Elfos Negros prestava especial atenção no representante da oitava família, olhava-o com a curiosidade aguçada. Finalmente aproximou-se, causando calafrios do loiro. Uma estranha energia começou a fluir entre aqueles seres; ela não podia ser vista, mas todos a sentiam de forma intensa, impedindo até mesmo que os corpos se movessem.

Enquanto isso a angustia e o pavor cresciam no peito do ruivo, sentia-se invadido, incapaz, inútil. Não entendia o porque das emoções. Notou que todos tinham expressões de aflição estampadas na face, mas certamente não era o mesmo que sentia. Os olhos vermelhos marejaram-se com as lágrimas. O pavor chegou a seu auge quando as palavras de Shaka vieram-lhe a cabeça. "Pedágio!". Murmurou para si.

Milo sentia-se envolto em calorosa energia, como se fosse envolto por braços acolhedores por sob uma cama macia com lençóis de pura seda. Estava sendo aliciado, isso podia notar, mas não sentia vontade de resistir, queria se entregar; pela primeira vez desejou ser de alguém de corpo e alma. Era desejado e desejava, sem pudores ou medos. Iria pertencer ao outro e iria possuir...

O Elfo Negro chegou ainda mais perto, ficando com o corpo apenas a alguns centímetro do outro. Contemplava-o como quem vê a própria Beleza encarnada. Passou a mãos na frente do rosto do loiro, roçando apenas as pontas dos dedos na pele suave, como se temesse destruir a pureza daquele ser. Pegou um dos cachos sentindo a suavidade, depois segurou o lado esquerdo do pescoço, afundando a mão na suavidade dos fios longos, vendo o outro fechar os olhos e apreciar o contato. Sorriu internamente: conseguira! Como sempre havia conseguido! Levaria o exótico elfo de cabelos cacheados para sua morada, e lá o possuiria verdadeiramente por toda a eternidade, pois desse não pretendia desfazer-se. Sem quebrar o contato começou a caminhar para trás sendo acompanhado de seu novo amante...

Em uma fração de segundos todo o medo que Kamus sentia transformou-se em algo concreto: via seu amado sendo seduzido e isso não podia permitir! Como, não soube explicar, mas conseguiu sair do encantamento que prendia a todos.

"Liberte-o agora!". Falou ameaçadoramente, já desembainhando sua espada. Revelando o metal brilhante, mas apenas uma arma humana sem esplendor ou beleza.

"Quem é você para dar-me ordens? Não passas de um ser incapaz de decidir o que é! Não sabe o que quer! Vive sem tomar decisões, se escondendo! Sei o que quero e o terei, é fácil para mim conseguir...". O elfo deixou o loiro, que ficou estático onde estava, e foi de encontro ao ruivo.

Sem esforçar-se desarmou o general, que nem teve tempo de ver os movimentos do outro; quando deu por si seu pescoço já estava envolto pela mão direita do negro elfo que não expressava sentimento algum enquanto apertava o pescoço de Kamus, impedindo assim que o ar entrasse para os pulmões.

Kamus já estava vermelho por não respirar, nas em seu íntimo sabia que se continuasse assim, morreria com o pescoço quebrado, e não por asfixia. Seus companheiros não podiam ajudar, pois ainda estavam presos pela magia dos inimigos ao redor do grupo. Olhou aflito para Milo, que permanecia de costas para si.

"Milo...". Murmurou, sentindo a mão aperte-lhe ainda mais.

"Ele não te ouvirá! É necessária uma força maior que a minha para livrá-lo do encantamento, e pode ter certeza, tal poder não existe na Terra-Média!". Disse o elfo com firmeza, sua voz era grave dando ainda mais imponência ao ser.

"Milo...". Novamente chamou deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem pela face.

"Eu já disse! Não adianta...".

O Elfo Negro não pôde terminar, pois sentiu uma energia crescer de forma surpreendente!

Milo ouvia uma doce voz chamar-lhe, e só então percebeu que estava em meio às trevas, perdido na escuridão. Mas aquela conhecida voz era como uma luz que o guiava à realidade. Começou a perceber o que acontecia ao seu redor, sentindo o perfume da mata, o vento da noite, ouvindo o murmúrio que chamava por ele, cada vez mais baixo. Seu sangue ferveu ao ver _seu_ ruivo sufocante pela mão do Elfo Negro.

Quando o Elfo Negro olhou para trás se deparou com o loiro que já elevava sua cosmo energia, gerando uma aura dourada ao seu redor e fazendo com que alguns dos longos cachos movessem-se .

"O que pretende fazer?". Perguntou com desdém.

"Se necessário, te matarei! Solte o humano e nos dê passagem!". Milo falou com firmeza, sem desviar o olhar dos dourados olhos do outro.

"Quanta pretensão...". Disse ele olhando para Kamus, analisando aquela incerta alma e notando algo realmente forte, com a qual nem ele mesmo poderia lutar. E soltou o ruivo, vendo-o apoiar a mão direita na coxa direita curvando o corpo, aspirando rapidamente fazendo o oxigênio novamente entrar nos pulmões e se espalhar por todas as células do corpo.

Novamente o Elfo Negro caminhou até Milo, estranhamente o loiro parou de elevar sua energia voltando ao normal.

"Eu sou Dariem, o mais antigo ser da Terra-Média, e também o mais sábio. Sei quando perdi. Contra isso que vejo em seus olhos azuis não posso lutar. Mas se o seu medo se tornar real, volte para os meus braços, posso fazê-lo esquecer não só o que agora senti, mas também posso acabar com a aflição que há anos toma conta de seu ser". Agora a voz forte e imponente tornou-se suave, as palavras eram ditas em tom cálido e, após terminar, Dariem deu um suave beijo nos lábios de Milo. Foi apenas um roçar de lábios, mas o suficiente para fazer Milo estremecer e ter a consciência de que ele dizia a mais pura verdade.

"Acredito em você...". Foi a única coisa que disse.

"Algo me diz que vai voltar...". Dariem sussurrou no ouvido do outro antes de se dirigir para dentro da mata. Assim como ele, os outros quatro também entraram na floresta, confundindo sua escura cor com a mata. No segundo seguinte já não podiam ser vistos, nem mesmo sentidos, ficando o grupo livre do encantamento.

"Você está bem?". Ikki perguntou a Kamus.

"Sim, graças a Milo". Olhou para o loiro que ainda olhava para a floresta, pensando em tudo o que havia ouvido. Somente quando ouviu seu nome é que voltou à realidade.

"De forma alguma, foi você que me ajudou".

"Tá, agora alguém me explica como vocês dois saíram do encantamento do mais forte ser desse mundo?". Carlo perguntou indignado.

"...". Silêncio.

"Vão falar ou não?". Insistiu ele.

"Somente uma forma maior que a de Dariem poderia quebrar o feitiço...". Aldebaran lembrou. "... E o que pode ser maior que um Elfo Negro, meu amigo?". Concluiu o grande elfo colocando a mão no ombro do amigo.

"Eu só conheço uma coisa... Então quer dizer que...".

"É melhor irmos embora". Milo chamou, interrompendo MDM que ficou com cara de bobo, finalmente entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

Milo montou em seu cavalo com a cara mais sem graça do mundo, enquanto sorrisos surgiam nos rostos de todos os presentes, até mesmo no de Kamus, que sentia estar cada vez mais próximo do que desejava...

O sol já estava em seu mais alto ponto quando o grupo finalmente deixou a Floresta Negra. A densa mata abria-se agora em mata comum; em outras palavras, agora a floresta não era mais negra, haviam deixado o domínio de Dariem para entrar em local mais aberto, onde o céu azul e límpido podia ser visto. Havia mais espaço para caminhar, agora os arbustos não mais atingiam os corpos, o ar era mais leve e os corações se acalentaram.

"Tá, agora que estamos bem eu quero saber! O que eram aquelas criaturas?". Ikki perguntou falando alto.

"Ora essa! Eram elfos". Afrodite falou, com toda simplicidade do mundo.

"Isso eu já havia entendido! Quero saber porque eles são tão fortes? De onde eles vieram? Por que nunca ouvimos nada a seu respeito? E acima de tudo: nossos inimigos têm aquela força?". Falou sem muita paciência.

"Calmo, Ikki, não precisa ficar nervoso, mas eu concordo contigo. Enfrentaremos seres com _aquele_ poder?". Shiryu falou calmo.

"Quanto a isso não se preocupem, somente Dariem e seu guerreiros possuem tamanho poder, nem mesmo Hades ousaria enfrentá-lo". Aiolos finalmente abandonou seu silêncio.

"Para entender a origem dos Elfos Negros é preciso saber a história da Terra-Média desde seus primórdios". Shura falou, um pouco indiferente.

"Desde os primórdios?...". Shiryu ficou meio confuso com a afirmação.

"Isso mesmo. É preciso saber como a vida se instaurou nesse mundo". Shaka falou olhando para os dois jovens, que ainda tinham interrogações estampadas nas faces.

"Adoraria se vocês fossem um pouco mais diretos...". Ikki disse com uma pitada de sarcasmo na voz.

"No princípio existiam apenas o Caos e as Trevas...". Saga começou a falar, ainda olhando para frente. O grupo silenciou, para mais uma vez ouvir a história desconhecida apenas aos dois humanos mais jovens. "... Da união desses seres nasceu Gaia, nossa Mãe suprema; ela gerou um filho, Uranos, e casou-se com ele. Tiveram filhos juntos, mas Uranos odiava seus descendentes, e armado com uma foice ofertada por sua Mãe, Cronos, o mais novo dos filhos do casal, acabou com a existência do próprio pai.". Saga fez uma pausa e Kanon continuou.

"Porém, Cronos também se tornou um tirano, e do mesmo modo que seu pai, odiava seus filhos que gerou junto com sua irmã Réia. A titanita conseguiu salvar seu filho mais novo, Zeus; esse por sua vez venceu o pai, libertando seus irmãos que jaziam no estômago do titã. Desse modo Zeus pôs fim ao período de Caos e Trevas, trazendo luz à Terra-Média". Kanon silenciou.

"No instante em que Zeus acendeu as estrelas...". Dohko continuou a contar. "... A vida nesse lugar tornou-se possível. Gaia gerou os seres que aqui habitariam: as Montanhas, os Lagos, os Mares, as Árvores... Deu especial atenção à primeira espécie que se assemelharia aos deuses em forma: criou os elfos, deu-nos a Beleza e a Força, designou a nós a tarefa de proteger a vida e a Terra".

"Os_ Elfos seriam imortais e imutáveis de forma que viveriam para sempre, contanto que a Terra vivesse...". _Agora era Afrodite que falava_. "... Eles nunca saberiam o que era a doença e a pestilência, mas seus corpos estariam como a terra, em substância, e poderiam ser destruídos. Eles poderiam ser mortos com fogo ou poderiam ser mortos na guerra, poderiam ser assassinados e até mesmo morrer de grande aflição. O seu tamanho seria igual ao dos Homens que ainda estavam para despertar, mas os Elfos seriam mais fortes em espírito e em corpo, não ficariam fracos com idade, apenas mais sábios e justos..._

_... Embora distantes em estatura e poder em relação aos deuses, os Elfos compartilham a natureza de seu poder muito mais de que os Homens, seu cabelo é como ouro trançado ou tecido, prata forjada ou polida, e luz de estrelas brilha em toda parte em seus olhos, usam roupas sedosas e mãos enfeitadas com jóias. O som de suas vozes sempre é claro e nobre, mas ao mesmo tempo sutil como a água, e de todas suas artes eles se superam em fala, canção e poesia. Os Elfos foram os primeiros seres a falar com vozes e nenhuma criatura terrestre antes deles cantou. E justamente eles se chamam os quendi, os oradores porque eles ensinaram as artes faladas a todas as raças da Terra-Média_. Foi assim que Gaia nos definiu no momento da criação".

Aldebaran tomou a palavra: "Os primeiros elfos são os Elfos de Luz, e há apenas dois ainda vivos. Eles vivem em Eldamar com a maioria de nosso povo e com alguns deuses. Os Elfos Negros são os primeiros descendentes dessa nobre raça, por isso são mais fortes".

"Mas o mal cresceu na Terra-Média...". MDM disse sombrio. "... Homens feriam a Terra, ferindo assim os elfos. Sendo incapazes de mudar a mentalidade humana, muitos elfos decidiram ir para a cidade prometida: Eldamar. Apenas um terço de nossa comunidade permaneceu nesse lugar, esperando ser capazes de ´mudar o mundo´. Mas isso é impossível, já que a humanidade caminha para a destruição certa". Completou triste.

"Se crê nisso, por que vem em favor da humanidade?". Kamus perguntou, encarando o elfo.

Carlo ficou confuso. "Quero arrancar algumas cabeças!". Disse sêco, desviando o rosto para não encarar o ruivo.

"Não liga para ele. Carlo é cabeça dura, mas tem um bom coração". Aiolia disse sorrindo e olhando o general.

"É, percebi...". Disse com ironia.

MDM fez cara de quem não gostou do comentário e, para alguns, como Aldebaran, Shura e Aiolia foi impossível conter a gargalhada. Até mesmo Milo, que caminhava calado e cabisbaixo, começou a rir. Carlo ficava cômico quando posto contra a parede.

A caminhada seguiu sem transtornos por todo o dia. O grupo seguia cavalgando pela mata. Pequenas subdivisões se formaram, sendo que à frente iam Dohko, Saga e Kanon; Aldebaran, Milo, Carlo, Afrodite e Aiolia seguiam lado a lado enquanto os outros iam juntos um pouco mais atrás. Alguns conversavam, mas a maioria permanecia calada, temerosa quanto ao incerto futuro que os aguardava.

Enfim a noite caiu. Se dependesse dos elfos a viagem continuaria, mas os humanos já demostravam sinal de cansaço, por isso resolveram parar. A escuridão só não era completa pois a lua brilhava com muita intensidade, mostrando apenas metade de sua face, e deixando para ser completa para mais alguns dias à frente; também havia uma fogueira que aquecia um pouco o frio ar que tomou conta dali.

Kamus respirou fundo; iria tomar uma atitude agora! Ou conquistava de vez o loiro, ou de uma vez por todas teria o elfo para si! Não poderia haver outra possibilidade! ( " )

"Milo, eu...". Kamus se aproximou do outro, que estava sentado ao lado de Saga.

"Se afaste de mim! Não temos nada o que conversar!". Falou impaciente, interrompendo o outro. Levantou-se, começando a caminhar para a floresta.

"Hei! Espera aí...". O ruivo levantou-se rápido, falando como se somente os dois existissem ali.

"Deixe-o!". Saga falou autoritário, sem desviar a atenção da chama que ardia diante de si.

"Quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens?".

"Alguém que o conhece melhor do que você". Agora sim o gêmeo olhou bem no fundo dos olhos vermelhos do general. Aquele olhar fez Kamus estremecer! Havia algo ali, um sentimento... Uma ternura misturada com decepção, e, quem sabe, um pouco de ciúme.

"É melhor não discutir, aquele loiro quando quer ficar só ninguém consegue convencê-lo do contrário". Aldebaran disse calmo, tocando o ombro esquerdo do ruivo, que assentiu com a cabeça e deixou-se ser guiado até o grupo que anteriormente caminhava com Milo.

"Havia algo a mais no olhar dele... O que era?". Disse quase em um sussurro.

"Parece óbvio: Saga foi amante do Milo!". Afrodite disse com toda a naturalidade do mundo. Carlo olhou com cara feia para o amante. "Quê foi, eu não disse nenhuma mentira, muito menos contei um segredo".

"Ah, só você mesmo...". Falou o elfo, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

"Mas é obvio que atualmente ele ama Hilda". Aiolia falou tranqüilo.

"Disso ninguém duvida, mas a questão é: ele tentou conquistar aquele coração por meio século e nada conseguiu, aí um humano chega do nada e arrebata os sentimentos de Milo já à primeira vista. Isso deve doer no ego!". Falou o elfo que ainda não dava importância para o olhar de reprovação estampado no rosto de seu amado.

"Nesse ponto eu concordo". Aldebaran falou cruzando os braços e acenando com a cabeça.

"Isso não importa, Saga já tem alguém e pelo visto eu nunca vou conseguir o que quero...". Kamus falou, baixando a cabeça triste. Só então lembrou-se de que estava entre estranhos, seres que nunca antes viu em sua vida! Sempre guardara todos seus sentimentos para si, e agora os revelava abertamente a estranhos! Por quê? Por quê tinha que sentir-se tão a vontade? Era quase como uma família... Corou com esse pensamento, tinha que sair dali!

"Não precisa ficar sem graça, está entre amigos". O grande elfo falou, sorrindo ternamente para o general.

Kamus suspirou pesadamente, sem saber o que falar.

"Você só não o terá se não o desejar... Acho que esse não é o caso". Afrodite abriu um grande sorriso.

"Ele está fugindo de mim, e acho que nunca o alcançarei".

"Não se faça de derrotado antes da hora!". Carlo novamente olhou incrédulo para seu amado, Milo não ia gostar nem um pouco daquilo.

"Só você ainda não percebeu que aquele orgulhoso está com medo". Aiolia cansou de ficar calado, e cansou de ver o amigo sofrer por orgulho e covardia!

"Medo?". Kamus se surpreendeu ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

"Veja bem...". O elfo ajeitou-se onde estava para olhar nos olhos do outro. "... Milo, desde de muito jovem, é independente, auto-suficiente, vive como quer, vai onde seu desejo quer, nunca precisou de nós, embora nos ame assim como o amamos. Mas ele é diferente, é como um cavalo selvagem: aparece quando necessário, mas logo se vai para correr livre pelas planaltos da Terra-Média; ele não deseja se prender, quer ser livre, não deseja estar nas mãos de uma pessoa como ele se vê quando está com você". Calou-se, ainda olhando para o outro.

"O medo, meu caro, é o único sentimento capaz de superar o Amor. Esse sentimento ruim paralisa e impede a felicidade". Aldebaran falou sóbrio.

"Lute por ele; Milo não irá resistir!". Agora o sorriso de Afrodite era ainda maior que antes.

"Não o iludam!...". MDM falou sêco, olhando para o céu escuro e estrelado. A brisa tocou suavemente a face do moreno, e mexendo com os fios de cabelos. Ele desceu o olhar para os olhos vermelhos do general. "... Não se aproxime dele. Milo jamais se entregará, e eu o apoio nessa decisão!".

Todos se calaram vendo a dura feição que se formou na face do elfo.

"Por quê?". Kamus perguntou com firmeza.

"Prefiro que o Milo esteja longe, viajando por essa Terra, do que tê-lo em outro mundo!". Por uma estranha razão os olhos azuis do outro se encheram de lágrimas.

"Eu não vou matá-lo". O general estranhou aquela reação, ficando muito confuso.

"Se você se aproximar, ele irá morrer! É inevitável!".

"Carlo...". Afrodite disse triste passando a mão pelos cabelos do amante.

"Não compreendo". Kamus falou ainda confuso.

"Vou falar, para que compreenda e nunca tente se aproximar dele!...". MDM tinha um ar sombrio e uma grande tristeza apareceu no olhar de todos ali. "... Quando ainda jovens aprendizes, nós, os que estão aqui conversando com você, e o Milo, éramos os mais impulsivos e sempre estávamos envolvidos em alguma confusão. Em uma dessas tivemos a brilhante idéia de entrar no quarto de uma bruxa anciã, cega, que tinha o poder de ver o futuro. Obviamente notou a nossa presença; tentamos sair, mas ela impediu. Chamou-nos, prestando especial atenção no Milo. Com medo, ficamos parados. Ela o chamou e olhou nos olhos dele, uma estranha luz apareceu e quando ela sumiu a anciã chorava e revelou o futuro, um futuro assombroso: _'Fadado a sofrer por amor, irá ver a pessoa amada morrer e terá o mesmo triste fim que sua progenitora. A única maneira de evitar esse destino é morrer no lugar da pessoa que amar. Triste o seu destino, irá sofrer de uma forma ou de outra'_. Foi isso que ela falou. Milo ficou aterrorizado, pois aquela bruxa não costumava errar. Na hora ele começou a chorar, mas logo se recompôs e falou para ela, me lembro de cada palavra como se tivessem sido ditas ontem: '_Serei forte! Nunca amarei! Assim não sofrerei e nem farei alguém chorar!_'. Daquele dia em diante Milo mudou, fechou-se de maneira espantosa, os outros não entendiam, pois não sabiam de nada. Foi triste, mas com o tempo ele voltou ao que parecia normal. Porém seu olhar nunca mais foi o mesmo, já estava fechado dentro de si...". MDM parou e abaixou a cabeça, tentando conter as lágrimas, e depois olhou novamente para o ruivo "... Chegue perto dele novamente e eu mesmo arrancarei sua cabeça!". O elfo levanto-se bruscamente e saiu andando apressadamente.

Afrodite olhou para um seu amante indo embora, depois olhou com expressão de pena para o humano, que demonstrava confusão na face, murmurou um "Sinto muito" e saiu atrás de Carlo.

"Kamus...". Aiolia disse aproximando-se do general, via a face mostrando dúvidas, percebia que as convicções e os sentimentos do ruivo vacilavam, tudo transparente no confuso olhar.

"É verdade?". Foi a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar.

"A verdade é relativa". Disse o elfo de olhos esmeraldas.

"A verdade é única e unidirecional! Quero saber se o que Carlo disse é verdade?". O olhar confuso transformou-se agora brilhando com convicção. Tinha que saber!

Aiolia baixou a cabeça, mas não tinha coragem de falar.

"Sim, é verdade. Contudo, Aiolia também está falando a verdade: Milo pode não morrer, tudo depende de sua atitude". Aldebaran falou, tocando o ombro do general.

Nada mais Kamus precisou ouvir, levantou-se e começou a caminhar com a certeza do que tinha que fazer...

_**Continua...**_

* * *

N/A: Tá, dessa vez eu assumo: minha intenção era realmente fazer um cap Milo e Kamus, também queria explicar um pouco sobre os elfos (na minha visão deturpada é claro, pois isso virou uma chutação de balde muito grande! Por isso "Origens" como título).

_Vamos aos créditos:_

A parte em que o Afrodite fala do nascimento dos elfos eu peguei em um site, mas não anotei o endereço, só salvei em Word. O importante é saber que não é meu!

A idéia de o Milo rejeitar o Kamus por amar demais e temer "estar nas mãos" de alguém devido à auto-suficiência do personagem, foi da minha mãe (ela não gosta de yaoi, mas é ótima conselheira para as estórias, principalmente em relação a sentimentos).

**Clara:** Matar o Ikki ou fazer o Shiryu se suicidar, pois descobre que está apaixonado pela irmã (Shunrei) para que assim Mu e Shaka fiquem juntos está fora de cogitação!

**Kuu-chan:** Obrigada por betar minhas fics.

Decidi que irei trabalhar um pouco mais os seguintes casais:

Saga, Kanon, Hilda (para alegria da **Teella**)

Mu e Shiryu

Ikki e Shaka

E talvez: Touma e Ártemis.

Por isso a fic vai ficar um pouco maior que o previsto, espero que não se importem.


	7. Memorias

**Era dourada**

Aiko Hosokawa

**Capitulo 6 - Memórias**

Saga estava na floresta, camuflado pela negra noite e pela vegetação, os olhos brilhavam de maneira reflexiva. Olhava para Milo que estava sentado em um rochedo e distraidamente contemplava o luar.

Aquela cena lhe trazia lembranças de tempos atrás, tempos recentes, mas que pareciam remotos, tamanhas as mudanças que ocorreram desde então...

_Tempos atrás..._

_Tudo começou com a condecoração dos elfos dourados..._

Mais um dia raiava na bela cidade elfíca de Rhovanion.

Em meio a uma pequena clareira um elfo de longas madeixas verdes, vestido com uma larga calça branca e uma bata de igual tonalidade lutava ferozmente, em movimentos ágeis e firmes, com um elfo de aparecia mais jovem vestido da mesma forma e com o longo cabelo lavanda preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo deixando assim as exóticas orelhas e duas belas pintinhas na testa à mostra. Ao redor da dupla havia um pequeno grupo que esperava aflito pelo desfecho da batalha.

A luta seguia, aparentemente equilibrada, porém os corpos cansados e suados pelas horas que a batalha já durava não suportariam muito mais.

Após mais algum tempo, Shion, o elfo de cabelos verdes mestre do jovem Mú, começou a demonstrar mais cansaço e seus movimentos começavam a ficar mais lentos. O mais jovem, percebendo a situação do outro, reuniu toda sua energia, desferindo um último e desesperado golpe, atingindo em cheio a face de seu mestre que vôou longe de encontro a algumas árvores que se quebraram com a violência do choque.

Mú olhou sorrindo, já ciente de sua vitória e, no segundo seguinte, caiu sentado e exausto no chão.

O círculo se desfez, os dez mais jovens foram de encontro a Mú. Com sorrisos e congratulações o mais novo representante da primeira casa Háryes, o último do grupo a receber um título, foi festejado.

A alguns metros dali Shion levantava-se, quando um elfo moreno, que também acompanhou o confronto, aproximou-se. Já estava de pé olhando para o alegre grupo, os mais novos elfos dourados da história, uma geração precoce e já muito marcada pela guerra.

"Sabe o que mais me preocupa, Dohko?". Falou, agora encarando o elfo moreno de lindos olhos verdes que usava uma longa túnica de um amarelo bem claro e com cabelos em belo castanho, também um dourado.

"Diga". Disse Dohko sorrindo ternamente.

"São jovens demais. Saga e Kanon são os mais velhos e mesmo assim são imaturos para receber tal responsabilidade, quem dirá Mú e os outros!".

"Não os subestime. Acabamos de presenciar a força dessa geração!". Dohko tentou ponderar.

"Mais um fato a temer: é poder demais... Veja Milo, mal foi condecorado e já pretende partir, ou então Saga, teoricamente o mais maduro, ele é mimado e um tanto quanto egocêntrico, não sabe ouvir um não, está sofrendo por alguém que nunca amou e nunca irá amar. Isso não deveria acontecer com um elfo...". Falou inconformado, balançado negativamente a cabeça.

"Eles ainda são jovens e irão aprender. Milo, sabemos bem o motivo para sua partida, e Saga, ele tem um grande destino e um coração ainda maior, irá amadurecer". Disse o moreno calmamente.

"É, naquela ocasião Aldebaran ficou assustado e acabou por nos contar o que havia ocorrido com o jovem Milo... Tens razão, a hora da mudança se aproxima e Saga terá diante seus olhos um destino que jamais imaginou. Falando nisso, ela logo chegará". Disse, agora com uma tranqüilidade que somente seu amado conseguia lhe proporcionar.

"Sim, é verdade, ela estará aqui em dois dias". Concordou Dohko olhando para o grupo. Agora Kanon, Milo e Aiolia estavam fazendo um 'montinho' em cima do coitado do Mú, que já estava cansado e dolorido, agora então, se podia supor, ia gastar um tempo ainda maior para recuperar suas energias.

"Kanon também é uma criança...". Shion disse olhando incrédulo para o que faziam com seu discípulo.

"Por Gaia, esses são os meus companheiros de batalha!". Dohko não conseguiu conter o ar divertido e logo em seguida começou a rir sendo seguido por seu amado.

_Dois dias se passaram..._

"Kanon e Saga, tenho uma missão para vocês...". Shion falou sentado em seu trono, vestido com sua habitual túnica longa, azul escuro, com os longos cabelos verde-oliva soltos e maravilhosamente revoltos.

"Hilda, a representante de Gaia, virá de Avalon após todo esse tempo de isolamento, e cabe a vocês dois trazê-la em segurança para nossa cidade".

"Mas Mestre, somos dourados... Quero dizer... O serviço de escolta é para as outras classes". Kanon falou sem graça, mas aquilo não era obrigação de **_um dourado_**!

"Pretende me contrariar?". Shion falou impondo ainda mais sua presença.

"De forma alguma, Grande Mestre, só que...". O gêmeo tentou justificar.

"Só que... nada! Nós vamos!". Saga falou olhando de canto de olho para o irmão em gesto recriminador.

"Melhor assim. Vão, agora". Agora o elfo de cabelos verdes abrandou a voz e o olhar, deixando o corpo relaxar ligeiramente por sobre o trono.

"Sim". Falaram juntos, reverenciando o Mestre e saindo do salão.

"Está louco, Kanon?". Saga perguntou com cara de poucos amigos.

"Nem vem! Você gostou tanto quanto eu!...". Disse com cara emburrada. "... Era só o que me faltava: um dourado tendo que ser sentinela de uma bruxa fria só porque ela é a representante da deusa".

"É, tenho que admitir, não é de modo algum o que eu esperava como primeira missão mas, pelo menos vamos sair um pouco da cidade. Lembro-me de Hilda quando ela era apenas um bebê. Nós a vimos antes dela ir para Avalon, lembra?". Saga falou tentando acalmar seu irmão.

"Como poderia esquecer? Ela era a coisa mais pura que meus olhos já haviam visto. Nós éramos apenas crianças, mas já notamos naquela época que ela era um ser diferente, tamanha sua força... Será que ela virou algo tão feio quanto um orc como a maioria das elfas de Avalon? Elas raspam os cabelos e fazem coisas estranhas...". Kanon fez uma careta e começou a rir.

"Só você mesmo... Vamos embora". Saga falou tentando segurar o riso.

Em Avalon viviam apenas elfas e poucos elfos que tinham mais aspirações à magia e ao misticismo, era uma pequena parcela do povo élfico, mas detentor de grande poder, do qual Hilda era a mais poderosa por ter sido a escolhida de Gaia.

Os gêmeos montaram em seus ocigams, ambos os animais de cor acinzentada mais escura nas patas clareando até o dorso que era cinza claríssimo, e as crinas estendiam-se pelos pescoços em belo tom gris. Levavam um animal, completamente branco, extra, já que somente Hilda viria à cidade, os outros que viessem, escoltando-a, retornariam a sua cidade de origem.

Em pouco tempo o lago coberto por densa névoa foi alcançado pelos dourados, eles desmontaram e ficaram na espera. Um tempo, que pareceu exageradamente longo para os gêmeos, se passou e finalmente o que tanto desejavam ver surgiu.

A cortina de névoa se abriu, revelando uma pequena canoa. À proa desta havia uma figura coberta por um manto negro, somente a silhueta se via, nem a face, nem mesmo os olhos apareciam. Em poucos instantes a canoa aportou, de trás da imponente figura saíram dois belos elfos, ambos loiros, sendo que um tinha os cabelos longos indo até o meio das costas, e, escuros, e belas orbes azuis. O outro tinha os cabelos repicados não chegando aos ombros, em amarelo ouro, os olhos eram negros de intensidade singular. Ambos ajudaram aquela que os gêmeos já sabiam ser Hilda a descer da canoa.

"Misty e Orfeu, foram muito úteis, agradeço por terem me trazido até aqui". Disse ela ainda sem revelar sua face, mas mostrando a força e a beleza de sua voz.

"Não fizemos nada além da nossa obrigação". Respondeu Orfeu, o elfo de olhos negros.

"Mesmo assim fico grata". Disse com doçura.

"Foi um prazer". Disse o outro elfo.

Os dois cumprimentaram os que ali já estavam e logo em seguida entraram novamente na canoa, com o objetivo de voltar a Avalon.

"Por aqui, senhora". Disse Kanon estendendo a mão direita no intuito de guiá-la até o cavalo.

Hilda olhou para a mão estendida logo depois olhou nos olhos do elfo.

Kanon engoliu em seco, o olhar gris era intenso, cheio de vida e poder. Sentiu o chão fugir a seus pés, o coração acelerou de maneira avassaladora, todo o som, tudo o que era externo, pareceu desaparecer ficando apenas as batidas de seu coração e o cálido som da suave respiração daquela criatura misteriosa, ainda oculta pela túnica, mas que agora revelava a ele sua face, mostrando sua beleza fria e desconcertante.

Ouviu o próprio coração bater em ritmo agora mais calmo, porém ao invés de sangue este parecia bombear chamas por todo seu corpo e uma agradável sensação foi tomando conta de seu ser, até que a elfa finalmente se moveu retirando o capuz que lhe escondia a bonita face.

Saga apareceu nas costas do irmão, só agora se ateve à elfa, pois antes prendia sua atenção nos elfos que partiam para Avalon. O gêmeo sentiu algo remexer dentro do si, uma estranha sensação de que havia nascido para aquele ser se fez presente em seu interior. Tinha a nítida certeza de que seria capaz de matar, morrer ou viver por aquela que seus olhos contemplavam e que agora o encarava parecendo desvendar todos os mistérios de sua alma.

Hilda via aqueles que há tempos esperava, os gêmeos que moravam em seus sonhos, eles estavam ali ante seus olhos, não mais eram fruto de suas visões e de seus poderes, ali estavam os seres a quem estava destinada, os elfos aos quais amara quando do primeiro sonho em sua infância... Teria-os! Arrebataria seus corações e se uniriam em um ser mais forte e poderoso do que poderiam supor, pois seriam completos!

Uma alma dividia em três agora se reencontrava para, mais uma vez, se unir em um ser único... Essa era a sina que compartilhavam desde a criação.

"É melhor irmos". Saga chamou, quebrando todo o encanto da cena.

"Sim...". Concordou o outro gêmeo. "... Senhora Hilda, venha, eu a ajudo a montar". Kanon falou em tom estranhamente calmo e cortês.

Ela sorriu timidamente. "Não é necessário". Falou aproximando-se do ocigam branco, acariciando o pescoço do animal e em seguida subindo habilmente, colocando uma perna de cada lado da cela, espalhando a túnica pelo corpo do animal e revelando parte do vestido que, agora se via, era tão negro quanto à peça que o cobria.

Usando de toda a velocidade que aqueles animais poderiam oferecer logo chegaram à cidade, e Hilda foi levada imediatamente ao Salão do Grande Mestre.

"Minha jovem, é bom tê-la conosco!". Falou Shion amistoso, dando um beijo na testa da elfa como se fosse uma criança.

Hilda corou ligeiramente, não esperava aquele gesto. "É uma honra estar aqui". Disse fazendo ligeira reverência.

"Não precisa fazer isso! O correto seria eu reverenciá-la, já que és a escolhida da deusa". Falou, fazendo menção de se curvar.

Os gêmeos olharam incrédulos: o Grande Mestre se curvando!

A elfa segurou-o pelos ombros, impedido que ele se abaixasse. "De modo algum! Fui escolhida pela deusa, não _sou _a deusa, além do mais, o senhor foi eleito por Zeus para guiar nosso povo...". Terminou abrindo um grande e encantador sorriso.

"Podemos ir?". Saga perguntou impaciente, aquela situação estava chata!

"Por hoje sim, mas amanhã quero que mostrem a cidade a Hilda". Shion disse olhando para eles, depois para ela e por fim abrindo um grande sorriso sendo retribuído por um singelo e delicado sorriso que surgiu na face na jovem. Poderia jurar que via malícia em meio àquela pureza.

Saga abriu a boca para retrucar, porém Kanon foi mais rápido. "Será um prazer!". Falou, sorrindo abertamente.

"Então venham pela manhã, agora podem se retirar. Tenho muito que conversar com Hilda". Falou Shion segurando para não rir da cara que ambos os gêmeos faziam: Kanon parecia uma criança empolgada e Saga uma criança contrariada. Enquanto Hilda sorria internamente, mas não conseguia segurar o pequeno sorriso que se desenhou em seus lábios.

Com esses sentimentos os gêmeos abandonaram o salão.

"Um você já conquistou, porém Saga será mais difícil...". Shion falou dando as costas para a jovem caminhando em direção a seu trono e sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Não entendi o que o senhor quis dizer". Tentou fazer-se de tola, porém não conseguiu conter um pequeno sorriso de satisfação.

"Posso te esclarecer algumas coisas com relação a eles, porém há uma condição". Agora o sorriso do elfo ficou ainda maior.

A curiosidade de Hilda ficou aguçada, tanto para saber mais a respeito de seus anjos quanto para saber o que Shion poderia querer dela. "Que condição, meu senhor?".

"Que você pare de me chamar de 'senhor', me sinto muito velho! E não precisa ser tão formal". Falou sentando-se, só que não no trono, mas no degrau antes dele.

Hilda gostou daquilo, sentiu-se mais à vontade, agora parecia estar em casa, talvez com um pai que nunca teve, já que o seu morrer na batalha contra Hades. Mais uma vez sorriu, caminhou até ele e sentou-se a seu lado. "Tudo bem, então. O que tem a me contar sobre os gêmeos?".

"Kanon não tem problemas, a não ser a pouca maturidade, com ele vai ser fácil lidar, agora Saga... Esse é complicado demais, se envolveu com um companheiro, um elfo dourado que é incapaz de oferecer o que o gêmeo quer, até porque Saga não oferece nada, logo nada terá em troca. Mesmo assim ele insiste, não suporta o fato de alguém 'não morrer de amores' por ele... Esse é o ponto: orgulho! Isso dificulta muito". Falou olhando nos olhos da jovem, que ficou impassível ante a narrativa.

"Existe outra pessoa...". Falou baixando o olhar. "... Isso eu não esperava, porém se Saga não o ama poderá ser mais fácil". Concluiu, recuperando a confiança.

"A outra pessoa é Milo, o representante da oitava família, Scorpyrun, um ser de beleza muito grande até mesmo para um elfo. Ele tem cabelos cacheados, exuberantes e longos, sabes que elfos sempre têm cabelos lisos, por isso Milo chama muito a atenção onde quer que vá, é um jovem encantador, com sua simpatia conquista a amizade de todos, porém é selvagem como um ocigam, não pode ser domado como Saga deseja, mas essa se tornou a obsessão do gêmeo".

"Obsessão?...". Hilda pensou um instante. "... Coitado desse elfo, ele deve sofrer... Saga também deve estar sofrendo, mas vou mostrar para ele o que é o verdadeiro amor". Concluiu com ternura e confiança.

"Sim, espero que sim". Shion disse com carinho percebendo a imensidão da alma e do coração da jovem.

_Manhã do dia seguinte..._

Saga e Kanon já estavam à entrada do templo sagrado do Grande Mestre. Nas faces os mesmos sentimentos do dia anterior: um feliz e o outro furioso.

Segundos após a chegada dos gêmeos, Hilda saiu do templo com seu típico caminhar, solene e calmo.

Os olhos de Kanon pareciam duas brilhantes estrelas que se ascendiam ante ao divino. Via a elfa, agora podia contemplá-la completamente, vinha com um longo vestido azul piscina justo na parte superior e, aos poucos se abria em formosa roda; as mangas também eram compridas justas no ombro e no início do braço, mas se abriam largamente até chegarem às mãos delicadas que se ocultavam no tecido; no pescoço, uma gargantilha de ouro cravejada com algumas pedras azuis escuras e uma mais clara no meio. Os longos cabelos gris lindamente livres balançavam pelo movimento que o bonito corpo fazia, os olhos pareciam mais azuis que o dia anterior, pois ganharam um brilho diferente que o gêmeo não sabia definir o que era.

Hilda vinha, linda, perfeita! Enquanto Saga só observava com admiração igual à do irmão. "Linda...". Deixou escapar um pequeno murmúrio de admiração.

Do outro lado a sacerdotisa-mor de Avalon sentia o coração bater forte e aceleradamente, as veias queimavam com o fogo flamejante que circulava por cada centímetro de seu corpo. Seus lindos gêmeos, tão iguais aparentemente, mas distintos em alma. Kanon sorrindo com se fosse a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, usando uma calça bege e larga, a camisa era uma bata bem larga de mesmo tom, um cordão claro preso à cintura delineava sutilmente a bonita cintura e caindo suavemente até o meio da coxa direita, os longos fios azuis, ligeiramente ondulados no comprimento, estavam soltos, lindos como o elfo que os possuía. Saga estava com um semblante calmo, porém sério, difícil definir o que estava pensando ou sentindo, vestido completamente de preto, com uma calça larga e uma camisa sem mangas e quase justa ao corpo, os cabelos iguais aos do irmão, estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e firme de modo que apenas a franja estava por sobre o rosto perfeito.

Hilda sentiu um frio relâmpago passar por seu corpo: a visão era simplesmente magnífica! A grande porta emoldurava a cena que tinha como plano de fundo alguns pequenos e distantes templos e flores rosáceas e brancas, mas nada disso parecia ter importância, os gêmeos eram o que realmente chamava a atenção, era o que realmente era belo!

"Perfeitos!". Sorriu internamente com o pensamento e finalmente chegou até seus amados elfos.

"Bom dia, senhora!". Kanon falou com um enorme sorriso e fazendo respeitosa reverência.

"Senhora". Saga falou modulando a voz em tom sem emoção alguma e também reverenciando a sacerdotisa.

"Me chamem simplesmente de Hilda...". Sorriu discretamente, mas demostrando carinho. "... Aonde iremos primeiro?".

"Vamos passar pelas casas da cidade e depois vamos conhecer os bosques e campinas mais próximas". Saga falou, impassível.

"Ótimo!". Afirmou ela muito contente.

O passeio começou e permaneceu calmo por quase toda a manhã. O dia claro e a temperatura amena eram grandes aliados contribuindo para a agradável sensação que surgiu em meio ao trio. Saga, até então sério e quieto, começou a participar da animada conversa que se desenvolvia entre Kanon e Hilda. Tinha que admitir: aquela união parecia pré-destinada há milênios, a sincronia era perfeita!

O sol já estava em seu auge quando a tríade encontrou-se com um pequeno grupo de jovens aprendizes que se aglomeravam ao redor de algo que os mais velhos não conseguiam visualizar. Chegando mais perto, agora se podia ver o belo animal branco, sua bela crina branca balançava, pois tentava em vão se levantar.

"Um ocigam ferido?". Hilda disse espantada.

Os jovens olharam assustados: eram os dourados! Os mais fortes e a quem viam como ídolos, mas a situação não era boa! Estavam brincando com o animal e houve um acidente... Inevitável conter o medo, ferir um ocigam é um crime!

"Não foi culpa nossa... Foi sem querer...". Falou um dos jovens, os olhos de verde igual ao dos cabelos, estavam repletos de lágrimas e a voz chorosa.

"Calma, minha criança...". Hilda disse abaixando-se e acariciando a face do pequeno elfo. "... Eu cuido dele, pode ter certeza de que tudo ficará bem!". Falou meiga olhando nos olhos do pequeno.

"Promete?". Disse ele, ainda com medo.

"Prometo!".

Dito isso, ela deixou o pequeno e foi até o animal que ainda se debatia. Abaixou-se ficando ajoelhada, sob os olhares curiosos dos presentes, em seguida acariciou o pescoço do animal que se acalmou, guiou a mão até a pata dianteira esquerda, uma brilhante energia branca começou a ser emanada, primeiro das mãos da elfa, logo depois tomou conta de todo o corpo bonito expandindo-se também ao redor de onde estavam.

Saga olhava boquiaberto para aquela magnífica demonstração de poder, uma quente e agradável sensação começou a nascer em seu coração, uma paz nunca sentida, um sentimento maior do que tudo já experimentado! A brancura se tornou mais intensa, parecia transportá-lo para outro lugar, tudo o que era externo desapareceu e Saga viu-se só em meio ao clarão, a sua frente um vulto azulado emergiu do chão moldando-se nas curvas da bela elfa. O jogo de luzes a deixava ainda mais linda, um ser celestial... Divino! Os pés pareciam não tocar o solo iluminado, caminhava como se estivesse flutuando, até que chegou a ele, e com ambas as mãos tocou-lhe a face. Saga pensou em esquivar-se, porém seus pés não eram capazes, seu corpo parecia não querer sair dali e o coração começou a bater mais rápido, o toque suave era como a brisa da primavera que ainda trás o sopro do inverno... Bom demais para negar! Os lábios rosados se aproximaram roçando levemente nos lábios do gêmeo que não conseguia resistir; enlaçou então o corpo menor, aprofundando a carícia. O tempo parou, o universo deixou de existir e logo em seguida ressurgiu mais esplêndido do que um dia já fora.

Em degradê suave as luzes foram desaparecendo. Saga surpreendeu-se ao ver a elfa ainda no chão junto ao filhote de ocigam que agora se levantava sem ferida alguma. Ela então o encarou com um lindo sorriso e olhar brilhante como se dissesse: "Não, não foi um sonho, tampouco uma ilusão".

Saga ficou mudo; ainda sentia o gosto em sua boca, mas sua mente corrompia-se em dúvidas... A figura loira também lhe veio a mente, um aperto no peito, o sentimento estranho... O que estaria acontecendo? "Melhor resolver isso de uma vez!". Afirmou em pensamento.

"Ah! Ele está bem!". Afirmou alegre o pequeno elfo saltitante de felicidade e sentindo o pequeno e puro coração mais leve do que nunca.

Não demorou para que um lindo elfo se aproximasse afoito e muito preocupado.

"O que está acontecendo aqui? Senti uma grande energia e...". Parou ao notar a presença da imponente elfa que o encarava com firmeza.

Saga sentiu o coração acelerar, parecendo saltar do peito, ao ver Hilda olhando fundo nos olhos do loiro elfo recém-chegado.

Era Milo de Scorpyrun.

A sacerdotisa o olhava no fundo das belas íris azuis. Reparou então na beleza rara do rapaz: sim, ele era raro! Ele vestia uma bela túnica comprida em escarlate forte, os pés em sandálias de tiras em couro que subiam ocultas por parte da perna, parte do belo peitoral se via já que a veste era de único ombro, a face era de beleza pura, os traços másculos e fortes, mas ao mesmo tempo suaves, parecia esculpido pelas mãos de Afrodite, inspirada talvez pela beleza de Narciso... Os cabelos... Diferentes de todos os elfos que já havia visto, eram longos e cacheados formando uma bela cascata que lhe caía por todo o dorso e ombros, emoldurando com perfeição a exótica face.

Hilda queria descobrir qual a origem daquela peculiaridade, um elfo puro não poderia possuir tais ondas, tampouco pele bronzeada... Olhou mais fundo, nas raízes do jovem, então uma humana, de longos e cacheados cabelos negros, moldou-se à face do elfo. A semelhança era grande, porém os traços eram femininos e delicados, logo em seguida uma outra forma feminina se fez presente, os cabelos de um vermelho intenso da mesma forma ondulados, olhos da mesma cor, era uma mestiça, meio humana meio elfa, em seus braços um bebê apareceu, e ao seu lado um elfo de longos cabelos loiros quase brancos e profundo olhar azul-céu.

"Filho de uma mestiça...". Murmurou Hilda.

"Como?". Milo perguntou intrigado, havia acabado de chegar, porém parecia já ter visto aquela encantadora figura e aquele pequeno instante pareceu ser muito longo e mágico.

"Nada. Olá, eu sou de Hilda de Avalon". Apresentou-se abrindo um grande e simpático sorriso.

"A Sacerdotisa... É uma honra, senhora. Eu sou Milo, elfo dourado de Scorpyrun". Disse respeitosamente, fazendo pequena reverência.

"Igualmente, Milo". Disse gentilmente.

Kanon explicou a Milo o que havia acontecido, e este se uniu ao trio para conversar por mais algum tempo. Saga, antes descontraído, agora mantinha a expressão séria enquanto os outros três riam e conversavam juntos. Até que a tarde chegou ao fim e Hilda foi novamente deixada no Salão do Grande Mestre.

"Precisamos conversar!". Saga disse sério a Milo, assim que o trio de elfos foi deixado do lado de fora.

"Já vi tudo... Eu vou embora". Kanon falou com pouco caso, aquela história de Saga e Milo já havia acabado há tempos, só o irmão parecia não perceber.

"Boa noite então, Kanon". Falou o loiro sorrindo.

"Boa noite e boa sorte". Disse brincando, seu sorriso aumentou quando viu o olhar irritado do irmão.

"Vamos caminhar". Saga falou ainda sério.

Após algum tempo de caminhada finalmente o mais velho quebrou o silêncio.

"Você já resolveu ficar?". Perguntou autoritário.

"Pelos deuses... Você não muda mesmo! Não adianta querer me controlar, pois nunca haverá alguém capaz de fazê-lo!". Milo ficou arredio, odiava ser tratado com um ser sem opinião ou vontade própria.

"Não quero te dominar...". Tentou ponderar o outro.

"Me responda apenas uma pergunta...". Milo interrompeu o outro falando sério, parando de caminhar e passando à frente do outro, olhando-lhe nos olhos. "Você me ama?". Perguntou seco e direto.

Saga olhou naqueles profundos azuis, incrível como ele parecia ficar mais belo a cada vez que se olhava, cada vez mais perfeito, mais instigante, mais... Excitante!

"Eu te quero... Agora!". Falou sério, logo tomando os lábios carnudos em um beijo quente e afobado que foi correspondido com mesmo fervor.

A carícia era carregada de desejo e luxúria, as línguas se tocavam e invadiam a boca oposta com devassidão lasciva, os corpos se uniram, Saga puxando Milo com desejo pela cintura e pela nuca, até que a mão esquerda do elfo mais alto, antes na cintura do outro, escorregou para dento da túnica vermelha acariciando as costas bem trabalhadas.

Como que trazido à realidade, Milo parou o beijo, mas não se afastou, ficou encarando a bela figura que lhe retribuía com uma incógnita no olhar.

"O que foi?". Saga perguntou confuso.

"Você me ama?". Falou direto, olhando no fundo da alma do elfo.

"...". Saga abriu a boca para falar, porém a frase ficou presa em um nó, e não queria sair de modo algum.

"Milo, olha... Eu...". Tentava articular algo, mas não conseguia.

O loiro o soltou, afastando os corpos e ainda encarando a bonita face, sorriu ao ver o olhar confuso.

"'Não', sua resposta é um simples 'não', mas não fique constrangido, pois também não tenho esse sentimento por você, pelo menos não desse modo. Somos companheiros, e quando a hora chegar lutaremos juntos; somos irmãos, a única família que possuímos é um ao outro, claro, incluindo os outros dourados, mas acho que entre eu e você esse vínculo é mais forte e confundimos as coisas. É melhor parar agora, afinal creio que você já encontrou o que realmente deseja". Disse Milo com estranha naturalidade e um belo sorriso desenhado nos lábios.

"Não é bem assim...". Saga parecia tentar convencer mais a si mesmo do que ao outro.

"Não se preocupe comigo, ficarei bem. Agora tenho que ir...". Não deu tempo para que obtivesse um resposta, simplesmente virou-se de costas e começou a caminhar. Quando já estava a uns três metros no elfo, virou-se para esse abrindo um sorriso malicioso.

"Já estava esquecendo de comentar... Três é um ótimo número!". Afirmou satisfeito, virando-se novamente e voltando a caminhar.

"Como assim 'três é um bom número'?". Falou alto o belo elfo que foi deixado só, porém resposta alguma veio, e em poucos instantes o loiro desapareceu de seu campo de visão adentrando uma das curvas da cidade élfica.

Uma estranha paz tomou conta do coração de Saga, parecia ter tirado um grande peso dos ombros, mas não sabia bem o motivo... Bom, talvez soubesse e começasse a admitir só agora. Resolveu voltar para casa, e só nesse momento percebeu que Milo caminhava no sentido contrário ao seu, porém com um mesmo rumo...

O dia seguinte amanheceu, no céu grandes e pesadas nuvens se formaram logo nas primeiras horas do dia, porém todos os Elfos Dourados deveriam ir ao grande salão para serem apresentados formalmente à representante de Gaia. Não demorou muito para que todo o grupo chegasse.

"Só um momento...". Afrodite chamou a atenção para si em meio à animada conversa que existia entre ele, os irmãos Aiolos e Aiolia, Shura, Carlos e Kanon. "... Cadê o Milo?". A pergunta também foi ouvida pelos demais do grupo, todos então voltaram o olhar para Saga.

"Hunnn... Milo se foi e não sei se volta". Falou sério encarando seus companheiros.

"O QUÊ?". Disse Aiolia surpreso.

"Como assim 'se foi'? Para onde?". Mú se pronunciou mais calmo que o anterior, porém não menos surpreso.

"Perguntar para quê? Vamos atrás dele!". Afirmou Shura fazendo os olhos se voltarem para ele mesmo.

"Boa idéia!". Afirmou Aldebaran, já virando-se para a porta.

"De modo algum!". Saga falou alto, parando à retirada que se iniciava.

"Pensei que você fosse o primeiro a querer ir". Shaka falou, estranhando a postura do amigo.

"É a decisão dele...". Falou o elfo, com expressão conformada.

"Saga está certo!". A forte e imponente voz de Shion chegou aos aguçados ouvidos élficos ali presentes. "Milo é sábio o suficiente para escolher seu próprio caminho, se ele escolheu segui-lo distante de nós nada podemos fazer, a não ser pedir aos deuses que o protejam". Concluiu singelamente sem alterar o tom de sua voz.

Foi necessário aceitar o fato: Milo, o alegre elfo da casa de Scorpyrun, havia deixado Rhovanion... O resto da manhã se passou tranqüila. A pequena cerimônia, que não passava de um chá matinal que se estendeu até o almoço, correu tranqüila e agradável a todos os presentes, apenas o fantasma da partida incomodava...

Pouco tempo após o dia ter chegado ao meio, os dourados partiram de volta a suas casas, porém um deles ficou parado à entrada da mansão do Grande Mestre. Esperava por quem, sabia, logo chegaria. A chuva começou a cair na forma de grossas gotas que encharcavam o solo fértil do reino. Logo a suave presença foi notada, não precisava olhar para saber quem era, apenas uma pessoa lhe acometia com tamanha... Paz.

"Por que ainda está aqui, Saga?". A suave voz de Hilda chamou pelo elfo. No momento em que ele a encarou, ela admirou mais uma vez a beleza de seu amado elfo. Saga vestia uma calça larga de um azul quase branco como a camisa de mangas longas, também larga que cobria outra camisa branca, evitando que o tecido superior, semitransparente, deixasse o peitoral à mostra; por cima do ombro esquerdo existia uma túnica do mesmo tom da calça que se envolvia em todo o braço esquerdo, porém o ombro direito não se cobria devido a ela estar passando pelo dorso e sendo segura pelo braço direito, a peça trazia detalhes em azul forte formando um bonito bordado que ornava todas as laterais do tecido.

"Estava te esperando". Falou ele sério, porém sua face demonstrava calma quase surreal. Ele então reparou na jovem a sua frente, mais uma vez usava um longo vestido, simples, dessa vez em um roxo claríssimo quase chegando ao rosa, sendo esse mais justo ao corpo, deixando-o ainda mais tentador em suas curvas; os cabelos sempre soltos em maravilhosa cascata gris; os olhos, esses pareciam brilhar cada vez mais e enchiam de luz a face alva de aparência delicada e suave; tudo parecia contribuir para valorizar a beleza natural da elfa, a ausência de colares ou outros adornos a deixava ainda mais bela, tal como um ser divino deve ser: belo por si só.

"Me esperando? Para quê?". Falou ela interrogativa abraçando a si mesma tentando afastar o frio que sentia.

Em movimento ágil, Saga retirou a túnica com a qual se cobria, passando-a ao redor do corpo da elfa, por cima dos ombros, segurando ambos os lados da peça à frente do peito da jovem, que agora ia e vinha acelerado, puxou-a delicadamente para mais perto.

"Para dizer que te amo!". Afirmou, já tomando os lábios macios em um beijo calmo, porém apaixonado.

As mãos de Hilda foram para a cintura do corpo bem maior enquanto era puxada para mais perto pela nuca e pela cintura, deixando a peça azul que a cobria ir ao chão. De repente, outro par de mãos a enlaçou por trás, beijando o lado esquerdo do pescoço alvo, já que o outro estava ocupado pela mão de Saga. Não era necessário parar, ambos os que ali já estavam sabiam se tratar de Kanon. O beijo cessou, os irmão se encararam com cumplicidade e carinho trocando um leve roçar de lábios; logo em seguida um forte abraço se formou no trio, sendo que a posição não mudou, Hilda entre os gêmeos e esses abraçando, cada um, as duas únicas pessoas que amavam daquela maneira em toda a Terra-Média...

_Fim das lembranças... _

Ainda encarava o loiro, ao caminhar até parar a seu lado direito. Estavam à beira de um pequeno desfiladeiro, Milo sentado olhando o horizonte coberto pelo manto negro da noite e vendo as constelações brilhando forte, tal qual a lua quase plena em seu formato.

"Não te compreendo. Mesmo após anos, mesmo tendo encontrado o que queria, ainda assim insiste em fugir!". Falou Saga em tom confuso, olhando para frente vendo a mesma paisagem que o loiro via.

Milo olho para o elfo a seu lado, quase um metro e noventa de beleza exótica vestida de calça marrom envolta em uma coberta cinza para se proteger do frio.

"Sou eu que não compreendo. Não sei o que você quer dizer". Falou, voltando-se novamente para o horizonte.

"Não se faça de tolo, pois sei que não és!". Saga irritou-se ligeiramente, então se ajoelhou ficando um pouco acima dos olhos azuis de seu amigo, passou a encarar a bela face que há tempos não via. Ainda o amava, mas agora como a um irmão, queria que Milo fosse feliz...

"O medo pode dar duas tristes opções: uma é quando se escolhe fugir, e essa é a menos ruim, pelo menos se faz algo... A outra é quando se escolhe ficar no mesmo lugar sem ser capaz de reagir. Independente de qual forma ela é prejudicial a qualquer ser vivo, o correto é lutar pelo seu desejo custe o que custar! Não quero te ver cair nesse vale de melancolia na qual sua alma ameaçar cair, lute, Milo! Essa é a sua natureza!". Confiante, falou um sincero Saga, levando a mão direita ao rosto do loiro para acariciá-lo suavemente.

"O problema é quando essa luta envolve, e pode ferir, pessoas inocentes que não têm nada a ver com a história". Milo disse triste fechando os olhos, sentindo o toque quente e familiar, mas não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que antes não deixou rolar dos olhos azuis que se abriram; elas não deixavam de brotar, demonstrando todo o medo, tristeza e agonia que envolvia aquela alma.

"Esse é seu medo?". Perguntou ternamente Saga, não recebendo resposta verbal, e sim um temeroso olhar afirmativo.

"Ele é um guerreiro, algo me diz que mais forte do que aparenta, logo, sabe o que faz; não demonstra medo, apenas amor... Não se permita perder essa chance, aproveite, pois ela pode ser única!". Mais uma vez sorriu, aproximando-se da face bronzeada e depositando um carinhoso beijo na testa no elfo menor.

"Espero que seja feliz". Falou levantando-se retirando a coberta que o aquecia e colocando-a envolta no corpo de Milo, acariciou a cabeça como se fosse uma criança e nada mais disse ou ouviu, voltando para o acampamento. Não conseguia tirar aquela situação da cabeça, no meio do caminho encontrou com Kamus que parecia estar indo para o local onde antes Saga estava.

"Ele está te esperando!". Falou o gêmeo com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

Kamus não soube o que responder, apenas fez um sim com a cabeça, ainda muito surpreso com a situação. Porém o encontro durou apenas alguns instantes e logo voltou a caminhar, alguns minutos depois encontrou o elfo de cabelos ondulados sentado à beira do penhasco, envolto em uma coberta cinza, que distraído olhava o luar. Aproximou-se calmamente até chegar às costas do loiro.

"Sente-se, podemos conversar agora". Antes que Kamus pudesse se pronunciar, Milo tomou a palavra em forma de convite.

Kamus o fez, sentou-se à esquerda do elfo, enfim chegou o momento decisivo!

Continua...

N/A Andei, andei e não saí do lugar! Vocês devem estar me odiando agora, mas, por favor, não atirem pedras! Só para matar todas de raiva, o próximo capitulo não é continuação desse, vou falar da guerra entre os reinos humanos que citei em um dos capítulos anteriores.

Dois meses sem atualizar a fic? Sim, tem todo esse tempo, mas considerem, passei por um logo período "travada" sem idéia alguma (por isso não reparem se o capítulo ficou ruim) e logo depois vieram as provas na escola... Precisa de mais motivos?

Descobri que não se pode responder aos comentários no "corpo" da fic (tá nas regras de uso do Fanfction) por isso o agradecimento vai ser breve: galera valeu mesmo o apoio, é bom saber que o tamanho da fic não está incomodando e que vocês estão gostando da estória! Muito obrigada mesmo! Fico muito feliz! A única maneira de me deixar ainda mais feliz é deixar um comentário! (... risos...).


	8. Guerra Civil

**Era Dourada**

Aiko Hosokawa

**Capítulo 7 - Guerra Civil**

_Reino de Háthyas_

O palácio estava em silêncio, a tarde vinha lentamente fazendo a luz alaranjada adentrar o saguão, somente uma figura se via ali, a rainha, sentada em seu trono em um mórbido meditar, o olhar perdido no horizonte que ia além das portas da sala, querendo descobrir o que aconteceria no futuro próximo, como seria a guerra entre homens e elfos...

Um estrondo!

As postas se abriram, por elas um jovem de longas madeixas louro-escuro vestido com roupas largas, completamente pretas, que junto ao dorso trazia flechas caprichosamente feitas em madeira marrom, enfeitadas, nas pontas, com penas brancas rajadas, em alguns pontos, de cinza e negro. Os pés vinham acelerados fazendo sonoro ruído do contado entre o couro endurecido e o chão de pedra clara.

"Senhora!". Disse arfante quando enfim alcançou o trono.

Ajoelhou-se respeitosamente, abaixando a cabeça e fazendo os fios caírem por cima dos ombros. Nesse instante uma ave ultrapassou a mais alta janela no saguão, e planando chegou majestosamente, pousando no ombro direito do jovem.

Saori estava receosa, a entrada de seu fiel servo só poderia indicar problemas, já que aquele era o melhor de seus batedores, sempre atento ao que se passava no reino, e exímio guerreiro.

"Orion, qual o motivo dessa afoita entrada?". Perguntou tentando manter a serenidade.

"Minha rainha...". Disse ao levantar o olhar demonstrando o temor que habitava seu âmago.

"Ares, o inescrupuloso rei, está dirigindo seu exército para o _nosso reino_! E como se não bastasse ele conta com reforços: _mercenários_! Em um número _que jamais foi visto nessa Terra_!". Cada palavra trazia puro desespero.

Atônita, completamente incrédula! Era assim que estava a jovem, Senhora do grande reino. Não sabia o que dizer, procurava dimensionar o que seria um confronto com tal adversário, ainda mais quando seu general e mais leais e poderosos servos se encaminharam para outra batalha.

"Quanto tempo até a chegada?". Foi a única coisa que saiu abafada pelo nó que se formou em sua garganta e pela pressão em seu peito.

O cavaleiro então se levantou, com o movimento a ave em seu ombro abriu as asas mantendo-as um pouco curvadas como que buscando equilíbrio, abrindo o bico soltando o som agudo e voltando a ficar quieta e parada logo em seguida.

"No máximo três dias". Orion agora estava mais calmo, porém tremia por dentro.

"Convoque uma reunião imediata! Que os conselheiros venham imediatamente ao meu encontro!". Agora a rainha soou mais firme e decidida, levantando-se para impor sua presença. Não poderia permitir-se fraquezas em uma ocasião como aquela.

"Sim!". Respondeu de pronto, reverenciando levemente a senhora e saindo a passos largos.

Novamente sentou em seu trono, agora totalmente sem reação. Nunca em seu reinado havia sido atacada, o momento era inoportuno e o inimigo poderoso, o que faria? Não conseguia resposta. Sentia sua convicção falhar, completamente perdida.

O jovem Orion percorreu partes do castelo e proximidades, procurando por alguns homens. Os encontrou separadamente e, juntos, seguiram de volta ao palácio real.

"Senhora estamos cientes da situação, a gravidade é enorme... Temos que preparar o exército!". Afirmou o jovem senhor, de dura expressão, cabelos grisalhos e lisos que desciam presos em rabo de cavalo baixo; na face uma pequena mecha gris caía; do lado direito do rosto, descendo da testa até a mandíbula, uma cicatriz, prova da guerra que um dia travou.

"É loucura! Temos que arrumar outra saída! Um confronto é suicídio! Nem general temos!". Outro homem falou, dessa vez um mais jovem, possuidor de curtos cabelos azul-céu e profundos olhos verde-mar, vestindo uma túnica branca que cobria todo o corpo, tal como deveria ser um sarcedote da deusa.

"Não adianta nos acovardamos. A batalha vira até nós não importa qual decisão seja tomada... Ares virá!". Falou um senhor de longos cabelos brancos que desciam até abaixo da linha da cintura. Vestido como guerreiro, portando lustrosa espada prateada, na face as linhas denunciavam sua avançada idade e o tapa-olho negro no olho esquerdo demonstrava a ferocidade com que lutara em tempos remotos.

As vozes se alteraram, fervorosa discução teve início. Os prós e contras foram levantados em defesa de ambas as teses.

Em um canto, o jovem batedor Orion permanecia mudo recostado a uma pilastra, a ave em seu ombro e os braços cruzados.

Saori olhava preocupada, jamais imaginara chegar em tal situação. Seus melhores guerreiros estavam longe e o pior exército seguia rumo a seu reino enquanto os conselheiros que deviam lhe ajudar não conseguiam entrar em consenso.

"Silêncio!". A ordem ecoou pelo salão de forma firme e concisa, calando todas as vozes.

Todos os olhares se fixaram no homem recostado à pilastra.

"Como ousa ordenar-me algo, vassalo?". Quebrou o silêncio o sarcedote Garden.

Orion então se moveu, a águia abriu as asas deixando o repouso elegantemente.

"A decisão não cabe a nós... A rainha deve escolher: qual caminho seguiremos?". Disse sério, seu olhar ultrapassando os companheiros parando na face da jovem.

A imponente ave de rapina pouso no encosto do trono da jovem senhora, abrindo suas asas e o bico fazendo o som agudo ecoar no exato momento em que seu amo se calara e todos fixaram o olhar na rainha.

Um relâmpago gelado transpassando sua coluna! Foi o que a jovem sentiu. O frio se instaurou em todo o corpo delgado, a mente começou a analisar as possibilidades enquanto o corpo tremia e o coração acelerava.

"Ele está certo!". Concordou Lucius, o homem da cicatriz.

"Seguiremos a decisão de nossa senhora.". Reforçou Maximus, o homem de longos cabelos brancos.

Longos segundos se passaram enquanto mortificante silêncio se fez...

A rainha se ergueu; o olhar mudara, não mais continha inseguranças e sim força e coragem.

"Lutaremos! Enfrentaremos o inimigo e manteremos nosso reino a salvo!". Afirmou, sua voz soando firme e imponente.

"Mas... Quem irá liderar o exército?". Garden perguntou em tom levemente contrariado.

Silêncio.

Todos se entreolharam, buscando a resposta.

"Eu!". Novamente a única voz feminina se fez onipotente fazendo com que todos os olharem novamente recaíssem sobre ela enquanto as faces expressavam absoluto espanto.

"Preparem o exército! Resguardem todos que não podem lutar em nosso abrigo e dêem uma espada a cada homem ou mulher capazes de lutar por seu reino". Disse, enfim calando-se, esperando a reação dos guerreiros.

"Como queira, senhora". Respondeu Maximus reverenciando a jovem, reconhecendo nela a mesma força do antigo Senhor daquelas terras.

"Tudo estará pronto ao amanhecer!". Lucius afirmou, também reverenciando-a.

"Mais uma coisa...". Ela falou em tom mais baixo.

"Diga". Garden incentivou.

"Sozinhos não temos chances... Orion peço-lhe para usar suas habilidades e ir à cidade de Athlantis, Julian deverá ajudar". Cada palavra escondia o receio da rainha, que temia pelas muitas vidas que certamente se extinguiriam.

"Sim, senhora!". Respondeu de pronto, curvando-se levemente.

O movimento também foi feito pelo sarcedote, que permaneceu em silêncio.

Em poucos instantes, os homens já haviam deixado o local, cada qual indo agilizar o que deveria, enquanto a jovem rainha permanecia no mesmo lugar.

"Perdoem-me por levá-los a essa batalha...". Disse baixinho para si.

Finalmente seu reinado de paz ia ao chão, mas lutaria com todas as forças para proteger o lugar e as pessoas que tanto amava! Decidida, retirou-se para se preparar para a grande batalha.

_Em algum lugar entre Esparta e Háthyas_

O sol nascia iluminando a enorme planície, no alto da pequena inclinação se via um homem montado em belo cavalo completamente preto. O senhor usava vestes escuras como o animal e os negros fios de seu liso cabelo deixavam a figura ainda mais sombria, conforme o sol tocava-lhe a pele o brilho vermelho das madeixas surgiam, sobressaindo na escuridão.

Com firmeza ele segurava as rédeas do animal; seu olhar, também negro, prendia-se no horizonte, na direção do reino que dominaria muito em breve.

"Meu senhor..." Outro cavaleiro surgiu, esse em montaria clara em tom amarelado.

Era o jovem general daquele exército, homem claro, cabelos loiros lisos um pouco acima dos ombros com duas mexas na frente um pouco maiores, os olhos eram azuis e límpidos como uma pedra preciosa. Usava calça verde-musgo e camisa de um cinza tão claro que se assemelhava ao branco.

"Diga, Theseus". O rei respondeu apenas, sem olhar para o cavaleiro.

"Está tudo pronto". O loiro admirava a face de seu rei, era um homem belíssimo, e sempre que o via sentia vontade de tocar e ser tocado...

"Bom. À alvorada de amanhã iniciaremos a nossa batalha..." Fez pequena pausa, então olhou para seu mais fiel servo. "... Já está com saudades? A noite não foi suficiente? Você me surpreende com essa fome..." Disse abrindo um pequeno sorriso sarcástico.

O loiro ruborizou violentamente, desviando o olhar. Ares parecia sempre ser capaz de ler seus pensamentos e nunca fazia questão de esconder isso.

"Desculpe...". Murmurou apenas, sem ter coragem de olhar na face amada.

Ares aproximou os animais, ficando de frente para o amante que parecia enraivecer-se por sua própria atitude.

"Quando vencermos, garanto a você uma bela festa particular em comemoração, portanto trate de se cuidar no campo de batalha..." O rei parou de súbito. Era estranho, mas aquele ser sempre lhe induzia a demonstrar carinho, coisa que nenhum outro humano conseguira.

O general esboçou um pequeno sorriso de satisfação.

"Ordene ao exército que a marcha recomece". Ares ordenou, tentando voltar a sua habitual postura de frieza.

Theseus então se virou, do alto via o exército, milhares de homens que cobriam a extensão da planície completamente, indo até onde seus olhos não alcançavam.

"Atenção, homens! Retomar a marcha!". Disse em tom elevado.

Um rumor se espalhou, pernas de animais e humanos começaram a se mover, a retaguarda seguia os homens à frente caminhando para a suposta glória da vitória. Enquanto o rei e o general guiavam todos eles.

_Reino de Athlantis..._

"Está tudo pronto?". Julian perguntou a um de seus guerreiros assim que entraram no palácio.

"Sim, Senhor!" Confirmou Seiya, o jovem cavaleiro que vinha ao lado esquerdo do rei.

"Podemos partir imediatamente para darmos apoio a Kamus e os outros". O rei falou sereno, sentindo-se muito satisfeito por finalmente por ir ajudar os fiéis homens que enfrentariam forte inimigo.

Nesse momento, uma imponente ave adentra o recinto através da janela que trazia os raios do sol poente.

Os homens ficaram surpresos. A águia circundou o trono e guiou seu vôo para a direção do jovem rei, agora envolta em luz branca que aumentou drasticamente a ponta de cegar os olhos da dupla que acabara de entrar.

Julian estava confuso, aquilo parecia algum tipo de magia, por pequeno instante lhe veio à mente que na Terra-Média quase não existiam seres capazes de utilizar esse poder... Seria aliado ou inimigo?

Lentamente a luz foi diminuindo de intensidade, os braços que cobriram por puro instinto os olhos dos homens finalmente relaxaram até que as íris puderam focalizar o ser diante deles.

Era um homem jovem de longos cabelos em tom loiro-escuro de olhos verdes como esmeralda, vestido com calça marrom que se ajustava ao corpo sem apertá-lo; a camisa era da mesma cor, porém em tom bem claro e solta no corpo; nas costas trazia as flechas, na mão direita o arco e na cintura uma espada.

"Quem é você, intruso?" A voz do rei soa firme e imponente, instintivamente leva a mão direita à espada, ato repelido pelo cavaleiro que o acompanhava.

"Sou Orion, batedor do reino Háthyas. Venho em paz".

"Batedor? És um mago, não me faça de tolo! O que queres aqui?" Julian perguntou desconfiado sem soltar a espada.

"Sim, sou um mago, membro da família de Harpia. Vim conforme ordem de minha rainha... Ares está prestes a atacar o nosso reino com gigantesco exército, não podemos nos defender sozinhos, precisamos de sua ajuda. Trouxe isso para provar a veracidade do que falo". O rapaz se aproximou, na mão direita havia um pergaminho selado com o símbolo da família real de Háthyas, a pequena Nikke - Deusa da Vitória.

O senhor daquelas terras pegou e abriu em silêncio, permanecendo assim enquanto corria os olhos pelo documento. Conforme lia, a face do rei tomava traços ainda mais sérios e preocupados.

"Por Poseidon..." Murmurou apenas.

A dúvida assolou a mente do rapaz. Havia mandado seus homens em missão suicida esperando poder apóia-los no momento da batalha. Porém, se Saori caísse, Ares teria força para tomar Athlantis, mas se Kamus e os outros cavaleiros viessem a perder, toda a Terra-Média poderia sucumbir...

"Meu Senhor...". Seiya falou em tom baixo, não querendo ser inconveniente com o jovem que tinha aproximadamente a sua idade, mas que carregava o peso da coroa.

"Diga". Assentiu Julian.

"Os homens que partiram para a guerra dos elfos são os melhores do reino, eles não cairão! Confie neles e vamos ajudar o reino vizinho, que está tão ameaçado... Temos que fazer a nossa parte e proteger a soberania que os nossos amigos estão defendendo em reino distante!" Confiança, total e absoluta, era o que cada palavra transmitia, sentimentos esses que também brilhavam nos olhos castanhos do guerreiro.

Por um instante Julian havia duvidado, porém a fé daquele cavaleiro lhe fez lembrar o próprio sentimento. Não havia enviado qualquer guerreiro, eram os seus melhores e liderados por Kamus, aquele que conheceu quando ainda era criança, e o ruivo já adulto com exatamente a mesma aparência dos dias atuais...

"Eles não cairão..." Sussurrou sentindo o peito encher-se de força.

"O exército partirá imediatamente... Para Háthyas!" Afirmou com imponência e majestade.

"Ajudarei no que for possível". Orion falou, reverenciando o homem diante de si.

"Então vá com Seiya, ele te dirá o que fazer". Disse o rei.

Em seguida os dois saíram, deixando a jovem majestade sozinho. Julian suspirou resignado.

"Vamos à batalha..." Murmurou dando meia volta e deixando o salão principal do castelo.

_**oooOOOooo**_

Saori levantou o olhar, a alvorada vinha calma, o céu era azul claro e dourado ao nascente.

A jovem estava sobre o cavalo, um belo animal branco, coberto por proteção de metal prateado, o dorso com uma manta de pequenas argolas, as patas e a cara do animal ocultos por partes rígidas de metal para impedir que se machucasse.

A rainha, essa possuía as pernas ocultas em longa bota de metal prateado, claro e polido subindo até o meio das coxas; o abdômen, o peito e o dorso se escondiam em peça de mesma cor, encaixando-se perfeitamente aos músculos tendo os desenhos deles, inclusive do umbigo, em relevo.

A proteção moldava os seios jovens, mas a pele acima deles estava exposta. Ombreiras de três camadas caiam protegendo o ombro, a primeira quase reta a última tocando o braço integrando-se à luva de metal que descia protegendo o braço, e a do meio em ângulo de trinta graus em relação às anteriores; o antebraço. As mãos e metade do comprimento de cada dedo eram protegidos pela continuação da luva, e nas articulações metal maleável possibilitava a movimentação, enquanto na cabeça um elmo protegia todo o crânio, mas deixava ver a face alva.

Ela mantinha ambas as mãos no arreio do cavalo, que carregava a espada pela amazona.

Ao lado direito da jovem surgiu Maximus, com imponente armadura em prata mais escura que a da rainha, e em montaria amarela.

"Estaremos sempre a vosso lado, majestade!" Afirmou confiante olhando para o horizonte.

"Pela soberania do reino!" Lucius incentivou aparecendo ao lado esquerdo dela.

"Pelo povo..." Saori apenas murmurou, mantendo o olhar na mesma direção que os demais.

Às costas do trio havia a linha de frente, a cavalaria com quatro linhas de guerreiros e, atrás desses, milhares de homens armados com lanças, espadas e escudos, e atrás desses uma grande parte da planície vazia separando os homens do enorme muro da cidade, no alto dele inúmeros homens portando arcos e flechas.

A planície que antecedia os portões do reino estava tomada pelos guerreiros daquele lugar, metade do exército protegia a margem do rio e a beira do mar e alguns arqueiros mantinham-se no alto dos muros.

"Lá vêm eles..." Murmurou o comandante, vendo no horizonte as embarcações negras a se aproximar velozmente...

Do outro lado do campo de batalha vinha negro exército. Milhares de homens ocultando a verdejante relva, na liderança aquele homem completamente vestido de preto.

"Theseus... Até o fim da batalha..." Murmurou Ares ao lado do amante, já tendo em vista o exercito que derrubaria!

"Até... Meu rei". Respondeu o loiro, desembainhando a espada que trazia na cintura.

O rei de Esparta foi à frente, pegando sua espada negra e levantando-a, fazendo os raios de sol ali refletirem e então empinou seu negro cavalo.

"Pela glória de Esparta!" Gritou, a voz soando banhada em excitação perante a luta, assim convocando os guerreiros.

Todos reagiram gritando e urrando, a agitação crescia, a batalha chegara, enfim o momento da decisão!

A terra parecia tremer, o som era ensurdecedor e arrepiante, tambores rufavam em tom de ameaça enquanto o dia tornava-se cada vez mais claro.

"Não haverá misericórdia!" Lucius disse à rainha.

"Não devemos vacilar!" Maximus falou, temendo que a jovem pudesse querer algum acordo ou algo do tipo. Afinal, ela não conhecia o horror de uma batalha.

Saori baixou o olhar, pensativa...

Novamente mirou o horizonte, encoberto pelo negro manto de invasores que vinha a galopes rápidos, tendo a cavalaria à frente e muito próxima a eles, então retirou a espada de seu descanso...

"À batalha, homens!". Ela disse com firmeza, guiando a afiada ponta para a frente.

Nesse momento a cavalaria deslocou-se, se alinhando com o trio.

Do outro lado, Ares e seus guerreiros aceleravam a marcha, agora correndo em direção ao inimigo que vinha em mesmo ritmo.

A batalha! O inevitável enfim começava!

Já estavam próximos, poucos metros separavam ambas as cavalarias, porém o tempo parecia ir devagar, o ensurdecedor som pareceu desaparecer, somente lábios se movendo e corações acelerados... Homens que lutavam por um ideal...

O choque... Enfim um grupo entrou dentro do outro e o tempo pareceu voltar a correr aceleradamente. De imediato, sangue jorrou, cavalos e homens foram ao chão, flechas saíram dos muros de Háthyas indo acertar espartanos atrás da linha de batalha, obrigando-os a usar escudos que protegeram a maioria enquanto alguns caiam mortos ou feridos no chão.

Metal contra metal, corpos sendo perfurados, vidas se perdendo... Saori olhava para tudo aquilo, não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos mostravam, seus leais servos, o povo que amava... Todos engajados na luta, disposto a dar suas vidas!

Conseguia se manter sobre o cavalo, defendendo-se e atacando, guerreando contra o inimigo defendendo a própria existência.

A batalha também seguia as margens do rio, alguns navios já haviam aportado e incontáveis guerreiros deixavam seu interior para atacar os que ali já estavam, enquanto outras embarcações atacavam ainda em mar, ateando flechas flamejantes.

Ares lutava com ferocidade, matando com facilidade cada inimigo que lhe aparecia à frente. De longe viu seu amado desferindo golpes precisos, dando bonito movimento às madeixas loiras.

A batalha estava equilibrada, mas essa realidade não duraria muito tempo, a vantagem numérica dos espartanos era enorme, devia haver três ou quatro para cada guerreiro de Háthyas!

Após uma hora de batalha as cavalarias já não mais existiam, agora todos lutavam diretamente e a segunda linha de cada exército já entrara em ação.

"_Eu vou conquistar_!" O rei de longos cabelos negros e brilho avermelhado pensava ao degolar mais um inimigo.

"_Tenho que proteger_!" Pensava a jovem rainha, custosamente defendendo-se de um homem que forçava a espada para cima de si e aos poucos ajoelhava no chão devido à força do oponente.

Saori não conseguia levantar, a diferença física era grande demais! O homem era moreno, alto e de músculos bem desenvolvidos, e a cada momento empurrava mais a lâmina contra o corpo menor, até que...O metal frio tocou-a e cortou a carne de menina, uma pequena ferida na curva do pescoço do lado direito, e ela não conseguia impedir que a espada descesse mais um pouco...

"Ahhhh..." Grita a rainha de dor, não sabia o que fazer. Iria morrer se continuasse daquela maneira!

De repente... Uma espada apareceu intercalando-se com as duas em choque vindo por baixo da do homem e erguendo-a, liberando a pressão exercida sobre o pequeno corpo da rainha.

"Lucius..." Ela falou olhando para o guerreiro que apontava a espada para o inimigo em sinal de desafio.

"A rainha está ferida! Tirem-na daqui!" Afirmou o homem de duras feições, sem deixar de encarar o moreno a sua frente.

Dois guerreiros apareceram ao lado de Saori ajudando-a a levantar e guiando e protegendo-a entre a batalha.

Em poucos instantes estava atravessando os portões que ainda estavam guarnecidos por guerreiros, passando pela cidade na qual apenas guerreiros se via, no entanto alguns eram apenas crianças, outros velhos demais... Porém, todos dispostos a lutar pelo reino!

Enfim chegaram ao palácio, e assim que entraram Seyka apareceu preocupada com a rainha, que vinha amparada por dois homens.

"Minha senhora... Vou pegar água e bandagens para limpar a ferida". Disse já dando as costas ao trio.

A jovem foi conduzida ao trono, onde se sentou, e em poucos minutos a ruiva já estava de volta.

"Você deveria estar no abrigo!" Saori afirmou olhando para a menina que banhava um pano branco em água límpida.

"Quero cuidar da senhora!" Afirmou decidida passando o tecido sobre o sangue.

"Aiiiiii!" Resmungou a rainha virando o rosto para o lado oposto à ferida. Queria dizer que não precisava, mas naquele momento seria mentir...

Ficou de rosto virado olhando para o vitral, o sol estava em seu mais alto ponto, ouvia o terrível som da batalha. Por mais que fosse jovem, não era tola, sabia que estavam em desvantagem... Talvez não durassem até o amanhecer do próximo dia...

"Quanto tempo até Julian chegar?" Perguntou, virando-se para o rapaz, e só então reconheceu os olhos verde-mar de Garden, o sarcedote que devido ao elmo escondia os curtos cabelos azul-céu.

"Na melhor das hipóteses... Julian deixou Athlantis na noite anterior, marchou sem parar, mas... Chegará apenas ao amanhecer...". Disse triste, baixando o olhar.

"Me surpreende ver-te aqui hoje... Não iremos nos deixar perder tão facilmente! Lutaremos até a alvorada e então teremos reforços para derrotar Ares!" Afirmou confiante, fazendo uma pequena careta de dor quando o remédio foi colocado sobre a ferida.

"Sim, minha Senhora!" Concordou o outro, fazendo reverência.

Quando voltaram ao campo de batalha, depararam-se com milhares de corpos. A luta estava quase dentro da cidade, o número de aliados já estava reduzido à metade do original, enquanto o inimigo continuava implacável e numeroso.

"Protejam os portões! Não permitam que entrem!" Gritou a rainha, novamente montada em seu cavalo, sua voz sobressaindo-se e fazendo-se ser ouvida por todos.

Era estranho, mas a presença dela parecia transmitir coragem aos guerreiros, que lutavam mais ferozmente vendo-a agir com tamanha força, sem dúvidas era uma guerreira merecedora do trono!

Ares olhou de longe, havia se afastado para descansar. De modo algum imaginara uma batalha curta, mas aquilo já estava indo longe demais, a tarde já começava a cair e ainda não havia obtido a rendição!

Estreitou os olhos apertando os punhos, não iria perder de modo algum! Novamente montou o belo animal negro indo de encontro à batalha.

Os guerreiros de Háthyas ficavam cada vez mais confiantes por estarem agüentando tanto tempo; em contrapartida os espartanos perdiam a confiança, sentiam que, por mais que lutassem, não poderiam derrotar aqueles homens protegidos por Athena...

Nesse instante Theseus apareceu na colina onde antes estava o rei, levantou a mão direita que carregava uma espada e apontou para o campo de batalha...

"Por todos os deuses..." Murmurou Maximus olhando naquela direção.

Outra linha de guerreiros, a retaguarda que aumentava a desproporção entre os guerreiros, que havia caído a quase igualdade, a aproximadamente sete por um!

"Que Athena nos proteja" Murmurou Saori para si, novamente no solo, segurando o punho da espada com as duas mãos, erguendo-a do lado direito do rosto e correndo logo em seguida de encontro à provável derrota.

O alaranjado do céu já havia desaparecido, agora o manto da noite estendia-se por toda extensão celeste.

A força do reino invadido já havia caído a menos de um quarto, os homens não conseguiam subjugar o inimigo, a todo instante um guerreiro caía...

"Temos que recuar!" Maximus gritou para a rainha que guerreava a alguns metros de onde estava.

Saori olhou para todos os lados, a cada instante parecia haver mais inimigos, no entanto sabia que era o número de aliados que diminuía, tinha que tirar todos os homens dali, agora não havia mais o que fazer, e o mais importante era salvar o máximo possível de pessoas.

"RETIRADA!" Ela grita apontando para a cidade que já era invadia por inimigos, mas ainda em pequena proporção.

E assim se fez, os guerreiros começaram a recuar enquanto atacavam os que vinham para invadir e matá-los.

Pouco mais de quinze mil homens era o que restava do exército de Háthyas... Cem mil agora voltavam a atenção para os portões da cidade...

"Meu senhor..." Theseus chamou se aproximando ao outro em meio à confusão de homens que corriam para os muros.

"..." O moreno apenas virou-se para o loiro com expressão plácida, quase feliz.

"A rainha se retirou junto ao que sobrou do exército, devemos derrubar os portões?".

"Não! Tire todos os inválidos do campo de batalha, eles só atrapalham! Reorganize os homens, refaça a linha de frente e a retaguarda... Não vou vacilar agora, com tudo organizado voltaremos a atacar e em golpe fulminante derrotaremos o inimigo!". Disse com firmeza. Havia chegado longe demais, não iria por tudo a perder. Sabia: no momento da morte é quando uma fera mostra seu maior poder! Prova disso era o número de baixas que seu exército havia sofrido.

"Sim, majestade". Concordou o loiro imediatamente, indo fazer o que lhe foi ordenado.

Dentro do palácio real, Saori estava com seus guerreiros, muitos feridos, sentados ou deitados no chão derrubados também pelo cansaço enquanto alguns, em melhor estado físico, andavam de um lado para o outro distribuindo água e atando as feridas.

"Aqui, senhora, beba" Novamente a ruiva apareceu ao lado da rainha, agora oferecendo-lhe água em um copo de bronze.

"Vá cuidar dos outros..." Disse Saori após pegar o objeto. Seus ferimentos se resumiam ao corte na curva do pescoço e algumas escoriações que pouco incomodavam.

A rainha observava as pessoas ao redor, reparando no silêncio mórbido que vinha de fora, havia imaginado que Ares atacaria assim que entrassem, acabando com tudo. Porém o ataque não vinha e aquilo era amedrontador, parecia a calmaria antes do vendaval...

"Lucius... Por que o silêncio lá fora?" Perguntou apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, curvando-se para a frente e aproximando-se do guerreiro que estava sentado no degrau a sua frente.

O homem virou-se, vendo a face da jovem, agora suja e suada. Os fios lavanda da franja grudavam na face devido ao líquido salgado que ali escorria, enquanto o comprimento estava preso em um rabo de cavalo que caía sobre o ombro direito.

"Eles estão se organizando para desferir um golpe forte e certeiro sobre nós". Disse em tom baixo, soando quase sinistro, audível apenas à jovem.

Ela nada disse, apenas recostou-se novamente no assento deixando os braços caírem como se não tivessem vida, o olhar nobre perdeu-se no fato... Se toda a força espartana se reunisse e atacasse, não haveria sobreviventes em seu reino...

"Quanto tempo?" Foi a única coisa que conseguiu sussurrar.

"Não sei dizer... Podem ser duas, mas podem ser seis horas, depende do estado do grupo inimigo". Foi a única resposta.

"_E agora? Vamos apenas esperar a morte chegar?" _Se perguntava a rainha em pensamento, olhando para um ponto qualquer no chão.

Do lado de fora da cidade muitas pessoas eram carregadas, retiradas do campo de batalha. Enquanto o rei permanecia no alto de uma pequena colina observando e analisando.

"_O inimigo é mesmo incrível... Conseguiu minar quase metade de minhas forças! Porém eles não possuem mais do que um quarto do exército original... Meu próximo movimento será também o último e o resultado será favorável a mim!"_ Pensava satisfeito, não havia milagre que pudesse salvar aquele reino!

Horas se passaram, muito mais do que o previsto pelo espartano, porém logo o exército estaria pronto e o ataque seria realizado.

O sol começava a raiar, o manto escuro começava a ceder lugar à luz emanada pelo astro-rei. Dentro do castelo os guerreiros continuavam cabisbaixos, gélido silêncio se fazia, uma catacumba com seres ainda vivos...

Saori olhava incrédula, era difícil supor que uma série de reinados bem sucedidos seria destruída agora... Mais vidas se perderiam, e um ideal sério seria massacrado!

"Homens!..." Chamou a imponente voz feminina ao erguer-se do trono. "... Sei que já exigi muito de cada um de vocês, no entanto... Vamos voltar à batalha! Não podemos simplesmente esperar que a morte venha a cavalo derrubar àquelas portas! Vamos dar a eles um motivo para que não nos esqueçam!" Afirmou confiante a voz, soando mais alta que no normal, e os olhos brilhando como estrelas-cadentes.

"Se é para morrer... Prefiro que seja lutando!" Lucius falou se erguendo.

"Estarei sempre a vosso lado, majestade". Foi a vez de Maximus levantar.

"Lutaremos!" Garden disse confiante.

Em seguida todos os homens ali presentes se ergueram dizendo palavras de apoio que saíram aos portões do palácio, chegando a todo o pequeno exército e, como se fosse sangue quente, revivendo cada guerreiro antes caído.

Um último grito de liberdade que não seria suprimido!

Em pouco tempo a pequena tropa estava reunida em frente ao portão da cidade.

Saori liderava o pequeno grupo, a espada desembainhada jazia apoiada no chão enquanto o punho de metal dourado era seguro pela mão direita e a esquerda apoiava-se sobre a outra.

"Abram os portões..." Ordenou, erguendo a espada.

O imponente portal marrom foi se abrindo lentamente... O inimigo se fez visível, a primeira linha ainda em formação totalmente despreparado para defesa.

"Atacar!" Gritou a rainha correndo na direção do inimigo.

Ares ficou chocado! Jamais imaginaria aquele ato! Estava entre os homens guiando a formação da retaguarda.

"Ao ataque!" A voz do moreno impos-se sobre a maioria dos sons chegando ao ouvido de todos.

Novo choque aconteceu. O efeito surpresa era nitidamente uma vantagem dos guerreiros de Háthyas, porém os espartanos eram muito mais numerosos.

Ao poucos a batalha foi se igualando, e ao passar de mais algum tempo Esparta já obtinha vantagem.

O fatal encontro, os líderes de ambos os povos, rei e rainha, inimigos que finalmente se enfrentariam...

"Rainha Saori... creio que hoje será deposta..." Falou com sarcasmo o homem que sorria sadicamente.

"Ares... Me enfrente!" Ela disse imponente, mantendo a coluna ereta apontando a espada para o rei em desafio, a face jovem séria e bela.

"Como queira... Majestade!" Ele falou e partiu para o ataque.

A lâmina negra espartana chocou-se com a prateada, o metal ressoou e os músculos dos braços de ambos contraíram-se aplicando o máximo possível de força contra o oponente.

"Mulheres só servem para ornamentar o ambiente... Não devem brincar com coisas afiadas... Podem se machucar!" Falou entoando a voz de maneira sarcástica e provocativa.

A rainha encarou o homem mais velho, aquela face era tão linda, no entanto causava-lhe extremo asco.

"Não me subestime..." Disse aplicando mais força.

O corpo foi ao chão...

Saori caiu após hábil movimento do guerreiro inimigo.

"Um ser tão delicado deveria saber que força não é tudo..." Ares disse, espreitando como feroz predador.

"_Chegou minha hora..." _Pensou a menina agora desarmada, completamente indefesa.

A espada negra se ergueu, o homem a segurava com ambas as mãos, o tempo parecia correr lentamente para ela, como se cada movimenta do inimigo fossem imagens paradas que davam seqüência uma a outra.

Ela vinha descendo... Como se pudesse se defender com aquilo, Saori colocou o braço direito sobre a cabeça, em pequeno instante um raio de sol nascente refletiu na lâmina indo atingir a face de menina... Então a lembrança...

Novamente metal contra metal...

A rainha mal acreditou quando ouviu o som tão próximo a seu ouvido, olhou assustada vendo reluzente espada prateada quase branca que impediu que a negra lhe atingisse.

O incrédulo olhar da jovem guiou-se percorrendo a extensão da clara arma, contemplando o punho dourado típico das majestades... Então viu a mão clara, quase delicada, percorrendo o braço envolto em tecido branco encoberto por armadura cinza-azulada e viu os cabelos semi-ondulados de azul bonito soltos e revoltos pelo movimento que até então o corpo fazia, viu a face... Há tempos não o via, mas de pronto o reconheceu...

"Julian..." Murmurou aliviada.

"Minha cara rainha... Se não se importa vou resolver isso de rei para rei." Disse o jovem com meigo sorriso ao encará-la.

Ares se afastou olhando ao redor, um exército... O exército athlantiano vinha a galopes velozes entrando na batalha, surpreendendo a todos os que ali guerreavam.

"_Ainda posso vencer... O máximo que conseguiram foi igualar o número de homens..."_ Concluiu o moreno em pensamento.

"Então venha resolver comigo, moleque!" Afirmou raivoso o rei espartano no momento em que o outro rei ajudava a jovem a se erguer.

"Até o fim da batalha, minha senhora..." O jovem de cabelos azuis disse bem próximo à rainha, deixando-a e indo em direção ao inimigo.

Por sua vez Saori sorriu e voltou a atenção para a luta, pegando rapidamente sua espada, que caíra próximo de onde estava.

Os reis se encararam seriamente, ambos segurando suas espadas na mão direita, esperando uma pequena brecha na defesa do oponente que nunca vinha, então... Atacaram no mesmo instante.

As lâminas se chocaram e se separam, os corpos bailaram trocando de posição e novamente foram um de encontro ao outro. Agora os golpes passaram a ser contínuos buscando o tórax inimigo, porém precisas defesas se seguiam, um pequeno vacilo e...

Julian foi ferido no braço esquerdo, a espada inimiga transpassou o metal e cortou a carne fazendo o sangue jorrar da ferida de cinco centímetros próxima ao ombro.

"Ahhhhhh". Gritou de dor afastando-se do moreno.

Ares não deu tempo desferiu outro golpe que custosamente foi defendido, porém o mais jovem caiu apoiando o joelho esquerdo no solo úmido de sangue.

"Chegou sua hora... Pequeno rei!" O espartano pronunciou as palavras com sarcasmo e desprezo lembrando o apelido com o qual o mais jovem rei da Terra-Média ficou conhecido quando condecorado, aos treze anos.

Segurando com ambas as mãos o moreno ergueu a espada acima da cabeça, queria dividir aquele insolente rapaz em dois!

"_Ele baixou a guarda..."_ Pensou o mais jovem.

De repente o rei de Athlantis ergueu-se guiando a afiada arma para o peito do inimigo...

O metal protetor cedeu, a carne foi perfurada atravessando o corpo bem feito e moreno despontando no dorso... A negra espada caiu, indo ao chão nas costas de seu senhor, os braços erguidos foram se abaixando apoiando-se nos ombros de seu algoz, os olhos negros perderam o brilho, sangue jorrou dos lábios finos maculando a bonita face.

Dor, suprema e absoluta, as entranhas do rei guerreiro ardiam no maior dos suplícios, afastou-se do mais jovem cambaleante e logo caiu ajoelhado no chão enquanto as mãos tentavam, inutilmente, conter a hemorragia.

Ares olhou a ferida e então fitou seu carrasco, olhou ao redor procurando encontrar a única pessoa que lhe transmitia paz, não conseguia encontrar... A luz dourada e azul que o iluminava...

Os guerreiros se tornaram menos nítidos, não conseguia distinguir aliados e inimigos, as formas começaram a se confundir, um mórbido frio percorreu sua coluna tomando conta de todo o corpo e... O rei de Esparta foi ao chão com a face de encontro ao solo, em seu último suspiro de vida desejou que pelo menos seu amado sobrevivesse...

"O rei caiu!" Logo o fato já corria entre os espartanos e ao saber disso muitos dos mercenários abandonaram o campo de batalha, afinal o pagamento que teriam não seria efetuado...

Theseus acabara de derrubar outro inimigo, então olhou ao redor, o adversário ganhava força enquanto os aliados desertavam! A vitória já não era possível, era óbvio.

"_Tenho que encontrar Ares e tirá-lo daqui!"_ Pensou começando a caminhar em meio à batalha, defendendo-se e matando cada inimigo que aparecia.

Então viu... Seu amado moreno jazendo sobre o solo, a face tão perfeita suja de sangue e terra...

Sentiu o coração parar! Toda a batalha deixou de existir, profunda agonia tomou conta do coração apaixonado, parecia ouvir apenas o próprio coração quebrando-se e desmoronando.

"Não..." Murmurou completamente atônito parado em meio à luta.

Uma figura feminina passou diante seus olhos, reconheceu o longo cabelo lavanda que mostrava apenas seu cumprimento sob o elmo... Ódio! Puro e incontido, era tudo culpa daquela pessoa!

"Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça, te matarei, Saori!" Afirmou para si em um sussurro.

Todo o amor que sentia pelo moreno agora se transmutava em odioso sentimento completamente canalizado para a figura da rainha, aquela que deveria ter se rendido logo no início.

Com passos precisos caminhou ao encontro da jovem, via apenas a ela que estava de costas para si lutando contra um espartano que logo foi ferido, indo ao chão.

"Rainha!" Gritou o loiro.

Saori então olhou para trás, vendo o rapaz. Naquele instante ele parecia um ser maligno, os olhos eram possuidores de brilho assassino e a aura que carregava era a da morte...

"..." Engoliu seco, a jovem conseguia ver perfeitamente o que o loiro desejava.

Não mais esperou, desferiu a espada contra a jovem que defendeu com destreza, porém novamente atacou com fúria, ainda assim a jovem conseguiu se esquivar, dessa vez custosamente e perdendo o equilíbrio.

"Vou matá-la!" Disse ele segurando com mais firmeza o punho da espada.

"Veremos!" Respondeu ela preparando-se para o impacto.

Novamente conseguiu se defender. Teve então inicio uma seqüência de potentes golpes, oriundos em sua maior parte do general espartano.

Theseus desviou de um ataque usando a lâmina da própria espada para desviar para cima o movimento da inimiga, então girou o corpo em trezentos e oitenta graus próximo ao corpo da menina.

"Ahhhhhhh".

Saori foi ao chão, a dor na perna direita era dilacerante, sentiu o sangue jorrando do ferimento que foi aberto atrás do joelho, era profundo e impedia que levantasse.

O loiro circulou a rainha mantendo dois passos de distância para poder contemplar sua deleitosa vingança.

A espada da jovem foi fincada no chão e servia de apoio para o corpo cansado, a respiração estava acelerada mostrando que estava no limite.

"_Como posso proteger o meu reino se a todo instante vou ao chão? Se a todo instante um valente cavaleiro me salva? Tenho que ser forte para ser digna de meu povo e Athena..."._ Pensava ela encarando o inimigo.

"Gostou do meu golpe? Esse é um dos pontos que quando atingido causa maior dor... Homem algum consegue se erguer para lutar depois de ser atingido... Claro, o metal envenenado de minha espada contribui para o aumento da dor, embora não mate...". Cada palavra de Theseus era banhada em ódio e soava sadicamente.

"..." Saori nada respondeu, tentou erguer o corpo, porém a perna não se movia.

"Continuaremos nossa batalha no Tártaro!" Falou ele ciente que era impossível sobreviver depois daquele ato, mas nada mais importava, iria matá-la de qualquer modo!

"Vou proteger..." Pensou a jovem retirando o elmo revelando a face corada e suada onde os fios grudavam.

O general moveu a espada segurando com ambas as mãos iniciando o movimento na direita projetando a trajetória que ira decapitar aquela mulher...

Novamente o tempo pareceu correr lentamente para a menina que via a lamina inimiga vindo... Até que...

Em movimento ágil Saori retirou sua espada do chão com a mão esquerda, erguendo-a ainda apontada para o solo e defendendo o ataque usando a mão direita para segurar, dando firmeza, a parte mais pontiaguda da arma.

"**_Eu não sou um homem!" _**Ela disse erguendo o corpo e então girou o corpo como o inimigo havia feito antes, em trezentos e oitenta graus, aproveitando o giro para atingir o peito do outro contando a armadura e rasgando a carne, abrindo grande ferida, que se iniciava no peito próximo ao ombro esquerdo e descia transversalmente, indo findar-se do lado direito.

O homem não gritou, apenas arregalou os olhos azuis fixando-os na jovem completamente incrédulo, foi ao chão ao mesmo tempo em que largou a espada, caindo de costas vendo o azul do céu... Olhou para o lado ao longe viu o corpo do amado... Sorriu, provavelmente iriam para o mesmo lugar...

Saori caiu ajoelhada. Estava exausta, a perna doía absurdamente, novamente usou a espada como apoio sentando sobre as pernas abaixando a cabeça. Suspirou, não agüentaria enfrentar sequer um guerreiro, o corpo não permitiria...

Uma forte mão tocou-lhe o ombro direito e a jovem se assustou, segurando a arma com força como se fosse atacar, porém outra mão veio sobre a sua impedindo que erguesse a arma...

Olhou assustada para trás...

Era Maximus, que mostrava um sorriso terno e orgulho. Voltou a atenção para a frente, vendo o rei aliado Julian, que sorria lindamente parecendo iluminar todo aquele caos.

"Acabou, senhora, vencemos". Murmurou o jovem de belas madeixas azuis, ele então se ajoelhou, reverenciando a guerreira.

"Levante, senhor de Athlantis, eu é que devo me curvar perante a vossa alteza. Caso não viesse ao nosso auxílio, a essa hora Ares estaria em meu trono". Disse ela com humildade.

"E a caminho do meu..." Completou ele com serenidade.

"Então não haverá reverência, apenas cumprimentos". Julian olhava no fundo dos olhos da rainha que conhecera ainda na infância, quando ambos não passavam de mimadas crianças, mas naquele momento ambos estavam diferentes...

O rei parou ao lado esquerdo da rainha, enquanto Maximus ficou à direita. Ambos enlaçaram-lhe a cintura esguia, ela colocou o braço esquerdo sobre o ombro de Julian e o direito sobre o de seu fiel guardião.

Juntos eles a ergueram, e o trio começou a caminhar...

Sangue, dor, lágrimas... Morte. O reino estava circundado por tudo isso. Saori olhava desolada, corpos inimigos junto aos dos aliados, não conseguia diferenciá-los... Naquele momento todos eram meros mortais que ousaram brincar de deuses e tiveram triste fim...

Entraram na cidade, muitas casas haviam sido atingidas, algumas pegavam fogo e outras estavam em ruínas. Não havia notado que a guerra havia adentrado aos portões. Então viu... Mulheres, velhos e crianças que vinham apressados pelas ruelas, todos sãos e salvos graças à vontade dos que amavam aquela terra.

Focalizou uma pequena criança ruiva de profundos olhos negros que vinha correndo sorridente e reconheceu-o... Era filho de Maximus... Sorriu.

"Sim, valeu a pena... Proteger!" Disse para si mesma em pensamento, sentindo o coração se alegrar...

_**Continua...**_

E minha "Era" completa um ano, sim ontem dia 13/02 foi o aniversário dessa fanfic! Nem acreditei que há um ano comecei a publicá-la e inda não terminei...

Agradeço a todos (as) que estão acompanhando essa saga, prometo não abandonar a estória!

Então até ano que vem! Tenham todos um ótimo Natal e que 2007 seja maravilhoso para todos! (desvia de uma pedra)

Credo! Foi só brincadeira, não vou demorar tanto assim para postar o próximo capítulo... Espero!

Já ia me esquecendo: **_"Eu não sou um homem!" _**Eu não resisti! Quase gritei "PODER FEMININO" no cinema quando ouvi/vi isso no Senhor dos Anéis: o retorno do rei.

Aiko Hosokawa

14/02/06 16:10 PM (mais uma vez escrevendo em horário de serviço).


	9. Entendimento

Nota inicial: Esse capítulo é continuação do sexto capitulo "Memórias" em outras palavras tem a continuação da conversa Milo x Kamus.

**oooOOOooo**

**Era dourada**

**Capitulo 8 – Entendimento.**

O manto azul-escuro cobria o céu, sendo maculado por inúmeros pontos brilhantes num prateado estonteante e um semicírculo alvo e luminoso indicava a fase crescente da lua. Não havia nuvens e uma delicada e fria brisa soprava, sendo o seu quase inaudível som, o único a reverberar na atmosfera.

Os vários minutos taciturnos estavam incomodando profundamente a jovem mente do ruivo. Por mais que tentasse não demonstrar, sua ansiedade era explícita em seu escarlate olhar, que guiava para a abóbada celeste ou a imensidão verde-enegrecida da floresta diante de si, mas no fim sempre retornava, apreensivo, para belo elfo loiro que permanecia olhando para algum ponto no horizonte.

"Milo...". A firme voz de Kamus quebrou o silêncio, soando muito mais doce do que poderia esperar.

O general do reino de Athlantis notou um respirar mais profundo no outro, porém a esperada resposta não veio. Por instinto ergueu a mão direita sentindo o coração batendo forte, acelerando lentamente seu ritmo e então tocou a face esquerda de seu amado. Os belos e cintilantes olhos azuis fecharam-se consentindo a carícia.

Delicadamente os frios dedos do humano deslizaram por sobre a pele clara que havia sido corada pelos raios do sol, retirando os fios louros que ocultavam a plena visão do perfil encantador, prendendo-os atrás da pontiaguda orelha até que apenas poucos fios estavam livres e novamente acariciou a face bonita, colocando a palma sobre ela para melhor senti-la.

Kamus estremeceu quando a mão esquerda de Milo cobriu a sua e ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado aconchegando-se ao contato, suspirando levemente, parecendo resignado. E então novamente o ruivo surpreendeu-se ao ter aquela mão envolta pelos dedos do outro que não o fitou e então beijou a palma suavemente, virando-a em seguida para repetir a mesma carícia na parte de cima.

Uma avalanche de emoções tomou o peito do general, percebia que seu coração batia em ritmo totalmente descompassado, difundindo pelo corpo esguio um calor intenso que o dominava mais e mais. O que somente veio a crescer ainda mais quando o elfo começou a beijar-lhe o pulso e logo veio uma leve mordida.

"Milo...". Sussurrou sem conseguir conter o tom rouco de desejo, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior.

Então a carícia findou e Milo ergueu seus olhos azuis vibrantes fitando o parceiro a quem não mais conseguia negar que amava, vislumbrando a face alva que havia corado levemente devido aos pequenos toques e a paixão, que sabia, queimava no interior daquele jovem.

Mais uma vez o abalo tomou conta do ruivo. A força daquele olhar superava a tudo o que já havia visto, um misto de paixão violeta e o mais terno sentimento brilhavam naqueles orbes que lhe dirigiam tais emoções, arrebatando sua alma e seu coração e, quando menos esperava, sentiu-se sendo puxando de encontro ao outro e logo notou os dedos longos da mão livre do elfo entrelaçando-se em suas madeixas, na nuca... E os lábios se chocaram um contra o outro no instante seguinte.

A entrega foi completa e imediata para ambos os jovens. Kamus deixou-se ser envolto pelos braços fortes e carinhosos, no pescoço e na cintura, enquanto envolvia o corpo ligeiramente maior do mesmo modo, logo se sentindo ser conduzido, em sutis movimentos, para onde não era capaz de determinar.

Uma arrebatadora e avassaladora sensação invadia ambos os seres, consumindo, pouco-a-pouco, toda a consciência que lhes atormentavam, fazendo-os mergulhar um no outro sem temor em um abraço enamorado. Juntos os corações rufavam como tambores que soam a léguas de distância, deixando sua grave batida reverberar nas mentes de quem quer que possa ouvi-las.

Unidos, os lábios se moviam, assim como as línguas que buscavam o interior mútuo em movimentos serpentiformes na mais impudica das paixões. O bailar era intenso, no entanto, aos poucos, foi se acalmando e se transformando em algo mais contido e cálido, transmitindo uma emoção completamente diferente do fogo que antes flamejava até que finalmente o beijou cessou.

Por ínfimo instante Kamus temeu abrir os olhos e ver que estava imerso em uma ilusão, porém sentia o calor do corpo do elfo que ainda lhe abraçava, também notava facilmente o suave perfume que ele exalava e então tomou coragem entreabrindo os orbes escarlates, somente então se notando parcialmente deitado sobre o corpo maior, e naquele momento deparou-se com o mais brilhante e puro azul que jamais sonhou que pudesse realmente existir.

"Aahh... Kamus, como você é lindo!". Milo afirmou em tom suave, abandonando a cintura do ruivo para acariciar-lhe a face, mantendo a outra mão firme em meios as madeixas bonitas.

Sorriu sutilmente com o elogio.

"Como esperei por isso!". Murmurou docemente o general, estranhando o próprio tom de voz que em outros momentos soava firme e imponente.

"Então você me aceita?". O elfo indagou em meio a um sorriso cálido.

Kamus se conteve bravamente para não liberar uma gargalhada. Depois de tudo aquela pergunta soava como uma boa piada. Suspirou calidamente, olhando dentro daqueles orbes azuis, mergulhando por alguns instantes dentro daquele céu, mas logo voltando a realidade, afinal, Milo esperava uma resposta.

"Eu te amo, elfo! Jamais o negaria, pois te espero há um longo, longo tempo...". Respondeu sem conseguir conter o tom divertido da voz que, aos poucos, se abrandou.

"Você fala como se vivesse a eras...". Observou curioso, o loiro.

"Olhando para trás, minha existência parece um enorme e negro vazio, pois somente agora encontrei minha luz!". Kamus falou erguendo um pouco o tronco até que pôde tocar os lábios do amado em uma carícia superficial que durou apenas alguns segundos.

"Então seremos um do outro...". O elfo disse, encarando aquele profundo mar vermelho muito próximo a si.

"... Pela eternidade!". Completou o general vencendo completamente a curta distância que os separava, fazendo nascer novo beijo, profundo e apaixonado.

Os corpos se uniram com força enquanto as línguas buscavam uma a outra como velhas conhecidas que há muito não se encontravam, fazendo a pulsante e quente sensação tornar a invadi-los, suprimento as demais. Era a paixão que se libertava dos grilhões que lhe aprisionavam e agora rugia feito fera insana em busca de saciar-se.

Em movimentos, agora menos sutis, Milo se moveu. Primeiro as pernas foram dobradas e se ajoelhou segurando o corpo do ruivo que, para sua força élfica, parecia tão leve quanto uma criança, para depois fazê-lo se deitar por sobre o solo, direto sobre a pedra que o tempo encarregou-se de tornar quase completamente lisa. Naquele momento interrompeu o beijo e encarou, fascinado, a beleza exótica daquele jovem, reparando em cada ínfimo detalhe, dando especial atenção aos lábios entreabertos e rosados e passou o polegar esquerdo sobre eles.

"Eu te amo, Kamus... Como jamais imaginei ser capaz de amar!". Afirmou carinhosamente fitando o escarlate olhar.

"Então me ame completamente...". Kamus disse em tom sensual para logo em seguida sentir a face queimar devido ao teor de sua frase.

Um sorriso safado se desenhou na face do elfo.

Kamus, ao ver aquele sorriso nos lábios sensuais, sentiu sua face aquecer-se mais.

"Com todo prazer...". Murmurou em tom malicioso, deliciando-se com a visão do poderoso general corado.

Os olhos escarlates estavam vidrados na mais perfeita figura que já havia visto, cada simples movimento de Milo era um encanto para seus olhos, não conseguia deixar de fitá-lo ao mesmo tempo sentia um desejo arder dentro de si e o mesmo sentimento brilhava nas safiras expressivas de seu amado que, languidamente, sentou-se sobre seu abdômen.

Uma suave brisa soprou brincando com os cachos loiros do elfo, os orbes azuis pareciam ter o brilho das estrelas e a face demonstrava a mais pura luxúria enquanto esquadrinhava, com o olhar, o belo rosto de seu humano. Os dedos longos e frios de Milo tocaram suavemente a pele macia, sentindo sob seu tato todos os aspectos da fisionomia do amado, acariciando os lábios delicados e as maçãs coradas e, aos poucos, foi se inclinando para frente fazendo suas suntuosas madeixas caírem por sobre os ombros em formosa cascata, que logo atingiu o outro e então parou a cinco centímetros de tocar aqueles lábios, fitando o vermelho olhar.

"Você será a minha perdição... Mas valerá a pena...". Murmurou em tom sóbrio, apaixonado e sincero, para em seguida unir os lábios com paixão.

Kamus sentiu uma forte pontada de dor em seu coração, uma agonia que nunca havia experimentado tomou conta de si, não conseguiu fechar os olhos, devido ao choque, enquanto aquela língua serpenteava dentro de si.

_"Eu não permitirei... Jamais permitirei que morra, Milo...". _Pensou, fechando os olhos, deixando rolar uma lágrima em cada um deles e então envolveu o pescoço do amado entrelaçando os dedos nos fios sedosos, fazendo uma boa parte recuar e começou a corresponder com paixão à carícia oferecida.

O elfo deixou as mãos escorregarem pelo peito do parceiro, acariciando sobre o tecido áspero da camisa marrom-claro indo até a cintura esguia do humano e puxando lentamente o pano para deixar a cútis a mercê de seu contato.

Kamus arfou ao sentir aqueles dedos frios deslizando sobre seu abdômen, em resposta, apertou a nuca do amado aprofundando o beijo, sorvendo o elixir daqueles lábios com paixão e, logo as mãos do outro já estavam em seu peito tendo levado consigo o tecido que o cobria. Rapidamente os lábios se separaram, o ruivo ergueu o tronco e depois os braços para que o loiro retirasse completamente a única veste que cobria seu tórax.

Ainda sentado sobre as pernas do outro, Milo o fitou, o corpo de seu general era lindo, esguio, completamente alvo sem nem sequer uma cicatriz para maculá-lo, os mamilos pareciam duas pequenas flores rosadas e delicadas, e tênues linhas delineavam alguns músculos, simplesmente perfeito!

"Realmente... Você é lindo!". O loiro afirmou tocando delicadamente na maçã esquerda da face do outro, deixando os dedos deslizarem para a nuca, entrelaçando-se aos fios rubros, encontrando a pequena fita de couro que os mantinha presos e a puxou para baixo, e depois para a esquerda fazendo os longos fios caírem em formosa cascata escarlate, em maior parte sobre o ombro do humano.

Nos lábios do general um delicado sorriso de contentamento se desenhou ao ouvir as palavras de seu elfo e nada fez quando esse lhe libertou as madeixas, assim que as sentiu cair sobre sua pele guiou as mãos à cintura do loiro, segurando o tecido branco que lhe cobria o tórax e os braços.

"Quero te ver...". Sibilou em tom levemente sensual.

O loiro sorriu de maneira safada e aproximou os rostos até quase se tocarem.

"...!". Kamus entreabriu os lábios, não desviando seus olhos dos dele.

"Então tira...". Sussurrou rouca e sensualmente para em seguida mordiscar o lábio inferior do ruivo.

Nada respondeu, o ruivo, mas sentiu algo dentro de si acelerar com o gesto do outro. Kamus, sutilmente, começou a puxar o tecido que estava preso dentro da calça preta, quando finalmente a retirou de lá iniciou uma lenta subida deixando seus dedos longos tocarem a pele do outro, sentindo vários músculos proeminentes até que finalmente retirou completamente aquela peça.

Foi à vez do ruivo se perder nos detalhes do corpo sobre o seu. Milo era bem mais moreno do que ele próprio, mesmo sendo um elfo, normalmente seres bem alvos, o torso era esguio, no entanto, completamente delineado por músculos, não muito desenvolvidos, o que transmitia um ar másculo sem perder a delicadeza, os mamilos era também trigueiros, tão belos e sedutores quanto todo o resto daquele ser.

O general então tocou, com ambas as mãos, o abdômen diante de si iniciando uma lânguida subida sentindo cada detalhe sob seus dedos, finalmente chegando ao peito forte, deixando uma mão fluir para cada ombro largo e depois para o dorso levando consigo os fios loiros.

"Não tenha medo elfo... Eu te protegerei.". Kamus disse aproximando lentamente as faces.

Um turbilhão de dúvidas invadiu a mente do loiro. Qual era o motivo daquelas palavras? Será possível que o outro soubesse daquela maldita profecia? Desejou perguntar, porém não houve tempo, os lábios se tocaram novamente e logo aquela língua tímida veio lhe invadir, difundindo uma sensação acalentadora que, ao poucos, foi minando toda a sua confusão, instigando a total entrega ao momento.

Os corpos se tocaram com desejo crescente, lentamente todo o vestígio de racionalidade foi desaparecendo em meio às caricias. Tudo o que havia ao redor desapareceu e tinham consciência apenas um do outro, envoltos na aura cálida e quente da paixão que os consumia.

Não tardou e todo o tecido que os cobria foi retirado. E ali mesmo, sob o testemunho das estrelas e da lua os corpos se amaram pela primeira vez de modo intenso e concupiscente até que, unidos, chegaram ao êxtase supremo.

Finalmente Kamus sentiu uma brisa tocando seu corpo nu. Estava abraçado ao a seu elfo que ainda estava em seu interior, deitado sobre seu peito que se movia lentamente, somente então é que notou as costas doendo devido a algumas escoriações que surgiram durante o friccionar de seu torso na pedra.

_"E eu não percebi na hora..."._ Pensou sorrindo internamente fitando o céu escuro.

Milo abriu seus olhos azuis, vendo o peito delicado abaixo de si, havia belas marcas vermelhas e arredondas, principalmente perto dos mamilos. Afastou-se, erguendo o tronco, vendo os mesmo sinais no pescoço de seu humano. Saiu de dentro dele, sentiu um incomodo frio, e deixou-se cair ao lado do general. Apoiando o cotovelo direito sobre a pedra e a cabeça na mão direita levando a esquerda para tocar uma marca no abdômen branquinho.

"Hum... Creio que você pegou uma doença de pele...". Comentou em tom divertido.

Kamus não conseguiu conter uma pequena risada.

"E você é a causa!". Falou apoiando-se ao cotovelo esquerdo virando de lado ficando de frente para o amado.

Uma brisa mais forte e fria soprou brincando com as madeixas ruivas e as loiras enquanto os azuis e os escarlates se fitavam de maneira intensa. No silêncio havia um entendimento que não poderia jamais ser traduzido em palavras, um juramento mudo de que aquele amor jamais seria efêmero.

"Melhor nos vestirmos, você pode pegar um resfriado.". Milo disse em tom levemente preocupado.

"Isso não te preocupou na hora de tira minha roupa...". Respondeu com uma pitada de sarcasmo.

"Humm... Verdade, mas a temperatura estava mais elevada!". O elfo falou em tom falsamente ofendido.

O ruivo apenas ruiu em resposta, não havia como negar aquele fato...

"Além do quê, temos que voltar para o acampamento.". Já se sentava enquanto falava, o loiro.

"Acampamento? Por quê não ficamos aqui?". Indagou o humano desejando ficar o máximo de tempo possível sozinho com o amado.

Milo fitou os belos rubis que pareciam brilhar de uma maneira mais límpida e suspirou levemente.

"Tudo bem...". Concordou.

Os amantes se ergueram em busca das roupas que logo foram vestidas novamente e foram em busca de um lugar menos exposto onde poderiam passar a noite e encontraram um conjunto rochoso que formava uma pequena caverna, em formato de concha e lá se aninharam...

**oooOOOooo**

O sol raiara há pouco, o céu ainda possuía o tom opaco da alvorada que aos poucos se desfazia. A brisa matinal era sutil e a temperatura amena. Alguns pássaros gorjeavam em bonita sinfonia e outros revoavam pitando o céu com seus contornos indistintos no horizonte.

"Onde Milo está?". Aiolos perguntou para seu irmão mais jovem.

"Não sei, não o vejo desde o anoitecer.". Respondeu o guerreiro.

"Temos que partir logo...". Foi Shura que falou.

"Então vamos procurá-lo". Aldebaran tomou a palavra.

"Eu vou por aqui...". Saga disse rapidamente, já dando o primeiro passo para onde sabia estar o amigo.

"Não... Deixa que eu vou!". O alto elfo se surpreendeu ao identificar a voz do companheiro.

"Carlo...?". Disse voltando-se para trás, vendo o companheiro com uma expressão nada amigável na face.

Saga pretendia argumentar, porém não houve tempo suficiente, Carlo passou a seu lado em rápidos movimentos e se embreou na mata.

"Não seria melhor eu ir atrás?". Afrodite indagou receoso, olhando para onde o amado havia ido e se aproximando do companheiro.

"Não, vamos esperar...". Respondeu em tom baixo.

Shiryu e Ikki se entreolharam com dúvidas nos olhares, não estavam compreendendo nada do que acontecia ali, porém resignaram-se a ficar em silêncio, ajudando a arrumar tudo novamente nas celas dos cavalos...

**oooOOOooo**

O elfo chamado de Máscara Da Morte caminhava rapidamente por entre as árvores, não havia obstáculo que o fizesse diminuir a velocidade, saltou sobre o tronco de um cedro-rosa que havia caído e, em pouco tempo, alcançou uma clareira que terminava em um penhasco rochoso. Caminhou até a beirada se deparando com uma bonita visão da extensa floresta.

_"Ele esteve aqui... Posso sentir..."._ Pensou fechando os olhos e se concentrando.

Havia uma energia diferente no ar, tudo naquela região parecia mais tranqüilo do que o habitual, a energia vinda dos seres, animais e vegetais, que ali habitavam era repleta de uma aura terna de paz e amor... Era como se a vida houvesse surgido e se elevado recentemente.

Concentrando-se um pouco mais o jovem elfo de madeixas curtas que bailavam levemente no ar, pôde sentir cada ser ali presente, desde um simples musgo incrustado na pedra passando por pequenas formigas e pássaros que buscam alimento até alcançar duas consciências bem mais desenvolvidas das quais emanava a energia que sentira.

"Encontrei...". Murmurou se virando para a direita indo em direção a algumas rochas há uns duzentos metros de distância.

Com a velocidade élfica, rapidamente venceu o curto caminho, circulou parte do rochedo até que pôde ver quem procurava. Fechou levemente os olhos sentindo uma fúria absurda subir-lhe as faces.

Diante de si estavam Milo e Kamus. O loiro sentado recostado à pedra com o humano entre suas pernas, sendo que este estava com a cabeça apoiada no peito do elfo e, apesar da lã que os cobria, podia perceber que o amigo estava abraçado ao general.

"Acorda!". Disse de modo ríspido, chutando, sem por força, a lateral do pé de Milo.

Lentamente os olhos azuis foram se abrindo, estava tão bom ali que era impossível não relutar contra o despertar, porém sentiu, novamente, a leve agressão em seu pé esquerdo e finalmente distinguiu a voz a lhe chamar.

"Carlo...". Murmurou sonolento erguendo o olhar, semicerrado, para vislumbrar o elfo que estava parado em pé diante de si.

Em meio ao agradável sono, Kamus achou ter ouvido alguém dizer algo e também teve a impressão de ter sentido a perna sendo movida levemente o que veio a se repetir poucos instantes depois, somente então notou não se tratar de um sono, pois o amado remexia-se levemente. Usou toda sua força de vontade para erguer as pálpebras e pôde ouvir um nome sendo pronunciado por seu elfo.

"...!". O general engoliu seco ao olhar para cima e se deparar com um elfo nada feliz que parecia querer lhe matar apenas com os olhos.

"Temos que partir.". Disse irritado, Máscara da Morte.

"Humm... Tudo bem...". Foi Milo que respondeu ainda sonolento.

O ruivo apressou-se a se erguer espantando rapidamente toda à vontade de permanecer naquele local junto ao amado. Estendeu a mão direita a Milo que a pegou usando como apoio para se levantar já se desfazendo de seu sono.

Um rosnado ininteligível deixou os lábios de Carlo, era insuportável ficar olhando para aqueles dois! Como Milo poderia se aproximar assim de um simples humano? E o pior... Como aquele maldito general tinha coragem mesmo depois ter contado tudo? Realmente revoltante a situação! Deu as costas a dupla e começou a caminhar pisando duro.

Milo olhou interrogativamente para o irritado amigo, depois guiou os orbes para seu ruivo reparando que ele também fitava Carlo de um modo triste e sem-graça e quando Kamus olhou para o loiro este lhe pareceu ainda mais incomodado e então uma luz brilhou na mente élfica! Era óbvio! Máscara da Morte havia contado tudo para Kamus, sem dúvidas, com a _maior delicadeza_ do mundo!

"Com licença...". O loiro falou educadamente se afastando do humano que permaneceu em silêncio.

Carlo caminhava rapidamente, mas a passos humanos, nada mais. Era frustrante querer proteger alguém e ser absolutamente incapaz! Desde que havia tomado consciência de si mesmo apenas teve os companheiros dourados como referência familiar e os mais próximos dele sempre foram Aiolia, Shura, Milo e, claro, Afrodite. Realmente pareciam irmãos desde a infância e doía profundamente a perspectiva de que poderia perder um deles, porém teve seu raciocínio interrompido quando sentiu uma forte mão em seu ombro esquerdo que o obrigou a parar e a se virar para trás e o que veio depois fez seus músculos paralisarem...

"Milo...". Disse surpreso sentindo os braços do amigo envolvendo-o ternamente, um sobre o ombro e outro na cintura, unindo os corpos com carinho.

"Obrigado!". Milo sussurrou ao ouvido do companheiro que relaxou depois de sua fala e retribuiu, meio sem jeito, ao abraço.

"Apenas desejo que você seja feliz...". Máscara da Morte falou em tom audível apenas ao companheiro.

"Eu sou feliz! Por ter vocês, irmãos, e agora por ter meu amado.". Respondeu sinceramente.

"Hei! Não estou gostando nem um pouco desse agarramento!!!!". Uma delicada e familiar voz soou para a surpresa dos amigos que se separaram e guiaram seus olhares para sua direção, mais precisamente atrás de Carlo, obviamente era Afrodite.

Kamus observou tudo de longe, havia visto o belo elfo se aproximando e não conseguiu conter o sorriso quando ele disse aquilo, portando uma expressão ciumenta na face.

"Ops... Desculpe-me, Afrodite, mas fique tranqüilo, não existe ser na Terra-Média que troque você por outro!". Brincou Milo desfazendo completamente o contato e notando Kamus chegar a seu lado.

"Acho bom mesmo...". Falou o elfo que se aproximou de seu amado Carlo e o abraçou, apenas com o braço esquerdo, na cintura, mantendo a expressão séria, mas sem conseguir conter os traços do riso que indicava a brincadeira.

"Agora ele é ciumento...". Máscara da Morte comentou irônico passando o braço sobre o ombro do namorado.

"É melhor irmos.". Kamus abandonou o silêncio, pois podia imaginar que o restante do grupo os aguardava.

Afrodite e Carlo concordaram com acenos afirmativo com a cabeça e deram as costas aos outros dois, começando a caminhar.

"Então vamos!". Milo falou com um sorriso maroto na face e pegou a mão do general, entrelaçando os dedos e foram atrás da outra dupla.

Em poucos minutos o grupo se uniu ao outro. Alguns olhares foram trocados, porém não houve comentários sobre a situação. Dentre todos os mais confusos eram os jovens humanos, Ikki e Shiryu, ver seu general chegando de mão dadas com o elfo foi algo realmente inusitado e mal podiam crer no que seus olhares lhe mostravam: Kamus estava namorando?

A comitiva retomou a caminhada. Por toda a manhã seguiram rumo a oeste em meio à floresta de árvores bem espaçadas entre si. Pararam para se alimentar e depois seguiram viagem, pouco tempo depois, no horizonte, uma tênue linha azul se desenhou cobrindo tudo de um lado ao outro.

"O quê é aquilo?". Shiryu perguntou a Mu que seguia a seu lado.

"É o lago de Afnin.". Informou o elfo.

"Teremos que contorná-lo?". Indagou o rapaz de madeixas negras, imaginando que levariam dias para realizar aquela tarefa.

"Não. Pediremos passagem de outro modo.". Respondeu com um sorriso delicado nos lábios.

O moreno sentiu ímpetos de fazer mais perguntas, mas achou melhor ficar em silêncio. O que perdurou pelas duas horas que se seguiram enquanto os cavalos iam calmamente e a floresta se abria cada vez mais, tornando a vegetação escassa até que não passassem de grama verde em pequenos arbustos.

"Por Poseidon...". Ikki murmurou fazendo seu cavalo parar a menos de cinco metros da margem do lago.

Por mais que já houvesse visto de longe, ainda carregava a ilusão de que aquele local não era algo tão grande, talvez fosse uma miragem ou algo do tipo, porém agora percebia que o lago era ENORME, não se podia ver nenhuma das margens além da que estava diante de si, tanto para a direita, quanto para a esquerda e a frente apenas água se via!

"Será que podemos repassar os planos de transpor isso aí...". Falou em tom sarcástico olhando para Shaka.

"Você logo verá.". Respondeu o loiro com um sorriso na face.

Todos os cavaleiros desmontaram e se agruparam em um círculo mais ou menos formado.

"Qual de nós vai?". Indagou Dohko em tom sério.

Uma pergunta brilhou nos olhos do trio athlantiano, porém permaneceram em silêncio.

"Eu posso ir.". Ofereceu-se Afrodite.

"Não...". Todos os olhares se voltaram para Shaka.

"... Creio que sou o mais indicado.". Sentenciou de modo firme.

"Está resolvido.". Kanon abandonou o silêncio e o grupo começou a se dispersar.

"Mais indicado para quê?". O humano de azuis madeixas indagou.

"Paciência é uma virtude...". O elfo respondeu calmo.

_"... Que eu não tenho!"_. Pensou o rapaz, porém nada disse.

Os olhos azuis do guerreiro humano estavam fixos na esguia figura que se movia languidamente em direção ao lago. Viu Shiryu parado próximo a Kamus e ambos também observavam, aproximou-se deles e reparou que, cada um em um canto, os elfos também olhavam parecendo apreensivos. Ikki engoliu seco, não estava com uma boa sensação...

O lago mais parecia um espelho, refletindo perfeitamente o azul do céu com suas poucas nuvens em sua superfície sem movimento. Finalmente Shaka chegou a margem quase tocando a água com a ponta dos pés e lá se sentou cruzando as pernas com as mãos abertas diante do peito, uma palma voltada para a outra, unidas, fechou os olhos e começou a se concentrar.

Ikki arregalou levemente os olhos azuis quando percebeu uma energia brilhar vinda do loiro que estava de costas para si. Sua surpresa só fez aumentar quando uma aura dourada envolveu aquele ser fazendo alguns fios das longas e lisas madeixas loiras moverem-se serpenteando no ar e então sentiu o mundo girando quando o outro começou a flutuar!!!!

"Estou mesmo vendo aquilo?". Perguntou a Shiryu em tom incrédulo sem conseguir desviar o olhar.

"Se for alucinação também a estou sofrendo...". Disse o moreno também sem ser capaz de acreditar.

Shaka não precisou de muito esforço para chegar aquele ponto, afinal sempre fora disciplinado e facilmente se concentrava. Expandiu sua mente em direção ao lago, porém foi inevitável não tocar a dos que estavam atrás de si e pôde sentir toda a surpresa de seu amado humano. Desviou-se rapidamente daquele ser e voltou a atenção para o lago e então sentiu uma esmagadora presença.

_"Az Ragni."._ O pensamento reverberou na mente do elfo ao mesmo tempo em sentia a apreensão dos amigos.

_"Quem me chama?"._ Uma estrondosa voz andrógena soou na mente do loiro

_"__Chamo-me Shaka, elfo da Casa de Virgus, venho de Rhovanion"._ Respondeu mantendo-se firme.

Ikki estava impaciente, nada se movia, som algum existia. O que poderia estar acontecendo? Não sabia responder! No entanto, devido ao que veio, desejou que as coisas tivessem continuado calmas... Uma enorme massa de água se ergueu formando uma figura feminina de longos cabelos que caiam pelo torso integrando-se novamente ao lago, não havia distinção de pernas, era como um longo vestido que seguia o mesmo caminho das madeixas d'água, o ser era completamente azul e o líquido fluía por seu corpo.

"Shaka...". Murmurou preocupado dando o primeiro passo em direção ao loiro quando aquele ser estendeu os braços ao redor de seu amado, porém sentiu uma mão forte lhe segurando o ombro esquerdo.

"Fique aqui.". Era Aldebaran, o grande elfo perdera a expressão simpática e estava muito sério.

"Mas...". Tentou argumentar, olhando aflito para o loiro e depois voltando o olhar para o elfo atrás de si.

"Confie nele.". Pediu o elfo de mais de dois metros de altura, pele trigueira, de longos cabelos castanho-escuro, com mechas mais claras, que estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo e possuidor de olhos azul-petróleo-escuro que facilmente se confundiam com o preto.

Ikki apenas suspirou e voltou a olhar para frente ainda temendo o que pudesse vir a acontecer.

_"O que deseja... Elfo."._ Indagou _Az Ragni_ diretamente na mente do elfo que lhe invocara.

_"Humildemente lhe peço que nos dê passagem."._ Disse, mentalmente, a aquele ser e então abriu sua mente permitindo que suas lembranças viessem à tona mostrando qual o motivo de sua jornada.

_"Nada tenho haver com suas batalhas."._ Proferiu imponente.

_"Todo ser vivente da Terra-Média sofrerá as conseqüências caso Hades vença."_. Argumentou Shaka.

_"...!"_. _Az Ragni_ nada disse.

_"Inclusive as Matas e Águas_...". Completou o loiro diante do silêncio.

_"Pois bem, que assim seja... __Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!"_. Desejou a entidade abrandando sua presença e desfazendo a estátua de água.

"Obrigado!". Shaka murmurou permitindo-se relaxar sentindo o solo sobre si.

No instante seguinte o loiro se ergueu e voltou-se para os companheiros que lhe encaravam já aliviados, afinal era óbvia que a resposta fôra positiva, caso contrário o elfo teria sido tragado para as profundezas do lago, porém Ikki nada sabia e saiu em disparada em direção a seu elfo.

"Está tudo bem?". Perguntou ofegante parando diante dele.

"Sim. Te deixei preocupado?". Falou o loiro portando um sorriso de contentamento.

"Não! De modo algum!". Trovejou irritado virando o rosto.

O elfo nada disse, apenas sorriu.

"Eu nunca imaginei que ele fosse gostar de alguém além de Esmeralda e Shun.". Shiryu comentou com Kamus observando a cena de longe.

"Nem eu...". Respondeu o ruivo.

"Kamus?". Uma familiar voz chamou a atenção do humano que se virou para o lado, deparando-se com seu amado elfo.

"Vem comigo...". Milo chamou estendendo a mão direita que logo foi segura pelo ruivo e ambos saíram do local.

_"Tá, eu também nunca imaginei ver isso..."_. Shiryu pensou virando-se para o lado a procura de outro elfo.

Facilmente encontrou o jovem de longas madeixas lavanda que pendiam presas em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo e frouxo. A esguia e alta figura estava de perfil para si, retirando algumas coisas de cima do ocigam no qual cavalgara. Rapidamente chegou até ele.

"Mu...". Chamou parando ao lado dele.

"Sim.". O elfo parou o que fazia dando atenção ao moreno.

"Qual o motivo daquilo?". Indagou referindo ao que Shaka fizera.

"Ele estava pedindo permissão para passarmos". Respondeu em tom normal.

"Suponho que tenha conseguido...". Falou o humano recebendo um acesso positivo do outro.

"Então como passaremos?". Perguntou temendo a resposta, já que não havia barco algum no local.

"Caminharemos sobre a água.". Informou o elfo como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

De cima a baixo o humano estremeceu! Aquilo era uma insanidade. Andar sobre a água?! Impossível! Sentiu as pernas bambearem, alguém tinha que acordá-lo daquele sonho maluco.

"Fica calmo...". Mu disse colocando a mão direita na face do outro, acariciando ternamente.

Shiryu fitou profundamente aqueles olhos esmeraldas, tão belos e intensos, mergulhando naquela imensidão, sentindo o peito ser tomado por um sereno sentimento.

"Basta que acredite e conseguirá". Murmurou o elfo aproximando, lentamente, os rostos.

Toda dúvida que consumia a mente do jovem se dissipava diante daquela presença marcante, agora todos os seus sentidos voltavam-se apenas para aquele ser diante de seus olhos que foram se fechando e sentiu o toque dos macios lábios contra os seus. As línguas buscaram uma a outra, delicadamente, enquanto os corpos se uniam em enamorado abraço.

A carícia era calma, cheia de amor, no entanto, um desejo libidinoso era expresso pelo elfo que apertava o corpo mais esguio e menor com paixão contida, como se estivesse preste a arrancar todo o tecido que cobria o humano, libertar as negras madeixas e possui-lo ali mesmo.

"ISSO É LOUCURA!!!!!" Um grito ecoou fazendo os amantes pararem o que faziam procurando, curiosos, a origem do som, embora Shiryu conhecesse bem aquela voz.

"O Shaka contou para ele?". Mu indagou vendo o outro rapaz humano com uma expressão de ira na face há alguns metros de distância.

"Com toda certeza!". Afirmou em tom divertido o moreno.

O elfo balançou negativamente a cabeça, era difícil crer que Shaka, sempre contido, havia se envolvido com aquele furacão de emoções. Estão afastou os corpos ainda fitando o moreno.

"Teremos que deixar os cavalos. Pegue tudo que for necessário, deixaremos o resto aqui.". Comunicou o jovem de madeixas lavanda.

"Tudo bem.". Respondeu Shiryu já indo em direção a seu cavalo que pastava na curta grama.

Os preparativos pouco demoraram. As celas dos cavalos foram retiras e os animais libertos para que voltassem para casa sozinhos, há seu tempo. Suprimentos e armas foram colocados nas cinturas ou nas costas e muita coisa foi deixada para trás já que não poderiam carregar. Logo o grupo estava pronto e se reuniram na margem do lago, onde outrora Shaka havia se sentado.

"Eu vou primeiro.". Dohko disse ficando de frente para o líquido.

Algo peculiar aconteceu naquele momento, a superfície ganhou uma aparência cristalizada numa largura de pouco mais de um metro e da espessura, aparentemente, de uma folha de árvore.

"Isso é piada...". Ikki murmurou vendo o elfo de madeixas marrons e firmes olhos verdes pisar naquela superfície começando a caminhar. Em seguida foram Carlo e Afrodite, Aiolia, Aldebaran e então Milo e Kamus.

"_É loucura"_. Pensou o jovem vendo o amigo Shiryu ir recebendo o apoio de Mu. Seguiram-se Aiolos, Shura, Kanon e Saga.

"Vamos?". Shaka convidou o moreno já que eram os únicos que ainda não iniciaram a travessia.

"Você primeiro...". Respondeu o humano tentando se manter calmo, segurando firme na correia de sua aljava de fechas.

O loiro consentiu com a cabeça e foi sendo seguido do outro.

"_Isso é loucura! Isso é loucura!"_ A afirmação se repetia na cabeça do guerreiro a cada passo que dava e já estava há mais de dez metros da margem e foi nesse momento que sentiu algo sob seus pés cedendo.

"Shaka!". Chamou apreensivo olhando para baixo vendo a superfície cristalizada começando a se liquefazer.

O elfo olhou para trás e arregalou os olhos vendo os pés do amado começando a afundar lentamente.

"O que eu faço?". Ikki perguntou meio nervoso percebendo que afundava como se fosse em areia movediça, já tendo os tornozelos completamente tragados, algo lhe dizia que se afundasse não conseguira voltar, mesmo sendo hábil nadador.

"Tenha fé!". Afirmou o loiro quase desesperado, por mais forte que fosse naquele momento não podia fazer algo, pois estava sob os domínios de _Az Ragni! _A essa altura todos à frente já haviam percebido, porém também não poderiam ajudar.

"Droga, Shaka! Isso eu tenho, mas não tá adiantando!!!!". Sibilou irritado sentindo a água pela canela.

"Olha para mim!!!". Impôs o elfo para o jovem que apenas olhava para baixo devido ao desespero.

Os olhos azuis arregalaram-se devido à surpresa daquele tom e se fixaram na figura muito próxima a si que havia ficado muito mais alta devido a seu afundamento. Ikki sentiu algo dentro de si estremecer absurdamente, apenas com o olhar firme o outro parecia lhe transmitir toda a certeza que faltava a seu ser desde que perdera sua amada, ali presente estava alguém que o queria bem, alguém que realmente o amava!

"Acredite em mim...". Murmurou Shaka em tom doce erguendo a mão direita em convite.

Um profundo alívio tomou o peito do humano. Toda a dor que lhe agoniava há tempos, simplesmente desapareceu deixando espaço para que uma terna chama flamejasse, curando feridas antigas e então segurou a mão estendida e sentiu-se ser erguido e nem mesmo houve resquícios de água em seu corpo.

"Eu te amo, Shaka...". Admitiu, pela primeira vez, o moreno.

"E eu amo você!". O elfo falou sentindo o peito arder levemente, apesar de já terem estado intimamente unidos em momento algum o humano havia lhe dito o que realmente sentia, também havia guardado aquelas palavras para a hora certa, porém jamais se deixaria ser tocado e tocaria, como fizeram, se não o amasse de verdade.

"Temos que ir...". O loiro quebrou o contado dos olhos, virando-se de costas ainda segurando a mão do rapaz, somente então percebendo que os amigos já haviam recomeçado a caminhada.

"Estraga prazeres...". Sussurrou Ikki, estava crente de que viria um belo beijo apaixonado, mas se conformou deixando-se ser guiado.

Os resto da tarde transcorreu sem incidentes. Depois de três horas de caminhada finalmente conseguiram ver a margem oposta a qual havia começado, sendo que esta já havia desaparecido e as laterais continuavam indistintas no horizonte azul. A noite já havia caído quando chegaram a solo firme em uma pequena praia cercada por uma colina.

Ikki olhou ao redor reparando que a terra era completamente seca, mesma com a presença da água do lago, de tal forma que chegava a trincar profundamente e o mais estranho era a cor do solo: Completamente preto! Caminhou subindo a colina para ver o que havia além dela, a seu lado vendo Shiryu.

"Por todos os deuses...". O humano de madeixas negras sussurrou deparando-se com a mais tenebrosa visão de sua vida.

"O que é isso?". Murmurou o outro reparando em tudo diante de si.

Até onde a vista alcançava tudo era inóspito, tingido da cor do ébano, o solo possuía inúmeras rachaduras e de algumas delas jorrava uma fumaça cinza, alguns arbustos completamente secos jaziam retorcidos e, ao longe, uma cadeia de montanhas se desenhava com uma aura negro-arroxeada.

"Isso... É o Bosque Negro De Doriath...". Informou em tom sombrio Shaka surgindo em meio aos jovens...

**Continua...**

_Nota da autora_:

Aljava – É aquele estojo que os arqueiros carregam nas costas.

Não, eu não desisti dessa fanfic. Sei que a atualização demorou absurdamente e certamente alguns imaginaram que eu havia abandonado a estória, mas isso não é verdade, ainda pretendo conclui-la!

Alguém ainda lê essa fic? Se "sim" for a resposta, por favor, me digam o que acharam do capítulo, ok? E não desejem minha morte por não ter colocado o lemon Milo x Kamus... --

Um detalhe quanto a aparência de Aldebaran, resolvi deixá-lo mais bonito, já que se trata de um elfo, por isso ele foi descrito como em Episódio G (Só o cabelo é que coloquei mais escuro, como na série de TV).

Os dois termos a seguir pertencem à língua antiga da Trilogia da Herança de autoria de Christopher Paolini... Espero que ele não se importe de eu ter usado... Rrsrsrsrs

_Az Ragni__ – _O Rio (Na fic usado como nome da entidade aquática)

_Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!_ – Que suas espadas continuem afiadas! (Seria um desejo de boa sorte na batalha que esta por vir...)

14 de Maio de 2007.

08:48 PM.

**Aiko Hosokawa**


End file.
